How Soon Is Now?
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Layla Bradshaw never asked to be a witch. She just wanted to be normal. Her arrival to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies though makes her realize that there is no such thing as normal. Not in life, love, or even death. Starts in Season 3 of Coven and will eventually cover Season 8 of Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: The truth comes out

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own_ _ **American Horror Story**_ _or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Another story? After telling you guys how I am super busy with school...how is this possible? **xD** I'm just sabotaging myself at this point but to be fair I've had this story on my mind for a while and I've been wanting to publish it. Plus I want this to be the story I focus more on once I finish Chapter One for **Floating On Air.** If you guys follow_ _me on **Tumblr** , you guys would know that I am a huge **American Horror Story** fan. Seasons 1 and 3 are my fave seasons. I re-watch them all the time ^.^ Even though this specific story takes place in Season 3, I do have a story that I want to write for Season 1 but I decided to to focus on Season 3 instead. I love **Coven** because of the whole witch theme. And since Season 8 of **American Horror Story** premiered recently, I figured why not finally publish the story. I think I'll write the Season 1 story later on. Like way later on. Anyways, this chapter is just the intro. Just for you guys to get some background info on my **OC**. The next chapter will be slightly longer._

 _The face-claim for **Layla** is the actress _**_Danielle Campbell._** _I figured the choice of actress would be great considering her role in **The Originals.**_ _^.^ Plus I've been wanting to use her as a face-claim for awhile now._

 _ **Summary:** __Layla Bradshaw never asked to be a witch. She just wanted to be normal. Her arrival to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies though makes her realize that there is no such thing as normal. Not in life, love, or even death. Starts in Season 3 of Coven and will eventually cover Season 8 of Apocalypse._

* * *

 _"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."_ _― Lewis Carroll , Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The truth comes out_**

The day Layla Bradshaw found out she was a witch started off like any other day. Well, like any other Monday to be precise. The seventeen year old woke up on that _soon_ to be unforgettable Monday morning rather energetically. Which actually wasn't unusual for her.

Layla had always been a morning person. A trait that as she knows she hadn't inherited from either of her parents but instead from her maternal grandmother Rosaline. Or at least that's what her mother Katherine had said to her. Not that her dear mother ever really talked about her own mother with her. The topic of grandmother happened to be a sensitive one. However, on this life changing day Layla was finally going to know the reason why that was. And as she'll come to also know, her demeanor wasn't the only thing she inherited from her grandmother.

Anyways, as she would look back on this specific day, Layla had to admit she felt more vital than usual. The brown haired girl, however, just went with the feeling, finding nothing really odd about that. Layla did her normal routine. She woke up, got ready for school, then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her mother. Just her mother. Her father (who she no longer like saying his name) wasn't in the picture anymore and hadn't been for about a year now. Which Layla was glad that he wasn't there.

The teen, however, knew her mother didn't exactly feel the same way but Layla just figured she still needed time to adjust without having a man in the house and by her side. Something her mother had always been used to. There was no ill feelings on the teen's part with her mother divorcing him and getting a restraining order.

In Layla's opinion it had not only been the best decision but also the wisest. Honestly, Layla couldn't have handled living under the same roof with that _man_ any longer. Not after the emotional and physical abuse he put her mother and her throughout the years. In those past years, Layla had always been the one to try to stop the abuse (resulting in more beatings and berating sessions from her father). When in actuality it should have been her mother who needed to put a stop to all that madness.

There had finally been a breaking point where Layla had been sick and tired of acting like the grown up. Needless to say that caused her mother to finally man up and take action. Although it would have been better if Layla hadn't been hit in the head with a lamp by her own father before her mother finally called the police herself...but nonetheless she was proud that her mother finally stood up to her father.

Even though her abusive father was no longer involved in their lives to cause severe damage, Layla's relationship with her mother was far from perfect. It wasn't terrible as the one she had with her father but sadly Layla doubted the relationship with her mother would ever be completely fixed. But at least it was an improvement to how they used to live. Too bad whatever normalcy they had was about to be disrupted.

Once finishing her breakfast, Layla dismissed herself, wished her mother a good day (giving her a quick hug), and then rode off on her bike. Despite having her driver's license, Layla preferred riding her bike to school. Los Angeles traffic was the worst, as was trying to find a parking spot once arriving at her school. Besides, the high school she went to was close, so it was no trouble taking her bike.

Once arriving at school, Layla locked her bike onto the bike rail near the entrance and walked straight to her locker. As she did this, Layla did her absolute best to avoid making eye contact, or even make physical contact with any of the other students roaming around the hallway. Now Layla wouldn't flat out say she was a social pariah. Okay...maybe she was a _little_. And it was by choice. But after living with the kind of father she had she couldn't help but be wary when around other people. Even in a social setting like school.

A typical day at school just consistent of showing up, avoiding the other students (only interacting with them when she had to in class), and then riding her bike home. Layla never made an attempt to start a conversation with anyone. And if anyone ever tried to when they weren't in class, Layla would always give them an apologetic smile before proclaiming she was running late for something. It worked all the time and because of this the other students (mainly the guys) had stopped making attempts in trying to speak with her outside of class.

However, on this particular day something happened. Something definitely out of the ordinary.

Layla had just finished her second period class of the day, Human Anatomy. A class she was taking in hopes that she would be able to use the credits she'd earn for the university she would be attending soon enough. The Human Anatomy class also perfectly related to what she wanted to study after graduating. Which was Forensics. Layla's dream job was for her to become a Forensic Anthropologist. Ever since she was little that's all she wanted to do. Study bones and help solve crimes. Sadly after today Layla's dream job of becoming a Forensic Anthropologist would be crushed.

The seventeen year old opened her school locker in preparation of taking out her books for her next class, when she felt something wash over her. It felt like...sadness. But there was also a feeling of longing. These feelings was so sudden that it had Layla leaning against her locker in stupor. A few seconds passed before she was able to somewhat compose herself. Layla frowned, extremely bewildered. Why did she feel so sad all of a sudden? Where did that sense of longing come from? Her frown deepened as did her bewilderment.

When Layla looked to the side that's when she saw a blonde girl. Layla recognized her. She didn't necessarily know her name but Layla knew her because she had seen the blonde girl around the school. Normally this said girl was surrounded with other students who were considered "popular" but right now she was on her own. Except that wasn't what caught Layla's attention. What caught her attention was the way she was looking at the boy that was across from them, who was flirting with a pretty red head.

Despite the blonde girl having on an unreadable expression on her face, Layla could tell she was sad. She could practically feel it...but that was impossible. She couldn't feel a person's emotions. Layla just chalked it up as one of those _"I can sense you're sad because we've both been there"_ scenarios. And that to her made more sense because Layla for one knew what it was like to have a crush on someone who didn't even know you existed. The amount of times that's happened...well, she never liked to reminisce.

"It's okay." Layla blurted out before she was able to stop herself. She felt like hiding under a rock when the blonde girl's attention shifted onto her. Oh God...this was exactly why she avoided talking to people. The urge to run away presented itself but Layla knew that would just look bad. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stayed in her place, with her back pressing against the locker as a form of comfort.

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at her. "What did you say?" She asked.

Now despite the girl next to her giving her a scrutinizing look, Layla was still able to sense sadness within and that just made her want to comfort the blonde. In a way, she kind of reminded Layla of her mother. She was sad because she couldn't be with the guy she wanted. In her mother's case there was a good reason why she couldn't, where as this blonde girl felt sadness because her crush wasn't giving her the time of day. "I said it's okay. I mean...you shouldn't feel sad." Layla said softly.

The blonde girl immediately went into defense mode. "I'm not sad." She said evenly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you assume I'm sad?"

Layla struggled to find her words because of the way the girl was looking at her. She now had on an angered expression and it was weird because Layla now felt something fiery within her. The awkwardness of the situation won over and she stuttered out her words. "Well, I-uh...because..." She moved her gaze onto where the guy was flirting with the red haired girl. The blonde girl she had been trying to console followed her gaze. When she saw what she was trying to imply her gaze returned onto hers and it was now steel like.

"He's not worth your anguish." Layla said in hopes that would somehow fix things...it didn't.

The blonde girl's eyes were now filled with anger and that just made Layla feel it as well. "Mind your own damn business." She snapped at her before stomping off down the hallway.

Layla's face now not only flushed with the anger she felt (anger that didn't even feel like her own), but also due to embarrassment. She quickly closed her locker once gathering her things, before she scurried off to her next class. She didn't care that she had about five more minutes left of break time. Layla would rather wait in an empty class than to be out in the hallway...not after what just happened.

* * *

Things didn't get better once her next class started. In fact, things just got worse. Way worse.

Every Monday Layla's English teacher Mr. Leroy would give her class a quiz regarding the readings he assigned during the weekend before. Now at the beginning things had been fine and dandy for Layla but as she was halfway though her quiz she got that familiar sensation she had felt when in the hallway. Only this time it was much stronger. It was so strong that Layla felt like she was about to explode. Everything in the room felt _heightened_. It was like she feeling everything. The emotions she felt were hitting her all over her body and the most affected part happened to be her head. At first Layla couldn't exactly pinpoint which feeling was which, but it became obvious as the seconds passed.

 _Sadness_. That was the most familiar one. It was like having a dark hole inside her. It sucked out everything that made her feel...happy.

 _Anger._ Again that wasn't an unfamiliar sensation. It was one she had felt not that long ago. The sensation was like a fire was being made in her stomach and her skin was getting warmer and warmer. Not a fun sensation to experience.

 _Fear_. It just felt like her bones were turning into ice and the hairs on her arms stood up.

 _Joy._ This made her want to smile and just frolic. In fact, she almost did if it hadn't been for the other emotions she was currently experiencing.

 _Shame_. This feeling was close to sadness...but not entirely. It was its own feeling...and truth be told it was probably Layla's less favorite. It made her lousy...and that was saying a lot because sadness was already doing a pretty good job in that department.

None of these emotions were making her feel good. Not even joy. Mainly because all the other emotions kept interrupting. And there was a lot. Layla was able to feel all of those emotions that were in that classroom that held about twenty students at the same time. Due to that, it felt like the classroom was getting smaller and smaller. She had never felt this way before. She couldn't take it anymore. Layla got up from her seat, her breathing completely erratic. As she did this all the other students stared at her. Some with bemusement, others with worry. Her English teacher was another story.

As Layla backed away from her desk (her state was in total distress) a strong wave of annoyance hit her hard.

Mr. Leroy stood up from his seat behind his desk, clearly unhappy and peeved off by her disturbance. "Miss Bradshaw, please sit down. Now." He stated as he walked towards her. It was evident he had either not seen how her breathing was all over the place, or he just didn't give a damn. Knowing Mr. Leroy, Layla would have to assume the second option.

"I-I-I-" Layla tried to explain how she felt like she couldn't function. She just couldn't do anything right now. Except for leaving. She had to leave. No...she needed to leave the classroom but unfortunately Mr. Leroy stood in her way from leaving.

"I will have to fail you if you keep up this nonsense." Mr. Leroy said raising his voice.

Layla wanted to yell at him. Couldn't he see she was having freaking out?! Something wasn't right...something was happening to her and she needed help! Why wasn't he or any of the other students helping her? _Why?_ Why couldn't she stop feeling everything? Things then took a turn when Mr. Leroy walked forward, and just when he was about to escort her to her desk, with him almost touching her shoulder, that's when Layla completely lost it. She closed her eyes tightly, this allowing her to find her voice again.

 _"Stop!"_ Layla shouted. " _Just stop it! All of you!"_

She didn't want to have an outburst but she couldn't take it anymore. All those damn _emotions_...they were too much. She felt like she was suffocating. Layla kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sudden quietness. However, she didn't enjoy it for long because something didn't seem right. It was too quiet. And add to the fact that she no longer felt like she was being smothered by everyone's emotions...something happened. And she was right. Something did happened. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her English class. Layla was now outside in the middle of the school's football field.

* * *

Layla didn't go back to English class once leaving the football field. She didn't even go to her remaining classes. The teen did not want to experience what she had gone through in English class again. Hence why she hastily got onto her bike and rode home. She needed help and the only person she felt safe around now was her mother. She would help her...at least Layla hoped she would. But then again she had no idea how her mother would react once she told her that she was now able to not only feel other people's emotions but was also teleport. God...even saying that in her mind to herself made Layla think she was crazy. None of what happened was logical...but yet it happened and now Layla was left feeling more confused and afraid than ever.

"Mom!" Layla shouted as she ran into her small home. The door behind her slammed loudly as she frantically shouted. "Mom!" She threw her backpack to the ground not at all giving it a second glance as she searched for her mother. She burst into tears when she saw her mother sitting on one of the living room couches they had. "Mom, something happened at school."

Katherine gave her daughter a calm expression. Though on the inside she was far from being calm. She was panicking. "I know. Your principle called."

Layla's heart picked up pace. Her principal called? What exactly did he tell her mother? The principle hadn't been there to witness the scene she created. It was just Mr. Leroy and her classmates were there but who knows what Mr. Leroy said to the principle. Layla doubted he told the principle how she just suddenly vanished. If he did there's no way the principle would have believed him. The only logical thing Mr. Leroy would have told him was that she ran off during the quiz. Even with the students being witnesses, due to her choice of being closed off, there's no way they would sided with her. Her mother needed to hear her side of the story, especially if she was going to help her. Layla moved to sit next to her mother on the couch, but she paused when she felt the emotion she disliked the most hit her. "Why do you feel that way?" Layla asked as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Katherine's face faltered. Her panicking was now starting to show on the outside. "What way?" When Layla looked at her with that same familiar expression her own mother used to give her, Katherine knew this was it. The day she was dreading. On dear, it was much worse than she thought. Yes her worst fear was coming true, but not only had her daughter done transmutation but she was now feeling other people's emotions. No wonder she had such a terrible break down in class. Dealing with one sudden ability was bad enough but two abilities at the same time? Transmutation was one thing but Pathokinesis? No, this wasn't good. Her daughter was now slowly turning into her own mother.

Why, oh why did she have to be cursed? Her own daughter. She had the potential of having such a good life...but now this burden took it all away.

"Like you're disappointed in me... _ashamed_ even." Layla expression grew even more scared. "Mom..." Her voice cracked. "Why are you looking at me that way?" It was like her own mother was now not only ashamed but also afraid. And that hurt...it hurt a lot. "What's happening to me?" Layla cried out softly.

Despite the truth being horrible her daughter needed to know. Katherine's gaze lowered towards the ground. "Layla, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Layla asked, her voice wavering. Despite wanting to know what her mother was going to say, she had a feeling whatever her mother said next was going to be life changing...and how right she was.

Katherine let out a sigh before lifting her gaze to meet her daughter's. "You're a witch." She said without skipping a beat.

Layla's response to this was nodding her head, seemingly processing what her mother had said before passing out on her living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Say goodbye to normality

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own_ _ **American Horror Story**_ _or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks for those who have followed and added this story to their favorites! The next chapter will be about **Layla** arriving to the academy and meeting more of the **Coven** characters. I think after that maybe I'll do one or two more extra chapters before we finally head into the **Coven** story-line with **Zoe's** arrival. I just want to establish **Layla's** relationship/friendships with the other characters, especially with **Madison** given the "friendship" they are going to have as the story goes on. As you guys will come to find out more as the story progresses, **Layla** is more on the reserved side right now due to how she was raised and the abuse she had to endure because of her father. That's why she's gonna bond with **Zoe** rather quickly when she arrives because of her shy demeanor. **Zoe** was also really reserved when she first arrived. Those two will get along from the start. However, **Layla** grows into her own person based on the obstacles she faces later on in the season. Which is something I can't wait for. Badass **Layla** is gonna be super awesome and fun to write. ^.^ _

_Episode four of **AHS Apocalypse** has me excited for when this story heads into Season 8. Which is something I plan to do because I mean...why not? xD It's gonna be super interesting adding **Layla** into the whole a_ _pocalypse_ _drama involving **Michael** and the witches. Plus throughout the story I'm gonna add a few hints or I guess you can call them Easter eggs that definitely relate back to Season 8. One of those Easter eggs involves the weird "dreams" that **Layla** has and then the other is the whole issue with **Layla's** grandmother. __In my mind I picture the actress **R**_ _ **ebecca Ferguson** as the face-claim for **Layla's** mother **Katherine** and the actress **Susan Abigail Sarandon** as her grandmother **Rosaline**. As you'll read in this chapter_ _**Katherine** sort of explains why she was afraid and grew distant from her mother. It's why she's afraid of **Layla** being a witch. **Katherine** won't go into full detail on why but you guys will get an idea based on what she does say. What her grandmother did relates back to **Layla's** own strength, magic wise and why she becomes a central character in Season 8. It's gonna take awhile until we get into Season 8. We still have the **Coven** story-line to cover first. But I just wanted to let you guys know what you're in for later on. ^.^ This is gonna be a bumpy ride._

* * *

 _"It's not that I want you to go, it's just that I don't want you to stay."_ _― Derek Landy, Mortal Coil_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Say goodbye to normality_**

When Layla woke up she found herself laying on her living room couch.

Now that she had regained consciousness again, Layla started to think that _maybe_ everything prior had all been a dream. A very weird _realistic_ dream. It's not like she didn't have weird dreams in the past.

She did.

In fact, Layla had weird dreams all the time. Although to be fair half of the time most of the dreams she had she couldn't fully remember what they were about. However, before today the last weird dream Layla did remember thoroughly involved her being in some underground building. It was dim lit and she also wasn't by herself. She could tell there were other people there with her, she just couldn't see them. Despite having dreamt that, Layla highly doubted that weird dream was anyway near related to the one she just had.

That way of thinking immediately went down the drain the moment Layla laid eyes on her mother. The older dark haired woman was currently sitting across from her, and Layla knew automatically based on the solemn expression her mother had on that she didn't just have some weird dream.

This was reality. This was Layla Bradshaw's reality now and the reality was that her mother confessed to her being a witch. An actual freakin' witch.

Before today Layla just thought that witches were fake. They were just something seen only in movies such as the _Harry Potter_ series and even in TV shows like _Sabrina the Teenage Witch._ Never in a million years did Layla think that witches were real. Layla always thought that there was no such thing as magic. She was a logical person after all. She had to be with the way she grew up. But after today...Layla wasn't so sure anymore. Everything was beginning to fall apart.

 _What was her life?_ Layla's breathing started to get heavy after thinking this. She sensed a serious existential crisis coming on.

Seeing her daughter's breathing pick up again made Katherine act quickly. She carefully slid the cup of tea she had prepared for her across the living room table that was between them. Katherine doubted the warm soothing beverage would make all of Layla's panic go away, but at least it was something.

"I made you some herbal tea." Katherine told her as she tried keeping her own voice steady. It wouldn't help if she too let her panic get the best of her. "I figured you'd want some after what just happened."

Layla gladly accepted the tea. She wasn't thirsty by any means but she drank it. Besides in her mind she thought what good would it do to deny a cup of tea? She always preferred tea to any other beverages, even coffee.

It didn't take long for Layla to finish her cup of tea. Normally she wouldn't finish the drink with one go but this moment was like no other. She had basically chugged the whole thing down before setting the cup back on the living room table. The warmth of the tea didn't even bother her throat. Layla just couldn't find it within herself to be affected by how warm it had been. The shock of being just the information prior had taken all of her attention. And she was always one to let her nerves get the best of her. That was one of the downfalls of being raised with the kind of abusive father she had.

"What you said before..." Layla spoke up. She sounded uncertain, clearly unable to finish that sentence at first. It took a brief moment before she was able to pull herself together. "It's the truth, isn't it?" She finished saying as she pulled on the sleeves of her jacket. This was something Layla often did during times of shyness, embarrassment and distress. This time being distress. Although Layla now knew none of this was a dream she was clearly scared to hear her mother's confirmation on everything.

"Yes, it is." Katherine once again told her. Despite the petrified look her daughter had on she continued talking. "You are a witch, Layla. Your grandmother..." She sighed, not entirely pleased with what she said. She corrected herself. "My mother has similar abilities as you." Katherine stressed the word abilities with a tone that resembled dislike. Actually it was _dislike_. A very strong dislike against that word and what it tied to. However, fear also lingered there and it wasn't difficult for Layla to sense it.

Layla kept her gaze steady on her mother when she said this. Realization started making its way as her eyes widen a little. The seventeen year old had only meet her Grandmother Rosaline a few times in her life when she had been younger. The last time she had seen her grandmother in person was when she was thirteen years old. It's now been four years since she's seen her. Mainly that had to do with her mother not letting her visit.

With the past visits that had happened most of those time the interactions Layla had with her grandmother were odd to say the least. Her grandmother would always tell her she was "special" and that her "time would come". Whatever that meant. Layla's mother would always say her grandmother was a bit loopy because of her age and the various medications she now takes. Therefore, Layla always chalked it up her grandmother's behavior due to her being old and not knowing what she was saying. Except now that she knew her grandmother was a witch, her odd way of behaving made more sense.

Layla inhaled and exhaled, processing what her mother said. Her grandmother had the same abilities as her? Hearing that just freaked her out even more. That meant her grandmother had the power to feel everyone's emotions. Even her own with the few amount of times she had visited her. That was not only strange but also nerve-racking. Had her grandmother sensed how much she freaked her out? Layla gulped. Without a doubt she did. Layla couldn't help but feel extremely bad now. She once again pulled at the end of her sleeves. "You mean she was able to move without being seen and..." She couldn't finish saying that last part on the account of her guilt and shock she was feeling.

"To sense other people's emotions. Yes she's able to do that. Teleportation as well, or as it's better known as Transmutation." Katherine told her daughter doing her best to not let her voice break. That was proving to be quite the challenge because she never wanted to have this conversation with her daughter. But alas here she was doing that. Katherine felt a lot of things in that moment. Feelings that her daughter was sensing for herself as well. An action that deeply frighten Katherine. This just brought back memories from when she used to live with her mother. She lowered her gaze towards the floor with what she said next. "Although Pathokinesis was her main ability."

Layla was sadden to see her mother avoiding eye contact with her. However, what she said made her frown and furrow her eyebrows. "Pathokinesis?" She repeated, curious. Despite being freaked out with everything that was happening she also felt intrigue.

Layla had never heard that word before. She's heard of the word Empathy before. Which just meant to understand the feelings of another person based on their behavior. Layla had to admit she was good at studying people and getting a hunch at what they were feeling based on their behavior. Except she always thought that was just her inner psychologist and anthropologist in her. She never would have guessed it was because of this power that was hidden inside her. Now the question that lingered around her head was Empathy the same thing as Pathokinesis?

Katherine found the strength to look at her daughter again. "It's the ability to manipulate the feelings you are able to feel from those who are around you." She explained to her in unease. "My mother is able to do that. Or at least was able to. With her old age she's not as strong as before with her abilities." Katherine explained to her daughter. She felt relief saying this to her.

Katherine felt a lot of things towards her own mother. Hatred, fear, but strangely also love. It was strange because Katherine knew that if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have loved their mother. Not with the things Katherine saw when growing up. Despite not being one hundred percent clear on what exactly her mother had been doing, Katherine knew it was bad. Very bad. But even at that, Katherine couldn't stop loving her mother. She had grown distant over the years sure and refused to let her get close to her own daughter, but the love Katherine had for her mother was still there, buried deep inside. Fear though always won over. As it was taking over again because the unfortunate reality set it. Her daughter was now a part of that witch world she never wanted her in. Katherine's heart felt like breaking all over again.

"I-I-I don't understand." Layla stuttered making Katherine drift away from her glum thoughts. "How did we even get to have these...abilities." It still felt extremely odd to say that. Abilities. It was if she was saying she was some kind of comic book superhero. When Layla had been little she had always wanted to be a superhero. Like the ones she would read in comic books and see in movies. Those movies had always been a distraction from the abuse she suffered daily at the hands of her father. And funny enough her favorite superhero growing up had been _Scarlet Witch._ Layla always thought her character was cool since she had the power of telekinesis, and amongst others that involved mental manipulation. But Layla wasn't a superhero. She was a witch. And not like _Scarlet Witch_. Layla was an actual witch.

Katherine knew that was a question her daughter was going to ask sooner or later. Luckily she had the answer for her. Not that she was gonna like telling her but it was the truth and her daughter had a right to know. "Our family line originates all the way from Salem."

That certainly was something Layla was not expecting to hear. Then again what exactly was she expecting to hear? "Salem?" She repeated, shocked. "As in the Salem witch trials?" She blinked several times. "Are you serious?" When she had been younger she had been taught about the Salem witch trials. They were sad as they were gruesome. Layla never liked thinking about that time in life because of all the pain those women must have felt. It was just unbearable. She was never one for violence and treating someone with unfairness.

Katherine could understand her daughter's reaction. For a brief moment there she remembered the time her own mother had told her this when she was around Layla's age. Even though she was never revealed any witch abilities (something she was thankful for), Rosaline still told her the truth. Katherine nodded her head. "Yes, I'm serious. From what I remember your grandmother says there has been witches in our bloodline since then. Though not in every generation and the number has fallen down a lot." When she saw the bewildered expression her daughter had on, Katherine felt sighed."Your grandmother would be better at explaining this but for obvious reasons she can't."

Her mother was right about that. Her Grandmother Rosaline was way into her years now. She was always on some kind of medication and she suffered major memory loss. Layla doubted she would even be able to recognize her anymore if she went to see her at the nursing home she was in located in Nevada.

"Did he know about any of this?" Layla asked, heavy detest could be heard in her tone of voice. Her eyes had taken a hard route and this just made Katherine more nervous.

It was rare for her daughter to get mad. Really mad. When she did though she looked a lot like her grandmother and Katherine didn't like that. Of course Katherine knew right away who Layla was referring to. There was only one person who her daughter held that kind of voice towards. Katherine shook her head. "No, your father never knew." She said feeling her heart rate pick up mentioning the man who she held in high regards. Despite everything he put her and her daughter through, Katherine was very much still in love with him.

Layla grimaced feeling a sense of warmness and devotion coming from her mother when mentioning her father. How her mother still cared for him she'd never know. But the last thing she wanted was to have a full conversation about her father. For Layla her father was now just some stranger. She decided to change the course of the conversation away from him.

"This is why you never like talking about grandma. Because she's a witch." Layla said lowly. Her green eyes were now returning back to their usual softness.

"Yes." Katherine answered honestly. "I never liked the idea of my mother being a witch. Not only is it dangerous but it's just awful." She gave her daughter a hard stare. "Nothing good ever happens when you're a witch. It's a burden you unfortunately will now have to deal with. Especially with the ability you have, and I'm not referring to Transmutation. Although that one does have its dangers I'm more worried about your other ability." No matter how much she wanted to fight the tears from forming she couldn't. She gave her daughter a broken expression. "Having the ability to feel other people's emotions made my mother an outcast. She called it a gift but I never saw it that way. I could see how much it affected her as a person. It's a curse Layla and it's one you have to carry now."

Hearing her mother say this caused Layla to let out a small gasp before she felt her own eyes start to tear up. It wasn't the whole outcast part that sadden her. In her eyes she was already an outcast. It was the part where she would have to feel other people's emotions constantly that caused her distress. If she went out in public and every-time she was around people she'd start to feel all their emotions at once like when in class...Layla had no idea how she would be able to handle it. She'd lose it...she'd really lose it. And she knew teleportation again when in public would be a huge no no. Layla groaned inside. Yet another ability she had to learn to control. But how was she gonna do that?

"I did not want this for you, Layla." Katherine suddenly spoke out softly. Seeing her daughter cry hurt her. She felt like a failure for letting this happen to her. "I never wanted this for you. I hoped, prayed even that you wouldn't one day just wake up... _cursed_. But you did and I blame myself."

Layla felt more and more tears escape her when she mother said this. "Why?" She asked. Even though her abilities technically came from her mother's side of the family, Layla didn't view this as her mother's fault. How was she supposed to know Layla was gonna get the short end of the stick? Genetics at times can be such huge trolls.

Katherine gave her a short shrug. Guilt ate away from inside her. "I'm your mother. Aren't I always to blame for every wrong doing that happens in your life? The abuse from your father and now this..."

Layla hated that she brought up her father. She did that herself but she didn't want to have that man in their conversation anymore. Layla steadied her voice as she wiped her cheeks. "What that man did is over now and how were you supposed to know this would happen to me?"

Katherine still felt immense shame. "It was a risk I knew was there but I decided to take it. I thought that maybe it would skip you like it did with me. If only..."

Layla quirked an eyebrow at that. "If only what mom? I mean, the only way you could have prevented this was if you never had me."

Katherine lowered her gaze when her daughter said this. Layla took notice to this right away. Her stomach dropped and her heart ached. "You wouldn't have done that...would you?"

This time Katherine did not look her daughter in the eye as she spoke the truth. "If I had the knowledge of some how knowing you would have been stuck with these abilities..." Katherine trailed off not finishing her sentence but Layla didn't need the sentence to be finished. She knew _exactly_ what her mother was trying to say. That hurt Layla. It hurt her to the core.

How could her mother say that? Perhaps she viewed it as a mercy thing but Layla didn't. Not entirely. She felt like crying her eyes out again...in fact she was close to. Except she didn't. Layla kept her outward appearance as unaffected as possible, though on the inside it was the complete opposite. As she was trying to figure out what to say to mother after telling her that, Layla sensed something else within her. It was fear but it wasn't the same type of fear she had felt before.

"I sense that you're afraid and it isn't just because I'm a witch." Layla announced keeping her voice surprisingly steady. She narrowed her green eyes at her mother. "What else are you afraid of? What aren't you telling me?"

Once again Katherine was taken back by how much Layla was acting like her grandmother. She shakily responded. "You're right I am afraid of something else."

It hurt to see her mother be so scared and because of her. She never wanted anyone (especially her own mother) to be afraid of her. Layla softened her exterior. "Well, what is it?"

Even though Katherine wanted nothing to do with Rosaline anymore, she was still her mother. Her buried daughter emotions were coming out again to the surface. "I know I never liked talking about her before and now you know why. Layla, you have to understand that your grandmother is a very complicated person. I don't mean to say she's bad person, not entirely anyways." She added causing Layla to look at her with a worried expression. "There was just a point in time when I was around your age that I noticed she started getting into some serious stuff and..." Katherine sighed. "Let's just say she made some mistakes in the past. Mistakes that even now I don't know what exactly they were, and I don't want to know. They frightened me too much and I'm never one to ask about her past with magic." She sorrowfully admitted that last part to her daughter. Memories of her teen years clouded her mind of her mother performing odd spells all over their home. Katherine shook her head lightly. She wanted more than anything to make those memories permanently go away.

"What sort of mistakes?" Layla couldn't help but ask anyways. She was beyond confused and curious. What could her grandmother have done in the past that was so frightening? According to her mother anyways.

Katherine didn't even want to go into detail with that because truth be told she didn't even know the full story. Just what she saw and she didn't want to add more drama with what her daughter was going through and what she was about to experience soon enough. "Like I said, they were mistakes that I do not want to get into. They're not of importance anymore."

Layla then understood why her mother had been feeling that way towards her. "You're afraid I'll end up like her." She concluded solemnly. "To be like the witch she used to be."

Katherine just wiped at her eyes again before giving her an unreadable expression. That was enough of an answer for Layla. Katherine then told Layla the information that would cause her to react. And it was something Katherine wasn't looking forward to. "Layla, you can't stay here anymore."

That caused panic to arise in her again. Layla looked at her with shock. "What...but why?" Her voice shook. "Are you kicking me out?" Layla never thought her mother would be capable of kicking her out of their own home. That just wasn't the kind of person her mother was. "Mom...what are you saying?" She asked her with wounded eyes.

Katherine had to remind herself that this was for her daughter's own well being. "I'm sorry Layla but what I'm trying to say is that you need to be somewhere were you can be taught to control your abilities. I can't offer you that sort of guidance or knowledge." Katherine prepared herself with what she was about to say next. "Your grandmother told me about a school in New Orleans. A boarding school."

A boarding school? And in New Orleans? "What are you talking about? You called her? How was grandma even able to tell you anything? She's almost completely senile." Layla said in disbelief. Despite everything she had learned about her grandmother and how powerful she used to be as a witch she now was in a state of mind that needed to be watched over twenty-four seven. How in the world was her mother able to get an actual valid response from her?

"No, I didn't call her. This was something she told me a while ago. I never thought it be information I'd share with you but obviously circumstances have changed." Katherine replied. "And as your grandmother told me there's this school in New Orleans for girls like you. Girls who are witches and are starting to come into their abilities. They'll teach you there." _And hopefully put you on the right path._ Katherine thought to herself.

Layla couldn't help but let out a witty remark. "What you mean like _Hogwarts_?" She asked incredulously.

Katherine gave her a motherly look that made Layla retreat back. "This isn't a joke, Layla. You need to go there."

Layla became quiet, growing serious again. "So you're shipping me off to some boarding school in New Orleans?" She asked, beyond hurt at this point.

"It's for the best." Katherine said in a way that sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her daughter.

Layla wanted to argue but by the looks of it she knew it would be pointless. Her mother was set in stone with this decision. Layla felt close to crying again. She had never been away from her mother before. She had always been with her (and her father up until the divorce). How was she supposed to leave her mother behind just like that?

Even though they didn't have the best mother daughter relationship, her leaving was not going to be an easy transition. At least for Layla it wouldn't be. Not to mention Layla viewed herself as the glue. She was managing on keeping things together. Her mother was the adult but more than often Layla felt like she was the one in charge of things. Katherine suffered through major periods of depression randomly and at times she wouldn't even want to get out of bed unless Layla was there to encourage her. The divorce was still affecting Katherine and in Layla's mind she was the only one who could help her. She was the one who reminded her to take her medication and made sure the house wasn't a complete mess. Layla didn't want it looking like it did when her father had been living there.

Layla found it hard to even think about leaving her mother. Except here she was...being told she was being sent away...and by her mother no less. Her voice wavered when she spoke. "Are you at least taking me?" Despite the distressed emotions she was feeling, she tried her best to sound hopeful. If she were to leave then the most her mother could do was take her to New Orleans herself. Let her spend more time with her before she had to leave.

Katherine gave her a deep frown. However, before she was able to reply another voice rang out.

"No, I'm sorry to say she's not my dear."

Layla jumped a bit when she heard that unknown female voice. She was even more shocked when she turned towards where the voice had come from. Standing near the entrance of her house was an unfamiliar older woman. She had red hair and her fashion style matched the sophisticated aura that surrounded her. Layla could practically feel it as she continued to study the older woman. She wore vintage cat eye glasses that made her stand out more. Although her hair and fashion sense did a pretty good job at that. Not that Layla was judging. To each their own when it came to style. Plus it seemed like this woman was doing an amazing job pulling it off.

Layla's eyes widen even more when she saw the two albino men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses. They were standing behind the red haired woman. This made Layla's worry increase. "Who are you?" Layla asked mainly addressing the question to the woman with the red hair. She was the one Layla was the most curious about and she figured she was the one in charge out of the three of them. Just how long had they been there? And how did they enter her house without her hearing the front door open? Layla concluded it must have been from some type of magic. Transmutation as her mother had told her about.

"My name is Myrtle Snow." She earnestly introduced herself. "I'm here to escort you to Miss Robichaux's Academy."

Escort her? It was then that Layla saw the two suitcases that were on the floor next to woman named Myrtle and the two men with her.

"I packed your stuff already. Enough for now. I'll send the rest of your stuff later." Katherine said lowly automatically making Layla stare at her again.

"I'm leaving now?" Layla asked, her voice rising. "But-but it's too soon!" She exclaimed. Layla figured she'd leave in a few days (maybe weeks) but not right away. "Mom no, I can't just leave now. What about school?"

"Don't worry about school, I'll handle that." Katherine said as if it was no big deal.

To Layla though it was a big deal. This was her senior year. The year she was supposed to graduate and then go to college. She was gonna apply to a university here in Los Angeles and major in Forensics! Stay close by and keep an eye on her mother to make sure she'd be okay on her own. Layla couldn't just leave and forget all that. Just because she was a witch now didn't mean she could forget about her human life just like that...right? However, Layla was gonna learn that was exactly what that meant.

When she made no move to get up the two albino men behind Myrtle started to make their way towards her. Layla started to panic and she leaned back against the couch. Fear was plastered on her face. The last thing she wanted was to be touched. She hated being touched by anyone (especially men) because of what her father put her through.

It didn't take long for Myrtle to realize something was wrong with the girl. She raised her hand and Layla saw how the two men automatically stopped their walking. Instead Myrtle offered a hand for her to take. Reliance practically radiated off of her.

"Come along dear." Myrtle said in a soft tone of voice. She gestured for Layla to follow her.

Despite sensing that she could trust her, Layla was still nervous to get up. "But why can't my mom take me?" Layla asked, completely heart broken. When she asked this question and got no answer from her mother, she turned towards her direction. "Mom?"

Layla expected for Katherine to answer her but to immense disappointment Katherine wasn't even looking at her anymore. She was staring on the floor, completely ignoring her.

She was so sadden by this that Layla didn't even jump when a gentle hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Myrtle. Normally this would be the part where Layla would fight off the touch and run away but she got such reassurance from the older woman that Layla didn't do such things.

Myrtle gave the younger girl an earnest look. "Long goodbyes only make things harder my dear girl." She quietly told her.

That saying hit something within Layla. The teen looked at her mother for a few more seconds before she finally made the life changing decision to get up from the couch. Although it didn't seem like it was a decision because she knew there really was no choice. Either she left willingly or she'd be taken. Although she was thankful that Myrtle was making the process less traumatizing.

As she got up, Layla no longer tried getting her mother's attention as Myrtle lead her to the front door, with the suited men following carrying her belongings. Nor did Layla look back when she was close to exiting her house. She didn't do any of that. No matter how much she wanted to.

Layla, however, did take one of the photos that were on the counter being fully leaving. It was photo that only had her mother and her in it. A photo that she cherished and that would forever be a reminder of the mother that just sent her away as if nothing.

As Layla got in the car with the people that were taking her to her new life in New Orleans, she wondered if she would ever see her mother again? A feeling in her stomach told her she wouldn't. At least not anytime soon.

As the car drove off heading towards the train station where Myrtle said they were going to take, Layla couldn't help but cry as she thought about her mother. Despite the growing distance between them the lingering feeling of her mother being afraid of her was still there. However, there was another feeling Layla felt from her mother before she left that really made her want to breakdown.

That feeling being relief.

Her mother had actually been relieved seeing her leave. And that hurt Layla...that hurt her a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to New Orleans

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own **American Horror Story.** I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _I did not expect to update this story right away but I've just been so inspired lately that I can't stop writing. I had to give you guys this new chapter. Anyways here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy the interactions **Layla** has with the **Coven** members, especially with **Madison**. I have to admit it's pretty fun writing her character. She's the mean girl I was afraid of ever crossing paths when in high school but somehow that makes it even more fun to write xD You'll see how **Layla's** feel about the Hollywood Starlet when reading this chapter. Their "friendship" is for sure gonna be fun to develop as the story goes on._

 _Also shout out to **TheNymphOfTheCherryTree** , **Jurana Keri, Hpfan, Waterfalls1996, and SkittlezxBabex146 for leaving reviews in the last chapter!** You guys have no idea how much those meant to me! :)_

* * *

 _"Everyone thinks that a new place or a new identity will jump-start a new life."_ _―_ _Caroline Leavitt_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Welcome to New Orleans_**

Layla had never ridden on a train before. She's ridden on bus though. It was kind of impossible not to when she lived in such a huge city like Los Angeles. Before getting her license riding the bus was how she got around the city (when she wasn't riding her bike). However, Layla figured out right away how being on a train felt somewhat the same as if she were on a bus. Except there were two differences. The first was that the seats were much more comfier and the second was the cleanliness. No Metro bus she had ridden on before was that clean.

Except cleanliness didn't really matter at the moment. The train could have been one was the cleanest and the prettiest she's ever ridden but that wouldn't have made a difference. None of that could take away the desolation Layla was feeling. A feeling that hadn't gone away since leaving her home and mother. The dark brown haired girl looked out the window. With doleful eyes she watched the images of the buildings they were passing with such sorrow. Layla sniffled as she wiped at her cheeks. She then slowly moved her gaze down onto the photo she had on her lap. The one that was of her mother and her. Looking at the photo made another a sob escape her.

"What am I going to do now?" Layla asked in a small voice. She was mainly asking this question to herself, so she wasn't expecting someone to actually answer her...but someone did.

"What kind of a question is that?" Myrtle's voice took her by great surprise. She was sitting on the other aisle across from her with the two suited men sitting next to her. It wasn't such a large distance but it certainly made Layla think she wouldn't have been able to hear her. However, the older red haired woman heard her loud and clear, and her response was one of resolute. "You keep your head held up high, silly girl." After she said this she took a drag from the cigarette she had been smoking.

Layla blinked, trying her hardest to compose herself as she now stared at Myrtle. As soon as she made eye contact with her a part of Layla wanted to tell her she probably shouldn't smoke on a train because she'd get in trouble. However, Layla decided against doing this. Who was she to tell her on what not to do? Even if Layla wasn't a huge fan of smoking. Besides, she seriously doubted Myrtle would care if the train attendant called her out for it and told her to put it off. Myrtle seemed like the type of woman who knew how to handle herself in situations like those. Unlike her mother.

Speaking of her mother...

Layla had to hold back the tears that wanted to escape her yet again. "But how?" She asked referring to what Myrtle just said. What she told her was easier said than done. "My mom she _―_ " Layla, however, didn't get to finish that sentence because Myrtle interrupted her rather fervently.

"Failed to recognize the remarkable daughter that she was blessed with having." Myrtle told her without missing a beat. After that she inhaled before exhaling another puff from her cigarette. "That is a fault within her...not _yours_." She stated as she gave Layla an earnest look. "Always remember that."

Myrtle Snow wasn't always this open with the girls she retrieved for the academy. Not that she had the task of doing this often. There were only three other girls at the academy at the moment. With Layla's arrival it would now be four and hopefully maybe others would join in the up coming months. However, as much as she wanted that it seemed very unlikely. Sadly over the years their kind had been going down in numbers. It had actually been quite the surprise to hear there was another young witch who tapped into her powers. Needless to say when Myrtle got the call from Cordelia, she practically pictured the ecstatic look she had on as well as the relieved one based from the phone call. Just based on knowing there was another sister witch of theirs that had been found before anything terrible happened to her. Unlike with what happened with that blonde Cajun girl who got burned at the stake not that long ago. It was awful just thinking about it.

After learning of Layla's existence, Cordelia immediately sent Myrtle the directions and she was soon on her way. The beauty of magic. Cordelia did tell her that she would need a little more extra time to prepare for Layla's arrival at the academy. Hence why they took the train. Myrtle also figured the extra time would allow the reality of the situation to settle in better for Layla. And by the looks of it, Layla did need the extra time. The teen was still deeply sad that she had to leave her home and mother behind. Not that Myrtle was expecting her to immediately move on as if nothing. Myrtle could sense that Layla Bradshaw was not cold-hearted. Not like a lot of people she had met in her life time. No, the teen was more on the sensitive and reserved side of the spectrum. This brought out a form of protectiveness from inside Myrtle. None of the other girls Myrtle had met at the academy made her feel this way. Myrtle supposed it was because Layla reminded Myrtle of a younger Cordelia when she had been dropped off at the academy. A bird who wasn't yet ready to spread her wings to fly but would learn soon enough.

"So, I'm just supposed to forget my mother and move on?" Layla shakily questioned. Even though her mother and her didn't have a close relationship (they certainly were no _Rory_ and _Lorelai Gilmore_ that's for sure), Katherine Bradshaw was still her mother. How could Layla just forget about her?

Layla's soft voice made Myrtle come out of her thoughts. She once again looked at teen and this time saw the glum expression she had on. Myrtle knew what she would say next would probably not lessen that look she had on, but it needed to be said. Myrtle nodded her head. "If she fails to accept you for who you really are then yes, in do time, because we're survivors and that's what we do." Myrtle said shrugging, yet again taking another drag from her cigarette.

Despite the wise words Myrtle gave her, Layla had to admit that no matter how much she disliked cigarette's Myrtle sure had a way of making smoking look graceful. Layla mentally shook her head, once again feeling the intensity of everything that was happening. She repeated what Myrtle just said and as she did this Myrtle spoke out again catching her attention.

"We are strong women, Layla. That's something I hope you find out for yourself personally during your stay at Miss Robichaux's Academy." Myrtle voiced with passion. She spared the teen another glance before facing forward again in her seat, taking another lazily drag from her cigarette as she did this.

When Myrtle's attention went away from her, Layla glanced down at the photo in her lap again. This time she didn't feel tears want to escape her. However, sadness still remained within her. Even though Myrtle's words were blunt they were the truth, and unfortunately the truth isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Despite the possibility that Layla now faced that her mother would never truly accepting her for what she is, her crying to finally came to an end for the rest of the train ride to New Orleans.

* * *

They arrived in New Orleans a lot faster than Layla thought they would. Though in reality anyone else (who hadn't just been told they were a witch and were still dealing with it) would have probably thought the train ride was too long. It took about forty-five hours and forty-two minutes for them to arrive at their destination. Layla always had OCD tendencies when it came to timing. The anticipation of arriving at this mysterious boarding school for young witches got to Layla. She seriously felt like she was about head into _Hogwarts_ or something. Though she made sure to keep that comment to herself. Layla highly doubted Myrtle would have laughed at her attempt at a joke. Her mother sure hadn't. Myrtle, however, wasn't her mother but Layla still kept quiet.

Once the train stopped at the New Orleans train station, Layla went into the bathroom to freshen up and change into a new set of clothes. Myrtle insisted she'd change into something less traveled in. When it came to style, Layla had to say she wasn't the worst. Not that she was some fashionista but she wasn't a complete fashion victim either. Despite the strict rules her father had put in their household growing up, Layla always found ways to express herself when it came to her clothing style. That's why she settled on wearing the dark grey overall casual jumpsuit she owned with a black and white striped t-shirt underneath. She also ended up switching the flats she had been wearing for her used comfortable black _Toms_ instead.

After letting her hair down from the ponytail she had put it in sometime during the train ride, Layla wasn't surprised by the non-messy state it was in. Maybe that had to do with her having naturally wavy and straight hair, or maybe it was because her mother taught her how to handle hair from an early age.

Katherine was a hair dresser and ever since Layla could remember her mother had always stylized her hair. Over the years, Layla learned a few skills and tricks from her mother. At least there was a positive thing Layla could say about her. Anyways, despite her hair not being a mess, Layla still decided to put her hair into a side french braid. She always did prefer to have her hair out of the way if the opportunity provided it.

Layla then exited the bathroom and met up Myrtle and the other two suited albino men again. It didn't take long for Layla to be escorted into another vehicle. This time it was a huge black SUV. Layla didn't need to ask just where they were going once the car took off. She knew exactly where they were driving towards. And due to this, Layla felt her stomach do all sorts of flips. She seriously did not know what to expect. Myrtle and the other two men didn't make a sound, and so in result neither did Layla. The silence though just made her even more nervous. It had been too quiet that she actually let out a gasp when the car finally came to a halt.

They had arrived.

Layla didn't object when she gently prompted to get out of the car by one of the albino men. When stepped out of the car she saw how the other man had taken out her suitcases from the trunk. Her belongings as well as Myrtle and the two suited men now stood by the side walk, seemingly appearing to wait patiently for her to follow over. Layla got the hint by their expressions and cautiously made her way. Her attention was soon diverted onto something else. Something huge and beautiful looking.

The seventeen year old was now standing in front of a black gate. Her gaze though was focused on what resided behind the gate. She was in complete awe as she stared at the huge white house. Layla blinked a few times, surprised. So this was Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Ladies. It sure stood out as its name. Not to mention it was a very beautiful house. That was very much the truth as it was obvious. It looked nothing like _Hogwarts_. Not that Layla actually thought the school was going to be like that. She was just in awe. Layla had never seen a house that looked so beautiful and open before in person. She'd just seen nice houses like that in TV shows and movies. Her whole life she had lived in a small one story house. A house that only had one bathroom as well. Needless to say this was a real change.

Once Layla finished admiring the house she shifted her gaze towards Myrtle. To her immense shock though Myrtle nor the two suited men were there anymore. Layla's eyes widen in shock. One second they were there and the next...gone. Layla shook her head. She really had to learn to get used to that...but would she? Layla didn't want to dwell on that question any longer and instead focused on something else. Logically she knew she couldn't wait outside forever. Although there was no one there to greet her perhaps she was meant introduce herself first. By knocking on the front door of the school and presenting herself. So that's what she did.

Gathering up her courage and pushing away (yet not entirely successful) the nervousness she was feeling, Layla grabbed her two suitcases. When she got to the front door she was greatly taken back when it opened by itself just when she was about to knock. Despite the door opening by itself, Layla found herself expecting to see someone when the inside view came into her vision. However, adding to her immense shock, there was no one inside. Layla frowned but still made the rash decision of going inside. She closed the front door behind her as she did this.

"Hello?" Layla called out, bemused. "Is anyone here?"

No response.

This muddled her even more.

Layla put her suitcases to the ground and she shyly walked further inside. She hoped to see somebody but to her disappointment there was no on there. It took about a few second more until she finally saw someone...or better yet...until she saw something.

The moment she saw the slim black cat that was in the hallway near to what she assumed was the living room, just relaxing, Layla forgot about seeking anyone else in the house. One look at a cat and she automatically turned into the character of _Sebastian_ from _Black Butler._ Layla always had been a cat lover. Actually she's always been an animal lover but cats were her favorite kind of animal. Even despite never owning a cat herself. Her father never allowed her to have one and even after he left her mother still said no. Layla's nerves went away and instead all her attention was on the black cat. She smiled. No one could have faulted her for being starry eyed when looking at this animal. They were just too beautiful to be ignored.

"Hi, kitty." Layla cooed as she slowly walked towards it. She made sure to take caution steps because she did not want to scare off this majestic creature. Once close she got on her knees. Luckily the cat hadn't run off and was instead looking at her with interest. She put one of her hands out towards it. "Aw, aren't you an exquisite being, yes you are." She waited patiently for the cat to make the next move. She wanted to establish trust between them.

After she said this it didn't take long for the cat to sniff her hand before letting her fully pet it. Layla beamed when this happened. The feeling of the cat's fur made her want to melt from the cuteness. "What's your name?" She asked out-loud when she didn't see a tag around the cat's neck. Of course she didn't expect a response but she asked anyway. She tilted her head a bit as she continued petting the cat. It's purring of content growing louder and louder. "How funny would it be if your name was Salem?" Layla joked to herself. Indeed that would have been funny as equally weird.

Layla's smile soon fell when the cat meowed before scurrying off. It had been a grumpy meow which really confused Layla. At first she thought she did something wrong but then she felt that something was off. Before she was when able to get up into a full stance, she was severely thrown off when a bag was put over her head. Her scream for help was muffled as she was being dragged to God knows where.

She tried tried fighting off her attackers but it was no match. Just by her thrashing Layla could tell there was more than one person doing this to her. There was a brief pause where all movements stopped from them and Layla tried using this as her opportunity to shake off her attackers again. However, she didn't get far in her counter attack because she was then harshly pushed forward before she heard the slamming of a door behind her.

When Layla felt like she wasn't being man handled anymore, she pulled the bag off her head. After doing this, Layla immediately noticed that she was inside some small closet. Her heart rate escalated because of the terrible old memories that were popping up in her head. It was too small for her liking. Way too small. This freaked her out. The amount of times her father had locked her in their closet because of her "behavior" made her extremely afraid of small places now. She even hated going in elevators. That's how much it traumatized her. Layla knew if she stayed any longer she would have a full blown panic attack.

The seventeen year tried opening the door but it was locked. This distressed her even more. "Let me out, please!" Layla cried out pleadingly. She banged and kicked at the door. However, no one opened the door for her which just added to the panic she was already feeling. "Please!" She shouted as tears now ran down her face. "I-I-can't be in here any longer! Please!" A feeling of guilt, unsureness, and curiosity settle within her. Layla figured these feelings were coming from her attackers. She could hear voices from the other side of the door. Although they were slightly muffled, Layla for the most could understand what they were saying. And based on their voices they were girls. Were these the others girls who attended the school as well?

"Maybe we should..."

"No, not yet."

"Girl, just open the damn door! It sounds like she's about to pass out in there."

Clearly two of the girls were no longer finding this amusing. However, the remaining girl wasn't caving in on ending what Layla was now assuming to be a prank. That didn't lessen her panic even if it was a prank. This wasn't funny to her. She gave the door one last kick resulting in the girls outside to bicker with each other even more. Layla backed away from the door. She wiped at her cheeks removing any tears that were there before she closed her eyes. She began doing what she would always do when her father would lock her inside the closet. She started counting backwards from one hundred. All while this time she pictured being outside of this closet and back into the hallway again. She had reached the number eighty-seven when she heard a surprised gasp coming from in front of her.

"Holy shit, she really can do Transmutation."

Layla immediately opened her eyes once she heard that voice. It sounded way more clearer and she automatically knew why. Opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer inside that small closet but outside in the hallway. This time she was faced with three other girls. Each of them staring at her intently. As Layla looked at them she studied their appearance. Out of the three of them though she only recognized _one_ of them. _Madison Montgomery._ Needless to say she was shocked to see a teen celebrity here of all people. But low and behold the blonde Hollywood Starlet was the one who felt the least guilt. Layla stared at her with wariness.

"We just wanted to see for ourselves." She nonchalantly said. Based on that, Layla automatically knew she was the one who orchestrated this whole thing. "Besides the unnecessary panicking, I'd say I was impressed. I give it a eight out of ten. It would have been a nine, if not for the annoying crying."

Layla almost glared at her. Unnecessary panicking? Annoying crying? She had been locked in a closet! She had a right to full on panic and to cry.

The shorter dark haired girl that was on the left gave her a bright smile. "Hey, I'm Nan." She said gaining Layla's attention. Based on her thoughts, Nan knew the new girl was contemplating telling Madison off and she decided to step in by introducing herself. The prank had been enough, why add more drama? Besides, she already felt bad enough based on the Layla's thoughts. She had no idea the closet prank would affect her so much.

Layla turned her attention onto her. The anger she felt melted away as she did so. By the looks of it appeared that Nan had some form of down syndrome. That, however, didn't take away the beauty that she saw in her. Layla could tell Nan was naturally kindhearted. Even with the prank that she had been a part in, Layla sensed the guilt Nan had felt. She was genuinely sorry.

The dark skinned girl that was standing a bit farther away from the other two girls gave her a single nod. "Queenie." She simply introduced herself. Based on that response alone Layla could tell she was more on the reserved side. She herself could respect that. Layla though also instantly recognized her voice as the one ordering they should open the door. The unsure feelings had come from her.

That only left the feeling of curiousness and of course that came from...

"Madison Montgomery, but I'm sure you already knew that." The blonde said rather arrogantly causing Queenie to roll her eyes and Nan to shake her head.

Despite her arrogance, Madison had been right.

Layla knew Madison Montgomery. Well, she didn't know her but she's heard of her. Madison was a teen actress. Layla had seen a few of her movies and even TV show appearances. Although recently she noticed how the blonde hadn't done any work. No movies or TV show appearances. Guess now she knew why. Layla had just assumed the tabloids had been right about her being in rehab or something. Madison Montgomery didn't have the best track record in the media even now at the age of eighteen. Although Layla liked a few of her works, she didn't look up to her. Still, it was surreal being in the presence of a celebrity, even an infamous one like Madison Montgomery.

Layla inhaled and exhaled, finding her voice. "Layla." She coughed before finding confidence that she didn't even know was there. "Layla Bradshaw." She was a bit thrown back by the bored expression that was now set on Madison's face.

"We know your name already." Madison coolly said. "Cordelia told us before you arrived today."

Layla became confused. She rubbed her arms, nervously. "Cordelia?" She spoke, unsure.

"Yes. That would be me." Came a new voice. It was older, softer but attained a form of authority. Layla turned towards the direction it came from. The staircase that was in front of them further down the hall. The older woman gave her a smile that made Layla relax. "Cordelia Foxx." She formerly introduced with herself as she walked down the stairs. Once she was close enough she offered her another warm smile. "It's nice to be antiquated with you, Layla. I'm glad you finally made it. We have been waiting for your arrival."

Layla had no difficulty returning the smile as she took in her wardrobe. She was wearing a black and white dress that had floral designs on it. Layla right away felt warmness coming from Cordelia. It was a sense a warmness she hadn't even felt when around her own mother. She also felt the same reassurance when meeting Myrtle. Layla automatically knew just by those feelings that she could trust Cordelia.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Foxx."

A soft melodious laugh filled the air. "Cordelia is just fine." Cordelia gently informed her before looking at Madison and the other girls. Her eyes then caught sight of the closet door that was closed and put the missing pieces together. Her smile faltered as a serious expression took over. "I hope everything is alright here?" She spoke as she mainly addressed this to Madison.

Madison forced a tight smile. "Of course. We were just welcoming our newest student."

"Hmm." Cordelia hummed not believing her for a second. She'd be sure to ask Layla about this later.

"Are you a teacher here?" Layla suddenly asked her. She mainly asked this question because she didn't want Cordelia to further ask about the incident that just happened. Although she hadn't witnessed it, Layla had a feeling she just knew. Layla herself just wanted to forget about it already. She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a scoff coming from Madison.

"She's the only teacher." Madison snidely told her.

Layla saw the look Cordelia threw Madison before returning her gaze onto her. "I'm the headmistress." Cordelia softly informed her.

"Oh." Layla uttered.

"But I will be the one to help you learn more about your powers as well as help you gain control over them." Cordelia earnestly informed her. "But I'll get into that in further details once you get settled in." She explained to her. "We have an extra room with Madison, but if you're not comfortable to have a roommate yet given your powers we do have an extra room for you to choose."

Layla took a glance at Madison before she made up her decision. There was no way she going to share a room with her after the prank she pulled on her. There was no freakin' way. "I'd like a spare room, please." She could have sworn she saw Madison roll her eyes after saying this. Layla said nothing in response to that.

Cordelia nodded her head. "Alright, Spalding and I will show you to your room. Once you've settled in come back downstairs and meet the rest of us in the living room for Midday Gathering."

"Midday Gathering?" Layla asked, curious.

"It's like therapy." Queenie told her.

Madison looked at Layla harshly again. "Yeah, so be ready to pour out your heart and get all emotional and shit." She sneered at the brunette. Her smirk only grew when she saw Layla shrink back in total shyness. It looked like the new girl was super easy to mess with her. At last there was some form of entertainment. Madison had been bored stuck in a house with just two other girls around her own age. Girls who weren't that much fun to begin with. She needed a new distraction and she had a feeling Layla Bradshaw was just the distraction she needed.

"It's not as bad as you think." Nan said as a way to lessen the nerves she could read on Layla.

Layla sighed at this new set of information. She was not looking forward to that. The reason why was because the seventeen year old wasn't a huge fan of therapy sessions. After her parents divorced and the abuse she went through became public knowledge she was told (more liked forced) to do therapy. Layla didn't want to talk about what she went through. She just wanted to move on and forget the misery her father caused. Although she knew it wouldn't necessarily be like her old therapy sessions the whole part where she talked about herself was something she ever liked doing.

Cordelia ended up asking the girls to wait in the living room as she showed Layla to her new room. Spalding, as Layla had come to find out was the butler the academy had. Layla had never actually met a butler before. She didn't necessarily know what to think about him. Okay...that was a lie. Layla though didn't like saying he was creepy looking...but that was the truth. With his shaggy unkempt grey hair and just eerie demeanor, that didn't help in that department. He also didn't say much...but she'd soon find out why that was. After putting her bags in the room that would be hers now, Cordelia politely dismissed Spalding. It was now just Cordelia and her...but not for long. As Layla had been studying the room her eyes practically sparkled when she saw the cat from earlier come inside.

"Hello again." Layla softly said as the cat approach her. She bent down to reach the cat's height.

Cordelia smiled once more. "Ah, I see you two met already. He has quite the character, doesn't he?"

Layla nodded her head. "Yeah. What's his name?" Layla asked as she gently petted the cat.

"Truth be told he doesn't have a name." Cordelia admitted to her. "He just wandered in here a couple months ago and I didn't have the heart to throw him out." She watched with interest as the cat interacted with her. It wasn't often he did this with any of the other girls. An idea then came to mind.

"Would you like to name him?" Cordelia suggested to Layla.

Layla's eyes widen in surprise as she looked up at her. "Really? Me? I just got here. Wouldn't any of the other girls want that to do that? Or you?"

Cordelia smiled at her bashfulness. "He seems to be quite taken with you. Besides, if the other girls wanted to name him they would have already. And anyways he hasn't been this open with any of the other girls. As for me...I think he just tolerates me because I'm the one that feeds him." She joked causing Layla to smile.

Layla looked at the cat, finding the idea of her actually naming him to be nice. "Well, when I was little I always told myself if I ever got a cat and it was a boy I'd name him Orion. I've always been intrigued with the whole Greek Mythology." She confessed to Cordelia. She softened her expression even more as she looked down towards the cat. "How's that? Do you like the name Orion?"

The cat's increased purring made Layla take that as a yes.

Cordelia continued to bask in the scene before a serious question came to mind. "Layla." She suddenly said gaining the teen's attention. "How much did your mother tell you about being a witch?"

Layla immediately stood up again. She let out a sigh. You mean other than being told it was a burden and that her mother wouldn't have had her if she had known about her abilities? Layla thought to herself. She looked straight into Cordelia's light brown eyes. "She just told me the basic stuff, I suppose." Along with admitting that her grandmother had made horrible mistakes in the past. Something Layla was still very unsure about.

Cordelia nodded her head, taking her reply. "Well, if you have questions, any at all you can always ask me. That's why I'm here. But rest assured I will go over the basics of this academy along with the rules during our Midday Gathering. "

Layla did have a lot of questions to ask but she couldn't really think what to ask at this moment. She just seemed a little to out of place. Her shy exterior did falter a little as she kept talking with Cordelia. Although she had just met the older woman, Layla felt comfortable enough to engage in lighthearted conversation with her. "So do I just point my finger and magic dust comes out?" Layla asked playfully. She couldn't help but try to lighten things up a bit, even despite all the sudden changes she was going through.

Cordelia could sense this and offered her an amused smile. "No, that's not how this works."

Layla laughed sheepishly. "I know...just kidding." Although she felt foolish, the small smile she had was still there. "That's just my comedic side coming out of hiding."

Cordelia gave her another small smile before excusing herself. "I'll let you unpack and when you're ready you can come downstairs."

"Alright." Layla said nodding her head. Before Cordelia left she thanked her again. The older blonde gave her a simple nod and then closed her bedroom door.

Once alone, Layla sat down on her bed. Not long after Orion jumped onto her lap. Layla had no objections to this and right away started gently petting him again, his purring soothing her as much as it could at the moment.

Now that Layla was finally alone she reflected on everything that just happened. She closed her eyes again, exhaling and inhaling. This was her life now. She knew the sooner Layla accepted that the better it would be. Only problem was that she didn't want to accept it. She could make all the jokes she wanted, laugh, and smile but the truth was she just wasn't fully ready yet...but she had to be. She knew that she had to be.

Orion meowing made Layla open her eyes again. She pet him one last time before she stood up from her bed, gently putting him down on the ground again. She then grabbed one of her suitcases and started to unpack her clothes. This being just one of the many steps in the right direction that would lead her into accepting this new life of hers.


	4. Chapter 4: The first sighting

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own_ _ **American Horror Story**_ _or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _I was able to finish this chapter a lot sooner than I thought. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'm thinking the next chapter will finally start to head into episode one of Season three. So you'll see **Zoe** show up and read her interactions with **Layla** ^.^ Anyways, this is mainly a filler chapter with just more **Layla** and her getting used to being in New Orleans. Her and **Madison** do share more scenes together and there also a brief appearance of a character I think you guys will enjoy a lot. __Also I just wanted to point out that **Layla** is such a **Harry Potter** fan, which I'm sure you guys already knew based on the many references she's made. She also loves other popular fandoms as you guys will find out. Really, overall she's just an adorable nerd.(:_

 ** _anonymouscsifan:_** _I know a lot of people don't like **Madison**. For awhile I didn't either but she grew on me. If you've watched Season 8 you see how much she's changed for the better. Her character is definitely developing, which was something that should have been done in Season 3, but they didn't. I am glad she's changed now though for this newer season. It gives me ideas with how **Madison** will interact with **Layla** in Season 8 when she returns. **Layla** is not a replacement for **Zoe**. **Zoe** will be in this story and will hopefully show up in the next chapter. This is actually going to be an eventual **Kyle/OC/Zoe** fanfic. I know it's sad that **Layla** feels like her mother **Katherine** didn't want her anymore. Some people aren't meant to be parents, or were never never meant to be good parents, as you mentioned. **Katherine** **Bradshaw** is an example of that. Although she does love **Layla** , her love for her daughter is not as strong as it's suppose to be. **Katherine** will be mentioned several times throughout the story. As well as **Layla's** father. Who she severely hates, but is still afraid of him. _

**_Laurel:_** _Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough for you. Even without the full Midday gathering. It is mentioned. Don't worry when **Zoe** arrives there is gonna be another Midday gathering scene. With a tad bit more dialogue because of **Layla**. _

**_Jurana Keri:_** _I'm glad you liked that I changed the scene. Although **Layla** didn't like the prank it was somewhat fun to write because the others got to witness **Layla** use transmutation, which is something **Madison** was very curious about as read in the last chapter. It's going to be interesting when **Zoe** does arrive because you'll read about how **Layla** isn't one hundred percent into the whole pranking thing that **Madison** has planned out. Or I guess it's more of a hazing thing. An initiation of some sorts. _

**_TheNymphOfTheCherryTree:_** _**Madison** is the one character we all love to hate. Her character is definitely complex but that's what I find interesting. She's a mean girl but I feel that her character could have been developed more especially because of the shit she went through in Season 3. She does have redeemable qualities because so far is Season 8 her character has changed. Especially after watching episode 6 of Season 8. I can say that I am now 100% a **Madison** fan xD I feel like by Season 8 her and **Layla** will have a better understanding with one another. And I see **Layla** eventually forgiving her for all the shit she did in Season 3. As for now though **Layla** and her are gonna have a interesting "friendship" if you can call it that. I know I am excited to bring in **Zoe** because that's when shit starts to go down. Her and **Layla** are going to be the ultimate best-friends and power couple later later on ^.^ It's interesting that you brought up **Orion** as **Layla's** familiar...I didn't actually think someone would bring that up but I'm glad that you did. Is he her familiar though? You'll just have to wait and see.(:_

 ** _belladu57:_** _Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story!_

 ** _Hpfan:_** _Thanks again for your review! **Layla's** power of empathy is very important throughout the story. She's gonna struggle with it at first as you will read in this chapter and the following ones. But once she gets the handle of it you'll see how useful it can be. Empathy has always caught my interest as a power and I wanted to use it in this story for my **OC**. _

**_SkittlezxBabex146_ :** _Aww I know, isn't **Orion** the cutest? Don't worry, **Layla** will eventually get **Madison** back for the whole locking her in the closet._

 _ **P.S.** If you guys haven't tried the chocolate candy **Sky Bar**...OMG dude they are good. Totally unhealthy but what candy isn't? xD _

* * *

_"This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_ _― Leigh Fallon, Carrier of the Mark_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_** ** _The first sighting_**

It had been only a few days since Layla had arrived to New Orleans and she had to admit the city was... _interesting_.

Not that Layla _really_ knew but she just assumed that it was. After all this was her first time being in New Orleans. Based on years of social knowledge though she knew that the city was a well known tourist spot. However, since arriving she spent most of her time inside Miss Robichaux's Academy. The seventeen year old had yet to actually _explore_ the city of New Orleans.

There was a reason for that though.

As Cordelia told her, she needed to control her powers. Unless she wanted to cause another scene like she did at school. Which Layla didn't want that. Another Transmutation incident out in public was something she tried to avoid doing now. Except she also didn't want to be swarmed with other people's emotions. With all the warnings Cordelia gave her didn't mean she was a prisoner stuck inside the academy. However, Layla at the moment didn't want to be around _other_ people.

The Bradshaw girl felt she wasn't ready yet to go out in the open.

It wasn't the same as if she were just inside the academy with the others that were there. Not that were a lot of them to begin with. As Layla quickly found out during the Midday Gathering they had after her arrival. Since then Cordelia had been helping Layla control her powers. Or at least _tried_ to. It was a lot easier said than done. Not necessarily with Transmutation but with her power of Pathokinesis. Layla was finding it hard to master that specific power. It was too overwhelming.

Especially after Cordelia told her about the tragic history of the past witches who had the same emotional power. Not that there was a lot of them. Coming across a witch with the ability of Pathokinesis was very rare. Especially nowadays, and there was a reason for that. Cordelia had been very clear on how glad they were able to get to her before her emotional powers were able to get the best of her...or actually the worst. And after hearing about the tragic past of those witches who had the misfortune of having this specific power, Layla too had been glad they got to her in time.

Despite being glad that she was found in time before anything awful happened to her, Layla was still unhappy with the reality of the situation. Although the academy was like her safe haven now, she didn't feel like she belonged. The Bradshaw girl felt really out of place. Then again she had always felt out of place. This time though it was because this academy wasn't her home...not that she had a real home anymore. It wasn't that she hated the other girls.

Well, Layla strongly disliked Madison for the prank she did. The other girls had apologized but Madison hadn't. That, however, didn't mean that Layla hated her. Still, she did her absolute best to ignore the blonde actress, unless she had to respond to something that more than likely Cordelia asked her nicely to do. It was hard to say no to Cordelia, especially since the older woman had been nothing but nice to Layla since her arrival. Cordelia was the only other person in the academy that Layla would openly talk to. She really had no difficulty speaking with her.

Now it wasn't like Layla fully ignored Queenie and Nan like she did with Madison, but even with them the conversation would be polite, short, and simple. Orion was enough company for Layla. At least that's what she would tell herself. In her mind Layla rationalized that she distanced herself from the others because that's what she was used to.

Growing up Layla never really had any close friends, and there was a reason for that. Overall though it was just easier to not form friendships or establish relationships. Even with the crushes she's had in the past, Layla knew she would never want it to become serious with anybody. Detaching herself made the hurt of getting rejected by those who were supposed to care for you hurt less.

If only she had followed that advice when it came to her own mother...

But it had worked when in school with the other students there. Except Layla wasn't attending school anymore. Well, she was but it wasn't an ordinary type of school. There was only three other students at the academy and as Cordelia had explained to her it wouldn't be surprising if the numbers never went beyond that. That was just the unfortunate truth of the situation.

Layla Bradshaw, however, was used to solitude and not having any _real_ friends. A choice that she had come to make throughout her seventeen years of living. Unknown to Layla today was going to be different than the usual routine she had settled on ever since her arrival.

The seventeen year old was currently making her way to the kitchen. It was around the same time she would normally be eating lunch. When she walked into the kitchen she immediately caught sight of Queenie and Nan. Queenie was sitting on the left side of the kitchen table eating a sandwich, while Nan was sitting next to her reading a book. She looked to be completely engrossed by it. Layla could understand that. She too always got pulled in whenever she read a book with a good plot. Those were the ones that made her life a little better and less dull. Well, the dull part for when she hadn't known she had been a witch. When she thought she was completely ordinary. Normal...but now she wasn't.

Layla suddenly jumped in place and let out a gasp when she felt someone bump into her right shoulder. When she turned around she saw that it was just Madison that had passed by her. The unexpected contact made Layla think about her father for a brief moment there. This tended to sometimes happen when someone would make physical contact with her. Sometimes she would have a full blown freak out depending on how physical the contact had been. This one wasn't as bad...so Layla had been able to sooth away her sudden fear. But clearly she hadn't calmed down as fast she wanted to.

Madison had seen her reaction and was thoroughly muddled to the point of annoyance. "Jesus, relax. What's your deal?" The blonde asked looking at her oddly. She was standing in front of her now, arms crossed over her chest. Madison took notice how Layla looked to be more bothered than any ordinary person would have been with just having their shoulder bumped into.

Layla was quiet, unable to find her voice. The harsh stare Madison was giving her added more to her shyness. She lowered her eyes towards the ground.

The silence grew between them, causing Queenie to glance towards them. She had been listening though as she finished what was left of her sandwich. Out of nowhere, and without even glancing away from the book she was reading, Nan spoke up. Loud and clear. "She doesn't like to be touched."

Madison harshly eyed Layla before letting out a scoff. "What did daddy touch you the wrong way or something?" She asked not at all meaning what she was saying. However, when she saw the crestfallen face Layla had on her eyes widened. That harsh look she had on before faltered. "Oh shit...did he?"

Layla was quick to reply. She lifted her gaze from the ground to look at Madison. Although she was ready to answer, her voice sounded shaky from embarrassment and fear. Fear that was still there because of her father. "It wasn't like that." She meekly explained. Her father was many things but he wasn't _that_ deprived. However, that did not excuse him from everything else he did to her and her mother. He was still a bastard. A cold hearted bastard.

"She's right." Nan answered, this time looking up from her book. She had on a serious expression. "But it was still abuse."

By now Queenie had finished her food. She ended up throwing Nan a glare of warning after she heard her speak again. "Nan, that's enough." From personal experience, Queenie knew that sometimes Nan couldn't help but blurt out what a person was thinking. Nan didn't mean to cause trouble, but sometimes because of her power it just would lead to trouble.

From what she said on the new girl though Queenie could tell this was information Layla didn't want the others to know. Queenie could relate to that. She for one knew what it is like not wanting others to know about her personal information. She had a gloomy past and she could tell Layla did as well. Queenie's glare suddenly lessened when she saw Nan get a guilty look on her face. It was like the same one she got when they had done the closet prank on Layla when she first arrived.

"I'm sorry." Nan sheepishly apologized to Layla. She had yet to have full control of her own powers. Being Clairvoyant has its perks but it also had a lot of inconveniences. Sometimes she just couldn't stop herself from blurting out what the person was thinking inside their own heads. A person thoughts could be loud and intrusive, and as she's come to realize Layla's thoughts were pretty loud.

Layla directed her attention onto Nan. Her face was blank before she gave her a small smile. No matter how much she didn't like Nan saying that about her personal life out-loud, Layla couldn't find it within herself to be mad at her. After all Nan had a power that was somewhat the same as hers and was hard to control.

In fact, in Layla's opinion having the ability to constantly read people's mind was worse. She right away saw Nan nod her head, indicating she must have heart her last thought. Layla once again couldn't find it within herself to fault Nan for that. "That's okay." She softly told her. Nan smiled before returning to read her book.

The kitchen once again became quiet. Not necessarily peaceful but it wasn't awkward either. It soon ended though when Madison spoke up. She was still standing in front of Layla, but her arms were no longer crossed over her chest. There was also no harsh or judgmental look on her face. She actually appeared to be unreadable at the moment. Not at all like her usual mean girl self.

"Look, I'm going out to the store to get some more cigarettes." Madison nonchalantly told Layla. "Wanna tag along?"

Layla's furrowed her eyebrows, thoroughly puzzled. She pulled at the end of her jacket sleeves. Was she really inviting her? Layla's mouth opened but no real words were able to come out. She was just too confused and shocked by her invitation. "Uh..."

Madison let out a sigh. "Consider this as my way of apologizing." She drawled. "For the comment I made and for the closet incident." The blonde actress was never one to actually say the words 'I'm sorry'. This was the closest she'd get to saying that. Whether Layla accepted the apology, that was up to her. Madison did her part. However, she grew slightly impatient when Layla had yet to make up her mind. "You can stay here and wallow or go out." She said, her voice took a hard tone. "This is New Orleans after all. Why stay locked up all day?"

Although Layla didn't want to leave the academy to go out in the open, she kind of liked that Madison was being somewhat civil with her. Layla could actually feel that she was _trying_. There was still attitude and her usual bitchiness but Layla felt the regret that was within Madison for the comment she made about her father. It wasn't full on regret, but it was there. That had to mean something...right?

Layla decided to give in. Besides, what was the worse that could happen? They were only going to the store to buy cigarettes for Madison. Shouldn't take that long to go in and out of the store. She felt like she would be able to handle her powers for that amount of time anyways. Plus this seemed like a perfect change to practice her control as well in front of other people.

"Alright." Layla finally answered her. She became unsure again though when a question suddenly popped into her head. "Should we tell Cordelia before we go?" Layla asked. Despite agreeing to go, Layla didn't want to leave and get in trouble. She felt more comfortable if either her or Madison asked Cordelia permission.

Madison waved off her concern. "We won't be gone that long."

Layla was still unsure and was ready to say her concerns, but once again Nan spoke up.

"I'll tell her." Nan reassured Layla. She looked up from her book to give her a smile before focusing on her book again.

Madison glanced at Nan before moving her gaze onto Layla again. "There you happy? Now let's go before I change my mind." She didn't wait for Layla to reply as she made her way out of the kitchen. The blonde let out a loud gasp just when she was about to turn the corner.

Orion had chosen that moment to make an appearance. The black cat caught sight of the blonde girl and not long afterwards hissed at her before hurrying towards Layla. He affectionately ran through her legs before going on his merry way.

Watching the cat act sweet around Layla made Madison let out a huff. Once regaining her composure, she narrowed her eyes to where the black cat had gone to. Layla could see pure annoyance when looking into her eyes. "I swear that cat is bipolar."

"You're one to talk." Queenie scoffed at what Madison said. "He just doesn't like you." That got Nan to let out a laugh as she continued her reading.

Layla found what Queenie said to be true. She'd come to realize that Orion didn't seem to really like anyone besides her. The only other person the cat was semi-decent with was Cordelia. Despite not liking anyone else, Orion was nowhere near as hostile towards Queenie and Nan as he was with Madison. Orion really disliked Madison. It'd only been a few days since her arrival, and Layla already lost count of the times Orion had hissed at the blonde actress. It was like a daily routine if the black cat ever crossed paths with the teen celebrity. Layla would be a liar if she didn't admit it was kind of a funny scene to witness. It was one of the few things that actually _really_ made her laugh.

Queenie's comment resulted in Madison giving her glare before flipping her off. The blonde then proceeded to walk away again. This time more dramatically. As least to Layla it seemed to be dramatic with the way her hips swayed. Layla sighed, figured she should follow her. Before fully leaving the kitchen, Queenie caught her attention.

"Good luck." Queenie muttered, slightly shaking her head. "You're gonna need it with that bitch."

Layla wasn't that shocked to hear Queenie use that kind of language. Especially when it was directed towards Madison of all people. As she'd come to learn, Queenie always had something to say about Madison. Not that it was some huge secret of how Queenie was no fan of the blonde actress. Layla could tell from the moment they met that there was animosity between them. Layla also learned this thanks to the unique power Queenie had.

The darker skinned witch had the ability the transfer pain onto others. Like a voodoo doll. Or as Queenie liked to call to herself the "Human Voodoo Doll." It was by far the most unique power Layla had learned about. One would be incredibly stupid to mess with a person who had that power. Clearly Madison hadn't learned that lesson yet. Not with the interesting Midday gatherings and dinners they've had so far. Madison's own powers of Telekinesis, along with her mean girl attitude had a lot to do with that.

Layla didn't end up saying anything to Queenie. She just nodded her head before quickly following behind Madison. She knew Queenie was right though. If she was gonna spend time with Madison, Layla felt like she would need all the luck she could get.

* * *

Layla didn't expect to break out into full conversation with Madison once she was in her car. But the seventeen year old also didn't think it would be quiet and awkward between them. Not that she felt any awkwardness coming from Madison. No...all that was on herself.

The Bradshaw girl wanted to say something...but she couldn't figure out what to say. That just happened to be the downside when purposefully detaching yourself from others your own age. One never knows what to say, let alone act. Layla gave up trying to initiate conversation. She sighed as she started taking off her jacket. Once she had the clothing item off, Madison got a side glimpse of her t-shirt.

There was writing in cursive on the front of Layla's white t-shirt that said: _I am from another universe._ The t-shirt also had the design of some space ship and the moon. The sight of it nearly made Madison want to groan. That was some sci-fi nerd shit.

Madison had to admit that she didn't know much about Layla. She only really knew four things about her.

 ** _One:_** Madison knew of Layla's powers.

 _ **Two:** _Layla was an _incredibly_ clumsy ass girl. Madison had lost count of the times Layla had either bumped into things or had either tripped or _almost_ tripped. The girl was a walking disaster. It was like she had two left feet. Madison felt that if Layla were in a horror movie she'd definitely would have been killed. And the reason why would because she tripped and fell during the climatic chase scene. Madison imaging that in her head found that to be amusing and ironic. Ironic because funny enough she had played the helpless victim roll in a horror movie before...and her character had died because she had tripped.

 _ **Three:** _Apparently Layla had been abused by her father. Hence why she was always so jumpy. Which was something Madison wouldn't have known that soon if not for her out of hand comment and Nan's Clairvoyance.

 _ **F** **our** **(and this was probably the nicest one):** _Layla had an _alright_ sense of style. Now it was nowhere near her own sense of style, but Madison had to admit it was cute in it's own way. Not that she would ever admit it out-loud. Still, her thinking that was a high compliment.

However, that lame t-shirt of hers ruined the whole outfit. When the light turned red, Madison fully looked at the t-shirt with distaste. "Ugh, please don't tell me you're one of those nerds who likes _Star Trek."_

Layla for a second there had no idea what she was talking about. It was until she followed Madison's gaze onto her t-shirt. Finally understanding what she meant, Layla shook her head. "Of course not." The Bradshaw girl said trying her hardest to sound serious before her voice got lighthearted, throwing Madison completely off. "I'm more of a _Star Wars_ gal."

Madison just rolled her eyes. Figures she would be a nerd. An uncoordinated nerd at that.

Layla no longer found it hard to talk with Madison. Her dissing her t-shirt was the icebreaker of things. Although she didn't like Madison hating on her t-shirt, Layla found her dislike for it rather funny. She decided to go with it and continue the conversation in a rather comical way. "I'm also a huge _Harry Potter_ fan." She boasted rather proudly, knowing full well it would annoy her. "I love the book and movie series. I even took the sorting hat test online and I got _Ravenclaw_."

This time Madison couldn't stop the groan that escaped her. "Oh God, please just stop talking." She looked forward again when the light turned green.

Layla stopped talking, but she didn't hide the smile she had on from Madison for the rest of the car ride.

When they arrived at the store, which happened to be a convenience store, a thought popped up. Layla suddenly felt stupid for not thinking this sooner. "Wait." She exclaimed. By now Madison had parked and was already out of the car. She hadn't closed the door yet as she raised one of her perfect eyebrows in question. An annoyed expression was set on her face.

"What?" She asked the dark haired girl.

Layla gazed around the parking lot. By the looks of it there wasn't a lot of cars parked there but she was still on high alert. She steadied her eyes onto Madison's. "Aren't you afraid someone is gonna recognize you?"

Madison didn't appear nervous about. In fact, the blonde actress now looked rather overjoyed at the thought of being recognized. She shrugged her shoulders. "Why hide from my fans?" She smirked before finally closing the car door on her face.

Layla sighed and got out of the car. She once again followed behind Madison as they entered the convenience store. Once inside she took notice that there was a group of guys that looked to be college aged. They were talking with one another apparently deciding on what to get with the drinking options. Layla had to hold in her eye roll. Typical frat boys.

There was also two other girls in there who also appeared to be college aged but they were already heading towards the cashier. However, their attention, along with a few of the boys near the bear section shifted onto Madison when she walked towards the cashier. It really did not take long for the store customer's to recognize the teen star. Layla just sighed before going to the aisle that was in the opposite direction. She did not want to be near a crowd.

The excitement she was getting from all of them was making her want to bounce around and smile like crazy. However, she was doing the breathing exercises Cordelia had taught her, along with her counting.

 _100...99...98...97...96...95..._

Layla kept doing that until she got a better handle on herself. She felt proud that she was working through the emotions. Then again, excitement and happiness were emotions that were the easiest to control. It was the others that worried Layla. Luckily the convenience store at the moment only had upbeat emotions.

She stopped her walking when she arrived at the candy section. Layla smiled at the sight of the candy. One specifically caught her interest. _Sky Bar._ She loved that candy. The chocolate candy bar was really unhealthy for people, but damn if it wasn't delicious to have. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had a _Sky Bar._ It'd been years that was for sure.

Just as Layla took a hold of the chocolate bar...she felt it.

All of a sudden Layla felt a warm feeling go through her body. This time her breathing exercises and counting were of no use. This feeling made her toes curl in a rather pleasant way and her heart start to race like crazy. She felt her face start to warm up as well and her breathing started to escalate. It was like the feeling she had felt when she saw that girl staring at the guy from school. Only much more intense. Clearly someone had been feeling this strongly towards someone in the store. Who exactly? Layla had no clue.

Thankfully, Madison's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Are you seriously going to buy that?"

Layla right away let go of the _Sky Bar_ she forgot she was still holding.

Madison gave her a bemused expression at the way she had let go of the candy. The blonde then took notice of her exterior appearance. Layla looked flushed and in need of some fresh air. "What's with you? Why's your face all red?"

"I-I-I gotta get out of here. Can we please go?"

Madison figured she was acting odd because of that emotion power she had. She knew it probably be a smart move to leave now before Layla attracted attention onto herself. The last thing they wanted was for Layla to have a full blown freak out. Despite knowing it was crucial to leave, Madison acted the nonchalant part. "Whatever, I got what I came for." She said as she held up the pack of cigarettes. She was able to flirt her way to get them for free from the cashier when she had been chatting it up with some of her fans.

As they left though, both girls failed to notice the boy with curly blonde hair that had been in the convenience store with them all along.

Kyle Spencer had been browsing around the store's aisle collecting snacks for him and his frat buddies when the most captivating girl he had ever seen came into his view. _Who was that girl?_ He knew the blonde girl that was with her was an actress. Madison Montgomery, but he had no idea who the dark haired girl had been. There was just something about her. Something that made his heart start to race in the most loveliest ways possible. He had never felt this way before in his life.

It was so weird...but also strangely satisfying and welcoming.

Just as he finally got the courage to try to talk to her, she left with that blonde actress. Kyle barely caught sight of them as they walked out the door. When he went outside the convenience store he tried looking for her, but she was already gone. He let out a sigh, disheartened. He was saddened by this that he didn't even turn to look at one of his frat brother, who came to stand next to him.

"What's up, man?"

Kyle shook his head, still dazed. "Nothing..." He managed to say. "I just thought...you know what, never-mind." His buddy furrowed his eyebrows before going back into the convenience store with the rest of the lot. Kyle though stayed in place for a few more seconds. He couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired girl. Even after he and his frat buddies returned to campus, the dark haired girl's image was very much implanted inside his head...and Kyle was not at all bothered by that.


	5. Chapter 5: The new arrival

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **American Horror** **Story**. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** Can I just start off by saying that I finished watching the **Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina** and WOW I loved it. I now have even more motivation and inspiration to continue writing this story because of that show. It's given me more ideas with how I want to develop this story. If you haven't watched the show yet do yourself a favor and watch it, you seriously won't be disappointed. It's by far definitely better than **Riverdale**. Way better. At least in my opinion anyways. __^.^ I_ _'ve never been a fan of **Riverdale** to begin with but once watching the **Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina** you guys can sense the major difference between the shows because of the atmosphere. The **Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina** has more of a **AHS** feel to it, only with more dark comedic humor. And for me that's exactly my cup of tea._

 _I've also been watching the show **Impulse** and I'm not done yet with the first season but **OMG** the episodes I've watched are really good. I like the main character of **Henry** and also **Townes. Henry** is such an interesting character and **Townes** is someone who needs to be protected ^.^ If you guys are looking for another show to watch then I recommend this one as well. _

_I want to say that I was actually feeling sick when writing some of this chapter. And to be honest I kept taking breaks in between as well and was watching **Halloween** movies. Can you blame me? It was still October when writing this chapter and funny enough one of the movies was **Hocus Pocus.** I love that movie. The main reason why I wanted to finish this chapter is because I don't think I will be able to update again until in a couple of weeks. Lately, I've been updating a new chapter once a week but I'm gonna be busy with doing HW and studying for my classes. The semester is almost over but I still need to do well. I've explained this before in my author's note in my story **Floating On Air.** I have actually yet to update that story as well and I think I won't find the time to actually finish writing the newest chapter until **Thanksgiving** or maybe be even **Winter** break._

 _Now moving on, I hope you guys like this chapter. It takes place during the first part of episode 1 of Season 3. That means **Zoe** is finally here. I had fun writing the scenes **Layla** and **Zoe** share this chapter. You guys will read the start to a beautiful friendship/love in this chapter and then we get **Kyle** again in the next chapter...but well...you guys also know what happens shortly after. Be prepared for angst. Until then though, enjoy this update!_

 _ **P.S.** I also do not own **Marvel** or any of the characters from there. I do not own **Funko Pops** either. Nor any of the music or artists mentioned in this chapter. Like I've mentioned before **Layla** is such a fangirl, especially when it comes to **Harry Potter** and the **Marvel** series. But especially with **Marvel**. It's rather funny and adorable. But aren't we all **Marvel** fans? I know I am xD But the reason why **Layla** loves superhero movies and reading comics is rather sad because it was a way to distract her from her home life with her father. Still, reading about **Layla** getting all excited about **Marvel** and other fandoms is kind of comical yet nice. It's relatable that's for sure. _

_Also, I hope you guys had a great **Halloween** ^.^ I went as **Eleven** from **Stranger Things** this year. Anyways...enjoy this new chapter! _

* * *

_"People are guests in our story, the same way we are guests in theirs. But we all meet each other for a reason because every person is a personal lesson waiting to be told."_ _― Lauren Klarfeld_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: The new arrival_**

"Guess what?"

Nan's excited voice made Layla look up from her breakfast. Currently she, Queenie, and Madison where in the kitchen eating. Well, Queenie and her were at least eating. Madison was to busy doing whatever she was doing on her cellphone. It had been just the three of them until Nan finally made her presence known.

Layla noticed she had been the only one to react to Nan's sudden appearance and proclamation. "What?" she asked, curious with what had the clairvoyant witch feeling joyful. Besides hearing it in her voice, Layla felt the emotion as well. It was practically radiating off of Nan. Clearly whatever this was about it was a huge deal. At least for Nan it was. What she ended up saying next made Layla finally understand why she had been giddy.

"There's a new girl arriving."

That right away caught Queenie's attention as it did Madison's. They both now looked at Nan, Queenie with curiosity and Madison with mischievousness. That just meant she was already planning something and that was never good.

"Really?" Madison asked coolly and Nan nodded her head.

"When is she supposed to get here?" Queenie asked next.

Nan answered right away. "Today." She replied as she took the empty seat that was next to Layla.

Layla kept quiet as this was happening. It didn't surprise her that Nan knew this information before any of them did. Nan must have read Cordelia's thoughts. And that's what made her frown slightly. Layla wondered just when exactly Cordelia was going to tell them about this new arrival. Since apparently the girl was arriving today. That was rather quick. Then again her own arrival had been a quick one as well. Having this information made Layla wonder how the girl was coping with everything. She felt sympathy despite not even knowing her yet. Hopefully the discovery of her being a witch had been broken down easily for her and she was taking it okay. That her reaction hadn't been likes hers.

Then again, anyone besides her probably reacted better when being told they were a witch. Layla doubted Nan, Queenie, and especially Madison fainted like she had. Thinking back to that moment caused great embarrassment to run through her. Layla hadn't told them that happened to her and doubted she ever would. The only person she willingly told about that moment was Cordelia and that was during one of their private conversations in her office. Layla, however, trusted the older witch to not tell the others.

But the news that another witch was joining them was good. That just meant they weren't as alone as they that they were. Perhaps there were still others out there in the world that have yet to discover their powers.

Layla's thoughts on the subject faltered and her ears perked up when she heard upcoming footsteps. She knew who it was even before catching a glimpse of her. That's why when she finally did see Cordelia walk into the kitchen she remained as calmed as ever. She along with the others acted as if no news from Nan had just been delivered.

Cordelia took a stance in front of her students that were sitting around the large kitchen table. "Good morning." She formally greeted them. Each of them responded in their own ways. Some sounded more upbeat than others. After greetings were exchanged, Cordelia's tone of voice took on a more teacher-like tone. "I have a very important announcement." She briefly paused as all four of her students were now looking at her with curiosity. A small smile then graced her face as she spoke again. "There is a new student joining us today." She rightfully informed them. "Her name is Zoe Benson. She should be here in a couple of hours. _Please_ make her feel welcomed when she arrives at the academy." She emphasized the word please as she threw a knowing look at Madison. The blonde actress in return just rolled her eyes.

"Now, I have to go out and do some errands." Cordelia told the girls. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She began walking but then stopped to glance over her shoulder. "Don't try anything with the new student." She stressed out the last sentence. Once again this was mainly addressed towards Madison.

Layla thought back to the prank that was done on her nearly a month ago. By now Cordelia had found out about it. She hadn't snitched but Cordelia had found out on her own. Layla appreciated Cordelia being on her side and enjoyed the lecture she had given Madison. Hopefully Cordelia's warning this time on not trying anything like that on the new student stuck with Madison.

Unfortunately, as Layla was soon going to find out, it hadn't.

Madison didn't roll her eyes this time. She instead kept quiet as she steadily watched Cordelia's retreating form. Once the older blonde was gone, she snidely looked at Layla. "Looks like you're not the new girl anymore." She sneered at her.

It was as if that comment was supposed to be some sort of jab at her. Except that did nothing to harm her. All that did was made Layla feel was bemusement. How was that an insult? Layla forced herself not to think much on the subject. She refused to give Madison a reaction and just focused on her eating the remains of her breakfast instead. She continued to tune out Madison until she said something in particular that made Layla frown.

"You guys up for another prank?"

Layla looked at the blonde actress in disbelief. _Was she for real?_ Cordelia literally just told her not to try anything with the new girl. What the hell was wrong with her? Layla couldn't hold back her urge to talk. She needed to make her unhappy feelings vocal. "Did you not hear what Cordelia just said?"

Madison just gave the dark haired girl a careless look. "And? You didn't actually think I'd listen, did you?"

Layla just shook her head at Madison. She then turned her attention onto Queenie and Nan. "You two aren't going to follow her, right?"

Queenie and Nan exchanged looks and seeing that made Layla's disappointment to rise. "No, come on you guys don't do that to her." She urged them not to.

"It won't be as bad as the last prank." Queenie reassured her. Even though she said this, Queenie really had no clue with what exactly Madison was planning on doing to the new girl.

"We'll be careful." Nan added to the attempted reassurance. At the moment she was reading Madison's mind and the blonde had yet to actually settle on a prank idea. By the ideas that were running through her mind, Nan found some that were good in the humor like way and others that were a bit overboard. Hopefully she would pick a prank that was somewhere along in the in between. Despite not knowing the prank yet, there was one thing Nan knew for certain. And that was that there would be no closets this time.

"See they're all okay with it." Madison told her as if doing the prank was no big deal. "Besides, it's not like we anything else to do. Let's have some fun. I mean, we deserve to have some fun because we're stuck in this shit show."

"We're not stuck, Madison. We're here to learn more about our powers and control them." Layla sternly said to her. If she wasn't so irritated at the moment she would have noticed how much of an adult she sounded right now, even despite being only seventeen years old. Madison just had a way of getting underneath her skin.

Madison scrunched up her face after hearing her say that. "God, you sound like Cordelia. Lay's, you really need to stop spending so much time with her."

That caused annoyance to run through Layla. "I told you to stop calling me that." She said scowling at the blonde this time. Hearing that ridiculous nickname got to her. Lay's was the name of the potato chip brand. It was hardly a suitable nickname for a person.

Madison had started calling Layla that after the lecture Cordelia gave her about the prank she did. Layla knew Madison only kept calling her that because it annoyed her. And it was a sort of payback for having Cordelia reprimand her. Though, Layla didn't really understand. Why couldn't Madison just move on? She had. But no, Madison wasn't like that. She liked getting the last word and feeling like she won. Hence why she insisted on calling her by that terrible nickname.

Seeing the usual timid Layla all annoyed made Madison want to smirk. She, however, wanted to make the Bradshaw girl even more annoyed. And she knew exactly how. "Hmm, I don't seem to remember you saying that to me." She replied, all innocent like.

Layla knew Madison wanted an even bigger reaction out of her. She wasn't going to give her that. Instead, Layla took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They were shut very briefly before she looked at Madison again. She was more calm this time. Now that she was composed she realized that there was three against one. There was no way she was going to be able to convince any of them to stop. Layla could only do one thing now. It wasn't a permanent fix but it was at least something.

"Can you just promise me you won't lock her in a closet like you did with me."

Queenie and Nan had to problem promising this to her. Except it wasn't them that Layla was worried about. With a now hard expression and narrowed eyes, she waited for Madison to promise. The two girls were intently staring back and forth at each other before Madison finally gave up.

"Alright, fine." Madison huffed, exasperated. "I promise it won't be as bad as the prank we did on you. No closets this time."

Layla managed to give her a tiny smile, happy that she had seen reason. "Thank you."

* * *

Layla's happiness didn't last long. Not that it ever really did. For this specific reason though it was because of Madison. The seventeen year old really should have known better than to trust Madison with what she promised her.

An hour had passed by now and Cordelia had yet to come back from doing her errands. By this point it seemed like the new girl (Zoe) would beat the older witch to the academy. And of course, Madison was using this as the golden opportunity to set up the prank they were going to do to her. By all the materials they had out, Layla knew it was going to be a bad prank. Even though she knew it was pointless to protest, she couldn't help herself. The Bradshaw girl just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself with how she truly felt.

"Explain how this is better than the closet prank you guys did to me?" Layla questioned as she watched Madison, Queenie, and Nan put on those scary looking dark robes. To make things even more creepier they also had masks to put on as well. If this was freaking her out, then Layla knew it would do the exact same thing to Zoe.

None of them answered her. Queenie and Nan because they were still putting on their robes on top of their clothes. Madison on the other hand was just looking at her with boredom. This didn't stop Layla from expressing how much she was against the prank. "You guys look like you're in a Satanic cult or something." Layla pointed out, feeling very disturbed. The black robes and masks they had on were making her uneasy.

That got a response from Madison. The blonde actress rolled her eyes. "That's the point."

"Seriously, you guys?" Layla sighed. "Don't do this to her. You're gonna give her a heart attack."

Madison scoffed, finding what she said to be ridiculous. "She's not gonna have a heart attack. Right, Nan?" She asked the clairvoyant witch hoping this would finally shut Layla up.

"I'd stop right away if she were to have one." Nan simply informed the other dark haired girl. She understood why Layla was not at all for the prank they were about to do. That, however, didn't meant she would feel the same way as her. In her mind this was harmless fun. No real harm was going to happen to the new girl, Zoe. Her response did nothing to lessen Layla's worry.

Layla huffed. "I just think _―_ " She, however, didn't get to finish her sentence.

Madison had enough. The Hollywood starlet could practically smell the judgement coming off of her. She really was getting tired of her good girl attitude. "Listen up here, Plain Jane." It took everything within Layla not to snap at Madison. Lay's was a bad enough nickname, but Plain Jane was another one Madison would call her. "Either you help us or you get out of the way and go pet that lame cat of yours."

Layla's green eyes hardened. She now felt immense irritation. Mainly because of what Madison said about Orion. He was not lame. If anything, Madison was the lame one. She heatedly glared at the blonde. It was such a hard, unexpected glare that it had Madison faltering a bit on the inside. Queenie and Nan watched the two of them as if they were watching a tennis match. Not knowing which one was about to strike the final point. They've never seen Layla this angry looking before. Normally, Layla was the quiet, humble type. This was such a huge difference. Queenie and Nan (and even Madison) were expecting Layla to hand one to the blonde actress. Especially when they saw her walk closer to her. Layla's glare never went away as she did this. They were all surprised though when Layla's glare suddenly fell and how a small smile replaced her irritated expression. After that Layla left, going up the stairs.

When Layla was no longer glaring at her, Madison exhaled the air she didn't even realize she had been holding in.

"Nice one." Queenie sarcastically told Madison once Layla was gone. Although she was still bemused by what just happened, Queenie didn't appreciate the way Madison handled that situation with Layla. Queenie herself wanted to do the prank but she respected Layla's decision in not wanting to participate. She just didn't like how Madison had treated her. Madison had a tendency to drag others down when they didn't agree with her or do what she wanted. She was just a spoiled brat like that. One of the main reason why Queenie disliked her. The other being that she was a stone cold bitch. But Queenie herself went along with the prank because there really was nothing else to do. As she's now learned from being here at the academy, their only form of entertainment was if they made it themselves. It's just most of the time it came at the expense of others. Layla being one of them and other being the new girl. However, she had her own limits to pranks and that's why she also decided to join in. To make sure Madison didn't exceed those limits.

Madison, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, finally was able to compose herself. She completely disregarded what had just happened with Layla and returned to her usual mean girl self. And just like her usual self, she threw Queenie a glare. "Whatever."

* * *

Back upstairs, Layla was in her bedroom laying on her bed. The book she had been trying to read was put to the side. Her thoughts were running along inside her head now. It had been almost another hour now since she had left the others downstairs. She still had no idea where that sudden anger had come from. Okay, maybe she did know. Madison had just been pushing her since the morning and then that comment about Orion really did it. In hindsight it really wasn't even that bad, but it had been enough to make Layla invade her personal space. Luckily she was able to store that anger away before she said or did anything. Not that she really knew what she could do to hurt Madison. And not that Layla wanted to actually harm her. She never wanted to harm anyone.

Well, perhaps just one person. But she didn't actually think she'd have the stones to do that if presented with the chance. Even with her being a witch now, her father still scared her...a lot. She never wanted to see him again. So, it was best just not to think about the what if scenarios. Especially since thinking about her father just made her think about her mother. Her mother who had been keeping less and less contact with her. At the beginning she used to call once a week, but as of recently she stopped doing that.

Orion rubbing his head against her right hand made Layla's thoughts about her parents to go away. She gazed down at the cat that was laying beside her on her bed. She gave him a smile, happy for the interruption."You're not lame, Orion." She affectionately told him. In response to this, Orion's purring grew louder against her hand. This just made Layla smile wider. He always found a way to bring her comfort when she most needed it.

Layla then suddenly felt immense confusion. She knew right away this wasn't coming from her or from the others. No, this was coming from someone else. The new girl...Zoe. Layla then felt that confusion turn into curiosity, followed closely by fear. Oh she was really scared now. That poor girl. A few seconds later Layla heard screaming coming from downstairs. This was just another confirmation that Cordelia had yet to return. Seeing as their headmistress wasn't there to stop them, Layla took action. She really couldn't just sit in the background as this girl went through what she had gone through.

The Bradshaw girl practically jumped out of her bed, causing Orion to meow. Layla though didn't have time to apologize as she made her way downstairs. It was if her body was telling her exactly where to go because she just automatically knew. They were in the main room where all the portraits of past Supremes' were hung on the wall. Layla got there just in time to see Madison straddling the new girl, Zoe, with a knife lifted above her head. Queenie and Nan were on the sides holding her hands down. That gave more into the effect that Madison was about to stab her, that and what she said next.

"O dark father, we offer this flesh up to you, blood, life and all." Madison announced causing Zoe's eyes to widen even more in fear.

Despite knowing it was just a prank, Layla's reaction was an serious one. She ended up yelling at the exact same time as Zoe did.

"Stop!"

"Get the hell off of me!"

As this happened the candles around the table flared up and the sparks of fire briefly came out of the fireplace. That right away caused Madison to drop the act as did the others. As the three of them backed away from the new girl, Madison lowered the knife she had onto the table.

"Jesus relax, _Sabrina_." Madison said as she took off the mask and hood she had on. "We're just messing with you."

As Zoe scooted back on the table she was on, Layla took that time to take her in. Her skin-tone from the looks of it was fair, and it had that flawless thing going on. It was a little lighter than her own skin-tone. She had chest-long, straight, dark blonde hair. A shade or two darker than Madison's. As for her outfit, she was wearing a long black dress, with a thin long sleeve black sweater, and black boots for shoes.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Layla finally spoke after taking her form in. She spoke in such a hard tone that it made Zoe look towards her way. Layla right away noticed after she said this that she was looking at her. Layla immediately pushed away the strange fluttered feeling she got in her stomach as they made eye-contact with each other.

Zoe was a little surprised to see another girl. Even though she had heard her yelling for them to stop, Zoe was still puzzled by her presence. More so because she hadn't been a part of that cruel prank. She couldn't help but think of the girl as some form of savior. She also couldn't help but admire what she had on. She was wearing a knee length dark blue and purple tie dye dress, a white feather necklace, and lastly black short boots. Her hair was in a simple french side braid, but to Zoe it still looked elegant.

"Nobody got hurt." Madison lazily pointed out.

That made Zoe get a hold of herself as she looked towards the blonde again. Layla right away saw how her light brown eyes widened in shock. Her mouth agape. It looked like she finally realized just who she was.

"Holy shit. Are you _―"_

"Madison Montgomery, movie star." Madison simply said with a smirk on her face. She was always one for attention, especially when it came from people who recognized her from her acting.

"Shit." Queenie said, removing her own mask and hood. "When's the last time you made a movie, girl?"

Nan did the same thing with her mask and hood. She right away gave the new girl a warm smile. "I'm Nan, hi."

"Zoe." She shyly introduced herself, still trying to process everything that was happening.

"Queenie." Queenie said. Zoe nodded her head.

"So bored now." Madison complained now that the fun with the prank was over.

Paying no attention at the teen celebrity's attitude, Zoe turned to look at the girl that just came in again. The same girl who came in and yelled for Madison to stop. The only one who hadn't been a part of the prank. When Zoe made eye-contact with her she felt her hands to clamp a little, but she quickly discreetly wiped them by using the sleeves of her dress.

"Layla." The Bradshaw girl ended up answering rather quietly.

Luckily Zoe was able to still hear her. She offered her a small smile but she was pretty sure it appeared more like a grimace. She then looked at each and everyone one of them. Her gaze lingered on Layla a tad bit longer than on the others. "So, is this all of you?"

"At the moment." Cordelia's soothing voice filled up the room. When the girl turned around they saw the older woman room step into the room to join them. Layla felt immense relief now that she returned. "Cordelia Foxx, headmistress." She warmly introduced herself to Zoe. Once doing this she turned to look at the Layla and the others. Based on the robes and mask they carried, Cordelia right away figured out what occurred. "Alright, girls. There's a van full of groceries in the driveway that needs unloading. I'll show Zoe to her room, then we meet for Midday Gathering." When she saw how Layla was the only one walking, she rose her voice just a little. "Let's go." She politely ordered again for the rest of them. Madison, Queenie, and Nan began walking disregarding their masks. Cordelia saw Madison roll her eyes but she ignored her. The older blonde instead called out Layla's name before she existed the room with the others. "Layla, if you can stay behind please."

Layla, like the good student she was, walked over towards where Cordelia was with Zoe. She saw how Cordelia offered a hand for Zoe to take, helping her stand up properly on her two feet again. As she came to stand next to them she heard Cordelia let out a sigh.

"I see Madison and the others were doing that prank thing of theirs." Cordelia gave the darker blonde haired girl an apologetic expression. "Zoe, I'm sorry about that." She glanced at Layla offering her a warm smile before speaking again. "I have a feeling you tried to stop them, is that right?"

"She did." Zoe answered before Layla could. That rather shocked Layla and that fluttering feeling returned before she once again pushed it away.

"Well, at least one of you listened to what I had to say." Cordelia replied as she glanced at Layla again. "They did something similar with Layla when she first arrived." She sadly informed Zoe. Cordelia knew for sure that her speaking about this to others didn't bother Layla. The many solo conversation they've had confirmed this. Cordelia knew what to share and what not to share when it came to Layla Bradshaw. That's what she liked about the relationship she had with her. It was starting to feel more like a mother-daughter relationship than a student-teacher one. And that was a relationship Cordelia had always wanted to have in her life. "Madison has a different sense of humor from others." Cordelia added at the last second.

"I'd say it's pretty wicked." Layla muttered. Cordelia and Zoe though heard her loud and clear.

Cordelia had to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape her. She instead smiled as she looked at the dark haired girl. "Layla, here is also one of our newest students." Cordelia shared with Zoe. "She arrived here about a month ago."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

Now that they were closer to one another, Layla had to fight herself from getting lost from staring into Zoe's light brown eyes. She kept quiet as she just nodded her head.

"That's why I wanted you to stay back." Cordelia said gaining Layla's attention once more. She looked at the older witch, head tilted a bit. "I wanted to ask if maybe you can take Zoe under your wing."

Layla was not expecting that. She right away straightened out her posture. What made Cordelia think she would be great at this task? That was the million dollar question. Still, this was Cordelia and it was hard to say no to her because of how nice she's been to her. Layla blinked a couple times before finding her voice. "I mean...I guess." She lamely answered.

"Good, thank you." Cordelia responded, pleased before looking towards Zoe. "Now Zoe we do have an open bed in the room Madison is in." Cordelia glanced at Layla again. "Or if you want, you can room with Layla."

Layla's eyes widened. She, however, quickly composed herself. She was fine with doing anything else for Cordelia regarding Zoe's arrival...except for that. "Actually." She said, her voice slightly more firm than before. "I think it would be better if she were to room with Madison." After saying that she politely excused herself and then went outside to help the others bring in the groceries.

With a solemn like expression Cordelia watched her go. She sighed before refocusing on Zoe again. "Layla's still adjusting to her powers. Please, don't take it personally." She informed her new student. The older witch knew it was a long shot that Layla would accept Zoe as her new roommate, but she figured she'd at least try. She just wanted Layla to come out more from her shyness. She had been doing alright lately. Hopefully this wouldn't set her back a few steps. Shaking her head slightly, Cordelia offered Zoe a smile again. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room upstairs."

Zoe walked along side Cordelia but before she went up the steps of the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder. Her gaze went to where Layla had gone to before refocusing her vision forward again. As she went upstairs with Cordelia, Zoe couldn't help but wonder what exactly was it about Layla's powers that made her withdrawn.

* * *

"Why?" Zoe asked as they were now all sitting down around the huge living room area.

Cordelia had just finished telling Zoe the same speech she had told all of her students when they first arrived. It was a speech Layla had practically remembered word for word. Specifically the last part of the speech about how witches were hard to find nowadays. And that was exactly what Zoe's question was about. Layla felt Cordelia's sorrow before she saw it on her face.

"We're a dying breed, Zoe." Cordelia sadly informed the new witch. "Many families who knew they carried the bloodline made a choice not to reproduce."

That right away made Layla think about her own mother. Her heart started to ache remembering how she had asked her mother what she would have done if she had known she had powers before she was even born. Layla took a sip from her tea, trying her hardest to not think about that anymore. It always just brought her emotional pain...the sort of pain she never liked feeling. From the side, Layla saw Nan throw her a look before she quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. She was grateful Nan hadn't blurted anything out regarding the thoughts she had seconds prior.

Zoe took in Cordelia's answer before another question popped up. This one she really curious about as well. "So, what's a Supreme?" Cordelia had mentioned that during her speech and she was curious as to what exactly that meant.

"An average witch is born with a few natural gifts. But in each generation there is one woman who embodies countless gifts. Some say all of them." Cordelia earnestly informed her. "She is the Supreme."

Zoe looked at her in wonder. "Are you the Supreme?" She asked, innocently.

Layla sighed when she heard Madison and Queenie chuckle at Zoe's question. Nan on the other hand just took a sip from her tea. Layla herself had made the same mistake when Cordelia explained what the Supreme was when she first arrived. The Bradshaw girl honestly thought based on how being the Supreme was described that it was Cordelia. In her opinion, she thought the older blonde witch would have made a wonderful Supreme. Except as she came to find out, Cordelia wasn't the Supreme. It was her mother...Fiona Goode. Layla had yet to meet the infamous woman. However, based on the times (and they weren't' very many), Cordelia had brought up her mother, Layla could tell she was not her biggest fan. There was definitely some mother-daughter issues going on there. And that was something Layla could relate to.

Cordelia offered Zoe a weak smile. "No." She answered, her voice softening even more than before. "I'm like you. Just a witch, and a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them."

Queenie decided to add her own input on this. "She means suppress them."

"Not suppression." Cordelia immediately corrected. "Control."

"She thinks it's still the 1600s." Madison coolly commented. She was sitting next to Queenie, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, back then our kind understood the dangers. Today so many families know nothing of their ancestry. Too many girls aren't lucky enough to have found us or weren't identified in time for us to have found them. Like that poor Cajun girl outside Lafayette a few months back." She sadly said to them. This was a topic of conversation she had before with Queenie, Nan, Madison, and Layla, but not with Zoe. However, Cordelia knew she had to talk about this despite the sorrow it caused her. "Misty Day. She wasn't much older than any of you. And she had a gift, the power of resurgence. Misty could reach into that place between life and death and draw a soul back from the precipice, back to this side, back to life. To some, this appeared to be the God-touched power of resurrection. To others, necromancy."

Layla felt just as sad as Cordelia. Possibly even more. Hearing her talk about what that innocent girl went through was horrific. Even though Layla didn't know Misty Day personally, she did not like the fate the witch received. It was not deserved.

"So, what happened to her?" Zoe asked. Deep down she had a feeling telling her that something terrible happened to the Cajun girl.

"The same thing that's happened to women like us throughout the centuries." Cordelia sorrowfully replied.

"She was burned...at the stake." Layla suddenly said, surprising and horrifying Zoe. Surprising because she was actually speaking with her and horrified because of the truth on what happened to Misty Day. She was burned? People still did that? That was horrible.

"We are under siege, ladies." Cordelia reminded each and everyone of them. Her tone of voice completely serious. "Our lives, our very existence, is always at risk. Know this, or face extinction."

Things then became quiet. Layla saw how Zoe had on a blank expression. But on the inside she could feel her emotions and she knew that she was trying her hardest to process things thoroughly. She had been so focused on studying her emotions that she didn't even hear Cordelia call out her name. It wasn't until Nan gently tapped the chair she was sitting on that she was pulled out of her moment. Layla blinked a few times before she found her voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked as she sheepishly looked at Cordelia.

Cordelia simply offered a patient smile as she repeated herself again. "I asked if you would now maybe like to start off our sharing part of Midday Gathering."

Layla looked like a deer caught in headlights before she quickly averted her gaze from Cordelia...or from anyone really. She just stared down at the teacup she was holding on her lap.

That was the closest answer Cordelia was going to get for an no. Layla felt awful. She didn't want to disappoint Cordelia but it was hard to open up with Zoe being there. As if sensing her struggle, Cordelia decided to spare her. "Layla, actually has two natural gifts. The first being Transmutation. Which is the ability to move instantaneously from one place to another and then Pathokinesis. Which allows her to see people for who they really are." She said, taking the initiative to speak on the younger witch's behalf.

Hearing Cordelia speak about her made Layla lift up her gaze again. She found herself making eye contact with Zoe. Right away she saw the shocked expression she had on.

"You can?" Zoe questioned, intrigued. The power of Transmutation was interesting, but her second power? That definitely made her curious. "How are you able to do that?"

Layla once again couldn't find her voice. However, the encouraging expression Cordelia was giving her helped. "By their emotions." Layla shyly explained to her. Thanks to Cordelia, she was able to overpower her shyness this time as she spoke. "Here's an interesting fact..." The Bradshaw girl started to say with the same voice she would use whenever she talked about forensics...or anything really that involved anatomy. "One I've come to learn the hard way. It's actually sometimes harder to hide your emotions than it is your thoughts...surprisingly." Layla looked right into Zoe's light brown eyes before finally breaking eye contact. The ground was now her area of focus. "People put on this fake mask and to the average person they can fall for it...but not me. I feel what they really feel on the inside and no matter how much they want to hide it, I can always find out the truth."

Despite Layla not giving her direct eye contact, Zoe looked at her with a slightly awed expression. "That must be nice." She concluded to say, unaware of the burden that came with that power. Layla, however, was able to find the strength to make that clear to her.

With a sense of purpose, Layla lifted her gaze onto hers again. She pursed her lips. "Not really. I feel like I'm getting smothered by all the emotions I feel."

"She gets all red faced and her breathing turns to shit." Madison added in a careless tone of voice.

Cordelia threw the teen actress a look. "What she means to say is that panic attacks often happen when in a more lively area."

Layla continued to speak with Zoe. The eye contact between them didn't break this time. She was speaking to Zoe as if she and her were the only ones there. "I've gotten better control at it now, but I still tend to avoid huge crowds."

"Pathokinesis is a very powerful gift to have. Although many don't see it as a gift." Cordelia announced interrupting the moment the two girls were having. "It's also a rare one. In the history records we were able to save during the Salem witch trials, we've come to learn that there haven't been many witches who've possessed this power."

Layla cleared her throat. "I got it from my grandmother. She has it too. Well, I guess I should say had because she's kind of lost the ability to use it now due to her old age."

"I'm sorry about that." Zoe said sympathetically.

Layla gave her an unreadable expression before Madison ruined the moment with a side comment. They all decided to ignore that part as Cordelia spoke to move on with the conversation.

"It's not unusual for those witches who have had this power to be mistakenly diagnosed with bipolar disorder or other mental illness. However, Layla and her grandmother are some of the lucky ones. Most witches who have had this gift haven't been able to control it fully. Hence why they've never lasted long once discovering them. Emotions can be very tricky and overwhelming. It hurts me to say this, but many of them chose the easier way by ending their sorrow."

"By ending..." Zoe's light brown eyes widened as she finally understood what she meant. "Are you saying they killed themselves?"

"I'm afraid so." Cordelia nodded her head. "Sadness does tend to be one of the most strongest emotions." She explained aloud, and paused briefly to gaze at Layla. The younger witch appeared to be calm on the outside but Cordelia knew better than to believe that. "It's hard when it's your own emotions but having others thrown at you? It's enough to make you want to end everything. To stop feeling all that suffering. That's why it's important to learn control." She stared at Layla and this time the dark haired witch met her gaze. Cordelia gave her another encouraging smile. "And Layla here as shown great improvement with her control."

Madison once again added her own input. "That's because she doesn't go out that much."

"This is not a prison." Cordelia sternly reminded Madison. "Layla can leave anytime she wants."

"I know this isn't a prison." Layla quietly said. "I just want to control my powers before fully going out again.

"And you're doing very good." Cordelia reassured her.

This time Layla managed to give her a small smile.

Cordelia returned the smile before moving on with the Midday Gathering. "Now..." She said looking at the rest of the girls. They were all purposely avoiding eye-contact with her. "Who wants to go next?"

The room was filled with awkward silence. Seeing as she already had her turn, Layla downed the last remains of her tea. It was pretty obvious that Midday Gathering was not her favorite thing to do in the world. And she would be safe to assume the others felt the same way. Including Zoe who just got there.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zoe Benson to realize that being roommates with Madison Montgomery was going to be...intense. Something within Zoe told her that them being roommates wasn't going to be a perfect match. What roommates were a perfect match though? Zoe still tried to make the situation work. She, however, only lasted about an hour in her now _new_ room before she needed to get away from the blonde actress. Madison's constant prying as to what she did in order to be sent to the academy was getting to her. The last thing Zoe wanted to do was talk about Charlie. She luckily had managed to not saying anything about him during their Midday Gathering. Which was a relief because talking about him would have made her relive the horrific incident that happened...one she had accidentally caused. An incident that had her feeling a heavy amount of guilt.

Zoe excused herself saying she was going downstairs to get a glass a water. Madison's response to this was a simple shrug of the shoulders before returning on filing her nails. The teen actress clearly did not care where she was going. Not that her disinterest really mattered or bothered Zoe. She closed the bedroom door behind her and once doing so Zoe started to hear unfamiliar music lyrics play out in the hallway.

 _Even in the summer_  
 _Even in the spring_  
 _You can never get too much of_  
 _A wonderful thing_

It didn't take long for Zoe to realize that the music wasn't coming from the hallway directly. She narrowed her gaze onto the bedroom that was across from Madison's and hers. Zoe right away saw how the bedroom door was cracked a little. She looked at it with curiosity. Evidently that got the best of her (as it usually did) and she walked towards the bedroom door. Once close enough she pushed the door allowing it to open fully. The music that was coming from inside grew even more louder as she did this.

 _This is love, this is love_  
 _That I'm feeling_  
 _This is love, this is love_

Zoe found the lyrics to be enticing. In fact, she was way into the lyrics that she jumped in place when she heard a familiar voice speak up over the music.

"If you're looking for the bathroom there's one in each room. Unless yours is currently occupied." Layla simply informed her. Zoe turned her head to the right and came into eye contact with Layla. The dark haired girl was laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap. Zoe now knew exactly just where the music was coming from. How hadn't she seen Layla right away when coming in? Well...she'd blame the music for that.

Zoe blushed once realizing Layla mentioned the use of the bathroom. "Oh, no I don't need to use the bathroom." She right away answered her. "I just heard the music and got curious. Your door was opened, well kind of...I just got curious. I'm sorry I shouldn't have." She rambled, turning around and ready leave. She felt like such a fool. Who was she to just walk into her bedroom like that? That was just rude and Zoe should have known better than to do that. Layla probably disliked her even more now.

"It's okay." Layla's softly said resulting in Zoe to halt her walking. She turned around and this time saw how Layla was sitting instead of laying on her bed. The music she had been playing stopped too. Her laptop was now on top of the nightstand that was next to her bed.

"What were you listening to?" Zoe asked in hopes to have the conversation between them going. She tried her hardest to not look at the empty bed that was in the room. It was just a sad reminder that Layla hadn't wanted her as a roommate. "It sounded pretty cool but it's nothing I've ever heard before."

Layla's eyes widened in disbelief. Did she really just say that to her? _"PJ Harvey."_ She stressed out but became more shocked when she saw the bemused expression Zoe had on. "You seriously have never heard of her before?"

"No." Zoe admitted sheepishly. Clearly her not knowing this female singer really affected Layla dearly.

"Wow." Layla commented still taken back by this confession. It took a few seconds before she composed herself from the shock. "Well, she's this really popular singer. I will admit she had most of her fame during the late 90s and early 2000s, but she's still pretty well known in this day and age. At least I think and hope she is." She told Zoe with an almost proud looking expression. She was finding it easier to talk to Zoe now. She guessed it was because they were talking about music...a topic that she always welcomed.

"I'm more into what I guess is considered old school music." Layla shared with her. "None of that mainstream crap that's playing today. Not that all mainstream music is bad." She quickly said. "I listen to _Florence and the Machine."_ She said in a more up beat voice before controlling herself. "I actually _love_ her music a lot, but I also listen to other indie rock bands. Other than that, mainstream music is just not my taste."

"Damn, all I listen to is mainstream music." Zoe joked causing Layla to release a smile. This would be the first time Zoe saw the dark haired girl smile. Well, a smile that was directed mainly towards her. It was a rather nice sight. "But I like indie rock bands too." She admitted, happy that they had something in common. "Is that your cat?" She asked, gesturing to the black cat that was sprawled on her bed. She had seen the animal when walking in but had yet to acknowledge it vocally.

"His name is Orion." Layla informed Zoe as she looked down at the black cat. A genuine smile appeared on her face. "Technically _he's_ the academy's cat but..." She drawled on as she petted Orion. Almost right away did he start purring in content. "I'd like to think he's mine."

"Can I pet him?" Zoe asked.

Layla made an unsure face. "Uh, you can try."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows, bemused. She had no idea what that meant. Not thinking much on it, Zoe started to slowly walk closer towards Layla and the black cat. When she was within touching distance though Orion made an unhappy noise. Layla right away could tell Orion was close to hissing at Zoe based on how his furry face was scrunching up.

" _Orion_." Layla light reprimanded the black cat. "Be nice to her." Immediately the unhappy noises stopped and all the tension on his face faded away. Orion meowed lowly before jumping off the bed and walking away. It was weird but to Layla it was almost like he was apologizing. If that were even possible. Once he was gone, Layla looked towards Zoe again. "Sorry, I should have just told you he's not usually friendly towards other people." She explained to her. "I think it's because he has trust issues." _Just like me._ The Bradshaw girl briefly thought to herself.

"He trusts you." Zoe told her, not at all bothered by what just happened.

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm the exception. You should see how he is with Madison." She tried fighting away the smile that wanted to escape her, but she couldn't. "He really doesn't like her."

"I can totally understand why." Zoe muttered.

Layla heard though and yet another laugh escaped her. "Would you believe me if I said you get used to her ways?"

"Would you believe me if I answered yes?" Zoe quipped. Layla just laughed again.

Zoe let her gaze wander around Layla's room. She right away saw the major difference from being in there than in the room she was sharing with Madison. Layla's room definitely had more personality to it. She had several band posters on the wall. There were lights around her desk area, making it look all nice and pretty. She had books lined up all neatly on her desk. But that's not what amused Zoe.

"So, you collect _Funko Pops._ " Zoe gestured when she saw the collectible items on her desk. Layla only had a few of them but they were all _Marvel_ characters.

Layla's cheeks grew warm, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. It's a hobby of mine."

"How long have you been collecting them?"

The topic had shifted away from music, but Layla now found it pretty easy to talk to Zoe. The struggle from before was permanently gone. "Since 2008. That's when _Iron Man_ came out. As you can probably tell I am a huge _Marvel_ fan. I've always liked the whole superhero thing growing up. I would read comics and watch superhero movies whenever I had the chance. They were a welcome distraction from my home life." Layla's happy demeanor lowered when she brought up her home life. "Actually, any distraction was welcomed, but I preferred watching superhero movies. That or listening to music."

Zoe could tell that talking about her life before the academy was difficult. She wouldn't pry and ask her question about that. It wasn't any of her business. Besides, Zoe liked that Layla was talking to her more now. She wasn't being as reserved and distant as she was when they first met. Instead, she asked her a different question. Zoe walked closer to her desk to look at all her _Funko Pops._ "Which ones your fave?"

Layla followed Zoe with her eyes. "My fave superhero?" She elaborated on the question and saw how Zoe nodded her head. She let out a sigh. "Don't laugh, okay? She has yet to appear in the _Marvel_ movie universe but growing up I would read about her in comic books." She slightly bit the inside of her cheek before answering. "It's, uh... _Scarlet Witch_."

Zoe kept her promise and didn't laugh. She, however, did release a smile. "Really?"

Layla let out a huff. "Yeah and it was way before I even knew I was a witch. So no witch jokes, alright?"

"I've got none to say." Zoe replied amusingly. Layla just shook her head, hiding her own smile. Things between them got quiet again, but it didn't last long.

 _"_ Thank you." Zoe suddenly said causing Layla to feel puzzlement. The dark haired girl now looked at her oddly.

"I don't follow?"

"Well, firstly thank you for not badgering about my personal story. I kept dodging Madison's questions for the last hour. It was getting too overwhelming."

Layla had to hold in the scoff that wanted to escape. She believed Zoe when she said Madison had been trying to get information out of her. "No problem. Except you eventually will have to talk about it. That's kind of the whole point of having Midday Gathering as you've noticed today. However, Cordelia's really understanding and you can always talk to her on your own. What you want to share is all on you."

"That's nice to know." Zoe said feeling a little bit better. She felt her cheeks start to warm up with what she was going to say next. "The second thing I wanted to thank you for was for intervening during the prank."

"Oh..." Layla uttered and then cleared her throat. "Well, sorry for not stopping it sooner."

Zoe politely disregarded her apology. "No, that's alright, you still intervened." Zoe then chose what she said carefully. "Cordelia had said that Madison and the girls did something similar to you when you first got here."

Layla sighed. She wasn't angry at Zoe for bringing up that incident but it was obvious she rather not talk about it. However, she was on the verge of being on friendly terms with Zoe. She didn't want to push away the progress they had been making. She decided to be honest with her. "They locked me in a closet. It was all Madison's idea though. Queenie and Nan apologized right away and Madison...well, she apologized a few days later in her own way."

Zoe's heart ached when she heard this. She was appalled. "That must have been awful."

Layla shrugged her shoulders trying her best of not letting past memories get to her. "It's not like that's never happened to me before." Layla carelessly said. When she saw Zoe's bemused expression she talked before Zoe asked what she meant by that. "I should apologize too." She said so softly that it had Zoe looking at her now with puzzlement. "I'm sorry I didn't want to be roommates with you. It's just that I'm not a people person. I can't be. Not right now anyways."

"You seem like a people person right now." Zoe said in an even-toned voice. "But I get it. With the power you have, I'd probably would want the same thing as you."

Layla appreciated how understanding Zoe was being. She felt like she needed to do something to make up for not wanting to be roommates with her. Even if she said it was alright, Layla still wanted to do something. Besides, she was supposed to take her under wing as she told Cordelia she would. An idea then came to mind. "So, you haven't gotten a chance to look around the rest of the academy have you?"

Zoe gave her a shrug as she came to stand closer to where she was sitting on her bed. "I browsed around when I first came in and when Cordelia showed me to my room, but that's about it."

"Would you like a tour?" Layla asked her. "Like an official one. I've been here long enough to give you a proper one. Not to mention it'll help me find out if being a tour guide is in my future." She said, the last part being an obvious joke.

Zoe smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great." Layla exclaimed as she got up from her bed. "Then how about we start by going to my favorite spot here at the academy."

"Where's that?" Zoe questioned as she now walked alongside her.

Layla glanced at her and as she did that, Zoe saw how her green eyes gleamed with elation.

"The greenhouse."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you have no idea who **PJ Harvey** is do yourself a favor and listen to some of her songs, preferably **This Is Love**. Also can I just say how excited **Layla** is going to be when **Avengers: Age of Ultron** comes out because of **Scarlet Witch**. AHS Coven takes place in 2013 and **Age of Ultron** comes out in 2015. You can bet she's going to be super happy ^.^ She's such a **Marvel** fangirl. _


	6. Chapter 6: Strange and unexpected

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:** I_ _do not own **American Horror** **Story**. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Guys, I need a hug...actually I need a lot of hugs after watching episode 9 of Season 8. **OMG** :/ I was not ready for that. I don't wanna spoil it for those who haven't seen the episode yet but **ughhhh** my heart still hurts. When you watch the episode you'll understand why that is. Now we only have one more episode left before the season is over. There's still hope for things to get better. They have to get better right? I have my hopes up way to high and I should know better because it is **AHS** but still... xD Anyways, despite the angst I felt, it also just made me more anxious yet excited for when I head into Season 8 for this story. Adding **Layla** into the mix with **Michael** is going to be interesting, considering how obsessed he's going to be with trying to get her on his side._

 _There's no **Kyle** in this chapter but he will be in the next one for sure. I just wanted to have more **Layla x Zoe** scenes because of the recent episode. Ugh. The next chapter will have **Zoe x Layla x Kyle** interacting and it will be all gushy and nice but we all know what follows after the meet up. Happiness never truly lasts, huh? xD _

_Also, if you guys don't follow me on **Tumblr** , you should. _

_My account name is: **ava-marie-faye.** _

_I post stuff for all of my stories but lately I've been sharing more stuff for **How Soon Is Now.** I've been posting edits for when we head into Season 8. Trust me guys, I have a specific idea with how I want to take this story for when we get into the Season 8 story-line. For instance, I plan to involve **Kyle** more into the story, along with **Zoe** because they're gonna play an important role for **Layla**. I've noticed that **Kyle** hasn't appeared let alone mentioned this season and that has me like "wtf" Don't worry he will be a part of the story with mine. Plus, I want him to have more interactions with the other characters, especially with **Michael** for obvious reasons. _

_Also new **OCs** will be introduced. One of them is the character of **Harper Watson** who's face-claim is _**_Zendaya._** _She's_ _one of the younger witches at **Miss Robichaux's Academy** in Season 8. __**Layla** will be her mentor, the same way **Zoe** was mentoring **Mallory** , and she's going to form a sister like bond with her. The other **OC** is going to be the character of **Elijah Turner** who's face-claim is the actor **Nick Robinson.** He's_ _another_ _young warlock studying at **Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men.** He's a close friend of **Layla's** , and eventually seeks help from her and the other witches when he grows suspicious of **Michael**. And lastly the other **OC** I've been posting a lot about is **Tessa** who's face-claim is **M**_ ** _illie Bobby Brown._** _If you're wondering what role **Tessa** is going to play and why she's an important character, specifically for **Layla** , you're gonna have to check out my_ _**Tumblr**. I've posted edits about her, but if you don't want to be spoiled then don't look...but if you don't mind spoilers then go ahead. I'll tell you this now though, **Tessa** is a precious cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, especially from **Michael**. _

_Now to answer the question that seems to be asked the most of whether this is a **Layla x Zoe** or **Layla x Kyle** pairing, I actually want it to be a **Zoe x Layla x Kyle** paring. As the story goes on you guys will start to see how all three of their relationships with one another progresses. A lot of you guys are asking if **Madison** is still going to be involved in the relationship, and it's a yes and no. There will be feelings there but it will be one sided. You guys can take a guess as to who starts falling for who *cough cough **Madison** cough cough* But as we'll know, **Layla** only has her heart set on two people ^.^ __I do, however, see **Layla** being a **Biromantic Demisexual.** Which just means that she can be romantically attracted to either gender, male or female, but in order for a more physical intimate relationship to occur there needs to be an emotional connection there. Which we all know there's going to be one between her, **Zoe** , and **Kyle**. :)_

* * *

 _"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_ _― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Strange and unexpected_**

The greenhouse turned out to be one of Zoe's favorite places in the academy as well. After Layla had completed the whole tour of the academy, they both went back there. They even lost track of time with just staring at all the different plants and flowers that were in there, and talking with one another. It was during their conversation that Layla found out that Zoe favored the rose in particular. Which was yet another thing they had in common.

It wasn't until Cordelia came in and told them it was nearing dinner time that they excused themselves. Neither of them saw the smile that was on the older blonde's face as they left the greenhouse. Cordelia, having stayed behind to work on some of her potions, was left feeling happy. She was glad to see two of her newer students getting along with each other. The older witch now could only hope that the rest of her students would follow said example.

It didn't take long for Layla and Zoe to join the rest of the girls. They were now all sitting down together around the dinner table. They waited and watched as Spalding the butler was serving them their soup to eat. They were all waiting patiently, all except for Madison who was just itching to cause some mischief. And that's exactly what she did after Spalding had set her bowl of soup down.

"Hey, Jeeves. Can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" Madison cheekily asked.

Queenie right away glared at Madison. "Girl, be nice to Spalding. Poor bastard ain't got no tongue."

Madison, however, payed no mind to what she had to say. She snickered as Spalding moved on to serve Zoe her meal next. "Is that true, Jeeves? Did you use your tongue for something wicked?" Her amusement grew when she saw how affected the butler was getting from her taunts. "Or maybe you just suck at going down."

Layla just shook her head at the blonde actress for making such a crude comment. Even though Spalding was definitely more on the worse for wear side, that didn't mean Madison could be a complete jerk to him. The Bradshaw girl hoped her taunting wouldn't get to him. He usually did well on ignoring what she had to say. Layla though could feel his annoyance, and it was growing. She wasn't at all surprised to see him express his frustrated and annoyed emotions by what he did next. Spalding had set Zoe's bowl down on the table in front of her. He, however, did that move with a little more force than was needed.

Madison just found this to be even more hilarious. "Oh, come on, Jeeves!" She called out as he left pushing the serving cart back into the kitchen. "Show us your stub! Maybe we can put it to use!" Everyone at the table was either giving her a look of disgust, or straight out disbelief. Madison though did a great job ignoring them. She instead turned to look at Zoe who was sitting next to her. "So, new girl..." She drawled out, coolly. "What are you in for?"

"Her boyfriend." Nan automatically announced.

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble." Queenie warned her.

Layla, who was sitting in between Queenie and Zoe on the side, narrowed her green eyes at the actress. "Just drop the question Madison."

"What? Like you're not wondering how she discovered her powers?" She looked at Zoe again. "Please tell me your story is more interesting than _Plain Jane's_ over here." Madison gestured to Layla, causing the dark haired girl to frown. "She discovered her powers at school and had a panic attack. _Boring_." She let out a scoff. "Now, this boyfriend of yours...did you kill him?" She questioned without any ounce of sensitivity.

"Madison." Layla now said in a hard tone of voice. The nerve of this girl. Could she not see how much pain this topic of conversation was causing Zoe?

Zoe appreciated Layla's attempt on getting Madison to back off, but she knew she had to speak for herself. Even if it did hurt talking about what happened. "No." She quietly clarified. "It was an accident."

"It was an accident, Zoe." Nan softly reassured her. "And you will find love again." Her eyes flickered towards Layla very briefly and discreetly before refocusing on her again. "A strange and unexpected love."

Queenie's patience had reached its limit by now. She used one of her hands to slam down at the table. "Girl, are you deaf or just stupid."

"Tell us more about this accident." Madison insisted, disregarding what was just said a few moments ago. "And don't spare all the gory details." She smirked at darker blonde haired girl.

Zoe's expression turned into one of passiveness. However, Layla could feel the inner anxiety and even annoyance that she was feeling. Layla supposed this was how Zoe felt when she had been in the same room with Madison.

"So, why are you here?" Zoe decided to ask. Layla had admit that was a rather smart thing for Zoe to do. Reflecting the topic of conversation onto Madison, seeing as how much the actress loved talking about herself. Layla had done this a few times before too when she first arrived at the academy. She already knew Madison's personal story from a previous Midday Gathering session, but she still intently listened.

"My agent staged an intervention." Madison started to say after putting down her the glass of water she had been holding onto the table. "Ever since my drunk and disorderly, I get blamed for all kinds of shit that I didn't do."

"But you did it. You killed that man." Nan sternly blurted out.

Madison glowered at her from across the table in chagrin. "I get it bitch, you're clairvoyant." She let out a sigh, composing herself once more before turning to look at Zoe. "Do you want to know what happened?" Madison didn't wait for an actual answer from Zoe before she started telling her story.

Zoe listened with wide eyes as Madison started to say how she caused a stage light to hit one of her now then directors when he had been annoying her during stage rehearsal. "The light hit him just fine." She finished saying as if it was no big deal.

Layla knew better though. Besides that cold facade, she sensed guilt within Madison. It was just buried deep inside...really deep inside but it was there. She could fool others but she wasn't able to fool her. Layla then sensed a strong emotion of rancor and she right away knew where it was coming from. Her gaze went towards where Queenie was sitting at. Layla right away saw how Queenie wasn't the least bit impressed. In fact, she looked just as much as she felt upset.

"All he said was hit your mark." Queenie told her harshly.

Madison just gave a careless shrug. Her nonchalant response just irritated Queenie even more. She couldn't hold in the insult she'd been dying to say since the conversation had started.

"Why don't you just do the world a favor and take an acting class, you D-list, Botox Bimbo."

Zoe had to stifle her smile when hearing that. Layla did too. Well, she tried to not laugh period but it was hard not to with an insult like that. Especially since it was aimed at Madison. Layla had to give it to Queenie with how epic that insult was. She wished at times she could speak up her mind like her but for the most part, Layla was much too kind and quiet to do so. She only ever got the courage to do that when she was absolutely angry. She for the most part always turned the other cheek, or was the bigger person.

Kill them with kindness. That was her motto...and what a motto that was.

Layla couldn't help but let out a small gasp when she saw Madison flick her hand. This automatically caused Queenie's bowl that had her soup to be spilled onto her lap. Having seen this now, Layla let out a sigh. The amusement from before was now gone. "Here we go." She said in a rather unenthusiastic tone. If Cordelia had been there with them things never would have gotten out of hand...but she wasn't there at the moment. Since there was no adult guidance, Layla knew well enough what to expect. Especially since it involved Queenie and Madison arguing. Zoe on the other hand looked at her puzzled, before jumping in her seat because of what she saw.

"Ow!" Madison shouted as Queenie used the fork she had to stab herself in the hand. Due to her powers, Madison felt the pain as if she were the one doing the stabbing to herself. Zoe looked so shocked but she was more thrown off by how unresponsive Nan and Layla were. At least for the few seconds it appeared as if they were used to this craziness.

"Stop it, you bitch!" Madison continued to shout as she tried to stop the blood coming out from the puncture wound that was on her hand.

"Stop what?" Queenie asked faking innocence. "I don't feel nothin'. I'm the human voodoo doll. You like this?" She grinned as she then started wiggling the fork around. That just applied more pressure causing Madison to feel even more pain.

Layla started to feel Madison's agitation and fear, and right away noticed how much it tripled. Madison was really starting to freak out. The Bradshaw girl was about to finally say something to stop this nonsense, before Nan beat her to it.

"Stop!" Nan exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. Since she was right next to Queenie, she went to grab the fork from her. "You're gonna get in trouble. Queenie stop!" She thankfully managed to get the fork from her but that didn't stop Queenie. She quickly grabbed the knife that was next to bread and held it up to her throat.

"I'll do it!" Queenie exclaimed as she heatedly glared at Madison.

Madison said nothing but her expression was one of immense hatred. Though inwardly Layla was able to feel just how relieved she was now that the fork stabbing had stopped. However, there was also a sense of fear now that Queenie had yet another weapon for her to use against her.

Zoe continued to watch the scene that was playing out with wide eyes, and a look of complete and utter shock.

Layla herself managed to keep her cool throughout all this. For one, she was used to disputing behavior like this. Madison and Queenie were always going at each others throats. It wasn't always physical though, more verbal than anything. Except Layla's home life growing up wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. Not with the abusive father she had. Over the years, Layla had learned how to blend in during confrontations. A wallflower of some sorts. Not that blending in always worked out when it came to her father. She always ended up with bruises, but some days were far less worse than others.

However, what was happening right now was a bit different. Layla wasn't freaking out as she probably should have been because she knew Queenie wouldn't really kill Madison. It was against the witches code for a witch to kill another witch. Cordelia had told her and the other girls this. Still...that didn't mean Queenie couldn't hurt Madison, just as she had done prior.

Layla decided to try using her Pathokinesis right in this moment. The manipulating side of it. She had used this specific part of her power but only on Cordelia when she had been helping her practice. She had yet to use it on anyone else. Not that Layla wanted to. The idea of controlling and manipulating someones else's emotions to her liking seemed kind of wrong to her. However, she wanted to see if she could calm Queenie down from doing anything else to hurt Madison. Layla breathed in and out. She concentrated on Queenie and thought of nothing but equanimity. _Calm down._ As she did this, Layla played close attention to her. For a moment there it looked like Queenie spaced out before she blinked a few times, as if she were regaining her thoughts again.

"Let's just go for a walk." Nan suggested. Besides Layla, she was always the one to try to defuse the situation whenever it got really out of hand.

"A walk?" Queenie repeated in disbelief. The anger could still be heard in her voice but it wasn't really present on her face anymore. She let out a low scoff and then disregarded the bread knife down on the table. "Fine." She grumbled getting up from her seat. "I'm not hungry anyway." She added, following Nan outside for some fresh air.

Layla had no idea if Queenie had stopped because of her Pathokinesis or because of Nan. She assumed it was because of Nan but that thought went away when Nan glanced over her shoulder and gave her a quick knowing smile. With a slightly stunned look, Layla watched as she exited the room with Queenie. She was brought back to reality when she heard Madison's irritated voice again.

Madison glared at Queenie's retreating figure as she held her injured hand. "Like anyone believes that." Layla frowned hearing her say that. That was uncalled for. She wasn't the only who heard her comment. Zoe heard her too but she was still trying to process the disturbing scene that happened.

"Don't worry you'll get used to this...eventually." Layla spoke up causing Zoe to look her way. Zoe knew Layla wasn't referring to the whole stabbing fork incident but rather the oddness that followed being a witch. Zoe didn't say anything back to Layla. She just just nodded her head, inwardly hoping she would get used to this new part of her life. Like Layla and the others had.

"Well, that was disturbing." Madison nonchalantly said. She was going into actress mode, acting as if she hadn't just been stabbed in the hand. Or as if she hadn't felt fear. Layla though still sensed the remains of that emotion within her. She decided not to call Madison out on it since that would have just caused more drama. The whole fork incident had been enough for Zoe to endure on her first night at the academy.

"Given the choices around here, it looks like you're my new best friend." Madison snidely told Zoe and then gazed over at Layla. The dark haired girl was giving her a narrowed look. "Hope that doesn't anger you too much, Layla."

Layla had found Madison calling Zoe her "new best friend" rather annoying. Not that she considered herself to be best friends with the actress, but rather because she had been nothing but intrusive with Zoe. The seventeen year old let out a huff before gaining her composure. She then gave Madison a tight sardonic smile. "How ever will I go on knowing we're not BFF's anymore. The agony."

That caused Zoe to let out a laugh. Layla heard her causing her to smile an honest smile. Madison though didn't find her comment to be the least bit amusing. She was about to retort something back when she felt her cellphone that was on the table vibrate. She picked it and read the screen. Layla saw her eyes light up with slight interest.

"Do you own any clothes that don't come from the _Gap?_ " Madison asked Zoe. Her judgmental gaze was all over the clothes she had on.

Zoe glanced at her, clearly not amused. "Not really." She dryly answered her. "Why?"

Madison gave her a scrutinizing look. "You can borrow something of mine." She told her before glancing down at her cellphone again. "Frat party tonight. Just got the tweet."

Zoe just blinked several times. She was more bewildered than thrilled by the invitation from the actress.

"I think what you have on is fine." Layla suddenly said, complimenting Zoe. She didn't like how Madison was dissing her clothing style. She thought what Zoe had on was cute. From the side she saw Zoe smile. Layla returned the smile but her attention faltered once hearing Madison's voice.

Madison scoffed. "Not for a frat party." She paused and then focused on Layla. She grinned at her. "What about you, Layla? You ready to man up and finally go outside into the real world again?"

Layla had to hold in the glare she wanted to release. Madison acted as if she never went outside the academy. She did, she just never went anywhere were there was a lot of people. This was a frat party, therefore she knew there was going to be a lot of people there. She shook her head. "I don't think so." She answered as she swirled her spoon in her soup.

Madison wasn't shocked by her answer. She was more annoyed. "Figures, you'd be too chicken shit to want to go. Guess it'll be me and Zoe then."

That caused slight displeasure to run through her. Layla inhaled and exhaled. She knew the smart decision would to be to stay at the academy and not risk having another panic attack again. However, the thought of Zoe going with Madison to that party without her made her feel left out. She figured that one night out in public wouldn't be bad. She'd just be extra alert with herself. "Alright...I'll go." She said rapidly before she changed her mind.

"Great." Madison exclaimed, glad that she once again got under her skin. "I trust you have something decent to wear in that closet of yours, unlike Zoe here. And don't plan on wearing heels. The last thing we need is you falling on your ass like last time when you fell down the stairs."

Zoe gave her a worried look. "You fell down the stairs?"

Layla felt her cheeks flare up. Madison just had to bring that up, didn't she? "It was a rather uneventful event." She nonchalantly tried to say. Inwardly she felt immense embarrassment. She did not like thinking about that moment. It wasn't like she got majorly hurt or anything. No bones were broken and she was fine. It was just embarrassing to think about because she had made a fool of herself in front of Madison and the others. And just how did she fall? By missing one freakin' step. Just one. Any normal coordinated person would have found their balance but not her. She was as clumsy as they came. Madison's laugh from when she fell still rang in her ears causing her to blush even more. Layla was just glad Zoe hadn't seen her when that happened.

Her embarrassment went away at the sound of Madison getting up. This caused Layla and Zoe to look at her oddly. The conversation about her falling went away. "Wait, aren't you going to finish eating?" Layla asked, bemused.

Madison gave her a smirk. "Don't want the extra calories for tonight. You two have fun eating but hurry up. We're leaving in an hour." With that being said, Madison made her way upstairs.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoe finally asked once it was just the two of them.

Hearing Zoe's question made Layla feel doubt about going to the frat party. However, that feeling went away when she stared into those light brown eyes of hers. She swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "Yeah." She uttered, nodding her head. "What's the worst that could happen?

Zoe gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't leave your side."

Layla found herself smiling once more. She also felt her cheeks warm up again. Only this time it wasn't from embarrassment. "Thank you." She was glad Zoe and her were getting more closer with each other. This was the first time, Layla felt like she had an actual friend, and unlike the past she wasn't going to distant herself. No, she was going to cherish the friendship that was blossoming between Zoe and her.


	7. Chapter 7: Bittersweet

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:** I_ _do not own **American Horror** **Story**. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _That Season 8 finale...I really have no words. Just kidding I do... **OMG**. **I LOVED IT.** Watch it if you guys haven't seen it. I personally thought it was good and it's going to go well with my story version. All you **Michael Stans** out there can fight me but that won't change my opinion xD Justice was served. I am beyond happy **Zoe** and **Queenie** are alive and well again. If they weren't brought back I would have done that in my story haha. I just couldn't stand back and let my fave witches die for good. Now I know **Zoe/Layla/Kyle** will have a happy ending for sure :) We just have to get passed all the angst and heartache that **Michael** first causes. _

_Now moving on (sort of) **Cordelia**...God what a brave soul. I was yet again impressed by her courage and sacrifice. **Madison** , holy shit, what a badass bitch (especially during that scene with **Ms**. **Mead's** gun). I can already imagine **Layla's** expression when she does that. She's going to be amazed that's for sure. xD Also can I just mention how selfless **Madison** was during the finale. She truly has changed from how she was in Season 3 and I can't wait until I go further into my story because I really want to start developing her character more as we head into Season 8_ _._

 _ **Mallory**...OMG I love her. After what she did in the finale she joined my list of all time fave characters on AHS. xD _

_I also read somewhere that the reason why **Kyle** isn't shown in Season 8 is because he was burned for killing **Madison**. That just doesn't sit well with me and I find that impossible to believe. It's only against the witches code for a witch to kill another witch. The exception being **Ms. Mead** but she was burned because she was aiding the Antichrist in ending the world. And besides I highly doubt **Zoe** would be okay with burning **Kyle**. The whole reasoning seems silly to me. Who even came up with that? No, **Kyle** will be alive and well once we head into Season 8 and he will not be burned because he killed **Madison**. I feel terrible even typing all that. Ugh. And besides if we're gonna get all technical, **Madison** was never burned for trying to kill **Misty**. A witch even gets burned for harming another witch with an intent to kill. So...? Just saying :P _

_Of course **Layla** and the others will eventually know that **Kyle** killed **Madison** after the Season 3 finale, because as **Zoe** stated they knew she was dead. But considering how bad of a person **Madison** was towards the end of Season 3, they would understand his reasoning for killing her. She did refuse to bring _**Zoe** _back to life after all...something that's not gonna sit well with **Layla**. _

**_*Warning for this chapter*_**

 _Despite you guys already watching this episode, I will put the warning that rape does happen in this chapter. I won't go into detail with it but it is mentioned._ _I had mix feelings when writing this chapter because of what happens to **Madison**. :/ But there is **Zoe/Layla/Kyle** interactions as promised and it was fun to write those. Though the end of this chapter really hits the heart. Just wanted to put that out there for you guys. I think I will eventually change the rating to this story to **M** because of future chapters. _

_I do not own any movies mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own the TV show **Parks and Recreation** which is also mentioned in this chapter. If you don't watch **Parks and Recreation** then you guys will probably be confused when I bring up the **Snake Juice** episode. Watch clips on it on Youtube if you can. It's probably one of the funniest episodes in the series. Although my all time favorite episode of **Parks and Recreation** is episode eleven from Season 4 **The Comeback Kid.** That episode always makes me laugh. XD I also do not own the song, **Crystal fighters by Xtatic truth (Last Japan Remix).** It's the song that I imagine to be playing when **Layla** is at the frat party and gets separated from Zoe. _

_Also, all the superhero talk in this chapter is for the one and only **Stan Lee**. May he now rest in peace :( I was heartbroken to hear of his passing but I find comfort that he is no longer suffering and is at peace now. He will be missed but his memory will be longed lived through all the work he has done._

* * *

 _"Was it always to be like this? she wondered. A moment of joy followed by a new sorrow?"_ _― Soheir Khashoggi, Nadia's Song_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Bittersweet_**

"You have a lot of pretty dresses." Zoe commented as she admired Layla's wardrobe. She was currently standing next to Layla inside her bedroom's closet as she was deciding on which to dress to wear. Zoe herself had changed right away after they had finished dinner. She was now wearing the dress Madison had let her borrow. It was an off the shoulder black mini dress.

Layla glanced at her and then thought of offering her a dress popped into her mind but decided not to ask. For one, Zoe was a bit more on the skinny side than she was. And the second reason was because she already had on the dress Madison let her borrow. A dress that she looked really pretty in anyways.

"Thanks." Layla mumbled before she continued on with her search. By now her mother had sent her all of her clothes over to the academy. Along with her other personal items. Normally it didn't take her long to settle on what to wear but she was super anxious. It had been awhile since Layla had been in a busy social setting like a party. Not that she ever been to a frat party before. The nervousness of attending one was getting to her. Hearing Zoe's soft voice though slightly faltered those feelings.

"You should wear this one." Zoe suggested, gesturing to a navy blue lace skater dress.

Layla smiled. It wasn't a new dress by any means, but it was one she hadn't worn a lot either. Plus, it was cute. Hence the reason why she bought it in the first place. "Alright." Layla replied, taking the dress off the hanger. As she walked out of the closet with the dress in hand, Zoe followed behind. Layla, however, sensed her movements stop shortly afterwards. Curious, Layla came to a halt and turned around wondering what had caught her attention. It wasn't long that she noticed how Zoe was intently looking at some of the books that were on her desk.

"Don't let the books I have about Human Anatomy freak you out." Layla said catching Zoe's attention. The darker blonde haired girl was now looking at her. "I'm not a serial killer or anything. I'm _―_ or I guess _was_ _―_ going to major in Forensic Anthropology once I graduated high school...but that was before I came here." Her tone of voice became one of sorrow for a brief moment there before it picked up again. "Forensics has always captured my interest. I have a pretty good memory, so memorizing the names of the bones was never really a challenge."

"That's cool." Zoe replied back, nodding her head. She had seen the various books Layla had in her room when she first came in, but she hadn't really paid attention with how some of them were about Human Anatomy. She had to admit it threw her off a bit but not to the point where it disturbed her. Hearing Layla explain her interest in Forensics just impressed her. "At least you knew what you wanted to study in college, I was still unsure." She admitted to her. Zoe really had no idea what she wanted to study in college. Of course she wanted to go because it was expected of her but she had no clue on what she wanted to major in. It made her feel bad that Layla's dream of becoming a Forensic Anthropologist had come to a halt because of her discovery of being a witch. That must have really sucked.

"I'm gonna go change now." Layla finally said as she gestured towards the bathroom. She didn't want to talk about the plans she used to have after high school any longer. All that did was fill her with sadness. "I'll be right back." She quickly told Zoe and then made her way inside the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closed, Zoe walked over to Layla's nightstand that was next to her bed. Once again Zoe saw another item she hadn't noticed before when she had first been in there. The item being a picture. The picture was of Layla and an older woman who looked to be around her early to late thirties. Zoe right away assumed that the older woman was Layla's mother. Although if Zoe was being honest there really weren't that many similarities between them. Something within her now was telling her that was indeed Layla's mother. Even with the differences.

"I know, I don't really look like her. Besides the hair color of course." Layla's voice suddenly filled the room, ending the silence. Zoe had managed not to jump, despite being a little thrown off by how quiet Layla had been. That had been a quick change. When Zoe turned to look at her she was immediately awed. Layla now had on her navy blue lace skater dress. Her dark hair was no longer in that elegant side braid from before. Instead it was let down, and Zoe had to admire Layla's long hair. She knew Layla hadn't curled or really done anything to style it besides a good brushing. From the looks of it, Layla had that whole natural wavy thing going on for her. It wasn't like Zoe hadn't noticed Layla's prettiness before...but saying she was pretty now that she _really_ looked (not just at her exterior form but rather her personality) at her would be an understatement. Layla Bradshaw was more than just a pretty face.

Realizing she had been really focusing on Layla, Zoe fought off the blush that wanted to fight its way onto her cheeks. "That's your mom?" Zoe asked, waiting for an actual yes or no confirmation. She glanced between the picture and her.

Layla sighed as she walked over and took a seat on her bed. "Yeah." She then reached under her bed and pulled out her black flats that had been there. There was no way she was going to wear heels. Not if she wanted to fall on her butt in front of Zoe, Madison, and a bunch of strangers.

Once she had finished putting on her flats, Zoe caught her gaze again. She made a gesture if she could sit next to her on the bed and all Layla gave her was a small smile. It hadn't been a verbal response but Zoe knew well enough that it meant yes. For a brief second she wondered where Layla's cat Orion was, seeing as the last time she saw the cat he had been laying on her bed. The question went away as soon as she sat down next to Layla. Surprisingly, Zoe's proximity didn't cause Layla to feel discomfort.

"I don't look like my mom either. Or even my dad." Zoe admitted to her. She turned her head to look at the dark haired girl after she said this.

Layla met her gaze. "It's funny, isn't?" She thoughtfully said as she stared into Zoe's light brown eyes. "How children sometimes don't look like either of their parents." She forgot to mention that in her case, Layla did in fact look more like her father than mother...but she decided not to tell Zoe that. Layla really hated talking about her father.

"Yeah, totally." Zoe agreed, letting her words sink in. "I mean, like I said I don't look like either of my parents, but I'd say we're close with personalities. Especially with my mom's. What about you?" She curiously asked her. "Would you say you're more like your mom or dad when it came to character traits?"

Layla lowered her gaze, pursing her lips. There was no way she was like her father when it came to personality. As for her mother...she did at times act like her, but there was one person she really was like (at least when her emotions got the best of her) and it wasn't either of her parents. She continued to be quiet for a few more seconds before she looked at Zoe again. "Actually, I think my mom would say I get most of my character traits from my grandmother…but that's not exactly a compliment." She shared solemnly, frowning a little now. "They're not close."

Zoe nodded her head in understanding. "Ah, gotcha." Based on how Layla had explained that to her, Zoe could tell that was a sore subject. She was curious to know more but didn't want to push Layla into sharing. They were just starting to get along...Zoe didn't want to ruin that.

Layla's gaze wandered over to the mirror that was in her bedroom. She caught sight of her reflection and let out a huff. That right away muddled Zoe. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, hearing the distress that came from the huff Layla had released.

Layla's gaze remained on the mirror before averting onto Zoe. "It's just the dress..." She awkwardly gestured to herself.

"You don't like it?" Zoe inquired. She was confused as to why Layla wasn't liking the dress. In her opinion, Layla looked fantastic in it. The dress went great with her skin tone and it complimented her body shape. Layla wasn't skinny as Madison or herself, and her body wasn't really curvy either. No, Layla was somewhere in between...and Zoe found that just added more to her outward beauty.

Layla shook her head. "No. I mean, yeah." She sighed. "Normally I like wearing dresses, but since we're going out to a party I'm getting self-conscious about my... chest." She sheepishly told Zoe. Never had she told anyone about her insecurities when it came to her chest size. She was seventeen years old and she was still a size A. Her mother had told her that she was a late bloomer (like she had been) but Layla knew deep down this was as good as it was going to get. It was weird talking to her mother about that sort of things, but oddly enough she had no difficulty expressing this to Zoe. "Not that there's much to show." She lamely finished saying.

"So? You look great." Zoe reassured her. "Besides..." She drawled on, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't have much to show either."

"I actually think your size is nice." Layla blurted out without thinking. Zoe quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Layla started to panic once realizing what she had said. "Oh wow that sounded creepy and beyond pervy. Not that I noticed when meeting you. I mean, I did but not like that. You know what, I'll stop talking now." Layla finished rambling, biting softly on the inside of her left cheek.

Zoe found her rambling to be...delightful. However, after she stopped talking Zoe began to feel the tension in the air. It wasn't necessarily bad tension, nor was it awkward but it was strong nonetheless. Zoe looked at Layla as she was now looking forward again. It was then that Zoe remembered what was said during dinner. She knew she didn't after to tell Layla but given that they friends, she felt like she had to be completely honest with her. Or at least start to. Out of all the girls at the academy, Zoe felt like she could trust Layla. "So, about what was said during dinner."

Layla turned to look at Zoe, puzzled. She was thrown off by the sudden change of conversation topic. Although she was glad it was no longer about chest sizes, she was still confused. She furrowed her eyebrows. "About what?"

Zoe sighed, running a hand through her straightened darker blonde hair. "My boyfriend." She softly clarified.

 _Oh that._ Layla cleared her throat. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want―"

"I slept with him." Zoe interrupted, her voice firm but Layla right away noticed how it held a heavy amount of emotion. She also felt it coming from Zoe too.

Despite the feeling and noticing it for herself, Layla's eyes nonetheless widened because she was thrown off by that confession of hers. "Uh..." She uttered, not having a clue with what to say. The topic of sex always either bemused her or completely repulsed her. She blamed her lack of experience for that. Not that she actually wanted to have sex.

"And then he died." Zoe continued explaining, her voice shaking as she did so. Layla's expression turned into one of shock. "I slept with him and he died because of me...because of my power."

 _Everything_ then clicked. Her expression changed into one of tenderness. "Oh, Zoe..." Layla said softly, sympathetically. That must have been traumatizing for her. Layla knew exactly what Zoe was talking about. The Black Widow power. Cordelia had mentioned it briefly before during one of their solo conversations. It was when she had been explaining the different powers witches had. Apparently when it came to the Black Widow power not many witches had the luck of having that power. Not that it was really wanted. Out of all the powers witches could have, the Black Widow was viewed more as a curse. It wasn't as rare as Pathokinesis but still...very few witches actually had this power. With all that in mind, it's no wonder Zoe didn't want to mention that during Midday Gathering.

"My mom told me my great grandmother had the same _genetic affliction_." Zoe said, regret and guilt were eating away at her as she spoke about this. "It was my first time." She felt tears want to escape her but she did well in holding them back. Despite the distress it was causing her, Zoe kept talking because it was actually helping. Telling Layla the truth about what happened felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest. "There was so much blood...God the blood."

"I'm sorry that happened." Layla sincerely told her.

"You don't think I'm some kind of killer?" Zoe asked in a wounded voice.

Layla frowned. "Zoe, why would I think that? It was an accident. And like you said it was your first time. How were you supposed to know that was going to happen?"

That made Zoe feel a bit better knowing Layla didn't look at her that way. Still, the guilt from before was there. "I really liked him too. Charlie was a nice guy." She shook her head sadly. "That shouldn't have happened to him."

Layla wanted to bring her into a side hug or something, but instead she just said the first thing that popped into her mind. "If I could, I'd easily switch my Transmutation power for your power."

Zoe looked at her in absolute shock. "Why?" What kind of person would want the power she had? It was a damn curse. She would rather have Layla's power of emotions, or even Nan's clairvoyant abilities. Even despite the hardships that followed them.

"Because for one I'd think you'd be the kind of person who would like Transmutation." Layla said with a small smile. That facial expression didn't last long though. It faltered as she continued talking."And the second reason is because I am like the least sexually active person there is. I rarely ever think of myself being that _intimate_ with anyone." She sheepishly told her. "Sex...freaks me out." She honestly told her.

"So you've never?" Zoe questioned. Her voice low but clear enough for her to hear.

Layla shook her head. "No. I've never even kissed anybody. I've had crushes on others before. Unrequited crushes, but even then I've never had urges to engage physically with them." She let out a sigh. "It's just that it's difficult for me to picture myself doing _that_ unless it's with someone I know inside and out. I mean, what's the point of having sex if you don't love the other person?" Her eyes widened with what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shame what you had with Charlie."

"No, that's okay." Zoe reassured her. She wasn't the least bit offended. A lot people had different thoughts and opinions when it came to love and sex. It wasn't like Layla was hurting anyone with them. Unlike how she had accidentally killed Charlie. "I actually kind of like that way of thinking. It's old fashioned but it's nice." She gently brushed Layla's shoulder with her own. The skin to skin contact didn't bother Layla at that moment. "And who knows, maybe you just have yet to meet that special someone that'll make you feel that way."

Layla scoffed and shook her head. "I doubt I'll ever meet that special someone that would make me feel that way."

"Who knows." Zoe replied in a whispered, hopeful tone. "Maybe they're out there."

Something about Zoe saying that made Layla look at her intently now. She stared into Zoe's light brown eyes. Layla opened her mouth ready to say something but quickly closed it when she realized she really had no idea what to say to her. Layla instead just kept quiet as she once again got lost staring into Zoe's eyes. However, the moment they were having was soon ruined.

"You two ready or what?" Madison asked impatiently. The blonde was leaning against Layla's bedroom door entrance with her arms crossed over her chest. She had on a bored expression on her face. Though her eyes were a bit narrowed as she looked between Layla and Zoe as if she were connecting the invisible dots.

Layla had no idea how long Madison had been standing there but she guessed it hadn't been for long. "Yeah." She answered calmly as she got up from the bed. Zoe did the same. "Do you mind if I put my cellphone in your purse?" She asked Zoe once they were walking down the hall behind Madison.

"Not at all." Zoe answered and put Layla's phone into the small purse she had with her. The two then remained quiet the rest of the way until they got into Madison's car. Despite, still feeling nervous, Layla kept telling herself she was going to be okay. She had Zoe with her and that was enough to calm her down.

However, none of them knew just how tragic the night of was going to turn out.

* * *

Layla immediately wanted to run the other way as soon as she spotted the frat house. The house was filled with what looked like college students from various ages. Just from the front lawn, she could tell this party was insanely packed. She expected there to be people but not this many. Was this how frat parties usually were? If so...damn. Layla instantly felt glad she had never gone to one before. Even without her Pathokinesis, she could tell she would have not liked attending one. She had never been much of a party person to begin with. At least not parties where there were a lot of people. Layla preferred small social gatherings instead.

She had to start counting in her head as Madison, Zoe, and her made their way inside the frat house. Passing all those people who were out in the front proved to be not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Though to be fair having Zoe by her side helped a lot. Layla still felt all the emotions of the people there. Normally this would have been the part where she turned into a blabbering mess...but she wasn't. The constant glances she received from Zoe pushed away her anxiousness. Layla gave her a smile of thanks as finally came to stop.

Alright, so far so good.

Madison being the diva that she was struck a pose, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. That right away caught the attention of party goers and Layla felt the awe that radiated off of them from seeing a celebrity. She sighed, knowing this was going to happen. Zoe on the other hand was a bit taken back by how everyone was staring their way. She had yet to handle the attention when being around someone like Madison Montgomery.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" Madison asked over the music that was playing. Within seconds there was already somebody answering her. This person being a preppy looking girl with a white flowered pattern dress and pink sweater wrapped shoulders.

"Come with me." She immediately look a hold of one of Madison's hands, leading the actress where she would be able to get a drink.

"Well, looks like we've just been ditched." Layla told Zoe who was still standing next to her. "Not that I'm surprised."

"What do we do now?" Zoe questioned as she her gaze went the frat house. There was people dancing, drinking, and talking animatedly with one another. She had been to her fair share of parties in the past but never one this huge. She'd just been to basic high school house parties.

"I think this is the part when we're supposed to start mingling with the rest of the party guests." Layla replied, unsure as she too looked around the frat house. The reassurance from before was starting to slip. She felt the palm of her hands start to get sweaty. There was a lot of people it was starting to really overwhelm her now. She took a good at Zoe again and felt that doubt melt away again. She was really glad Zoe was there with her and hadn't ditched her like Madison. "At least, I think." She concluded saying. It wasn't like she actually wanted to talk to people...but it was what was considered normal when at parties.

Zoe switched her gaze over towards the darker haired girl. She furrowed her eyebrows. "You think?"

Layla looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I go to parties all the time. I'm just basing what I know off of 80s movies I've watched."

Zoe smiled, amused. The more time she spent with Layla the more Zoe was starting to like her sense of humor. It was timid, awkward, but also slightly on the eccentric side."80s movies? Which ones?"

"Any _John Hughes'_ movies." Layla excitedly answered." I'm a huge sucker for those."

A laugh escaped Zoe. _"Sixteen Candles?"_ She brought up.

Layla right away nodded her head. "That's life."

Zoe then quirked an eyebrow. " _The Breakfast Club?"_

"The _love_ of my life." Layla giggled causing Zoe to do the same thing.

Layla's amusement suddenly stopped when people began bumping to Zoe and her. The sudden contact of another party goer made Layla's breathing escalate. Zoe right away noticed this and offered a solution.

"Do you want to go find something to drink?" Zoe asked her. The place where they were standing was starting to get over crowded. Moving to another place to stand and talk would be better. Maybe if they did that they'd run into Madison too and that saved them the trouble of finding her later on.

Layla appreciated the solution. She shook her head though when it came to the drinking part. "Oh, I'm not much of a drinker." She sheepishly told Zoe. Layla had learned her lesson about drinking. The last last time (and only time) she drank alcohol to the point of getting drunk was when she was fifteen years old.

She and her mother had gone to one of her mother's cousins' weddings and luckily her father hadn't gone with them. He had to work that weekend. This of course was when they had been close to her mother's side of the family (not including her grandmother). After the divorce between her parents though the contact between her mother's side of the family became cold. Before that though they were somewhat civil with each other. They of course knew about the abuse Layla and her mother suffered from her father's hand, but did nothing to intervene. Something Layla now looked at with anger. But needless to say, Layla made sure to have fun during that weekend trip that took place two years ago, and that included getting drunk off her ass. The hangover she got the following morning though was anything but fun.

Layla hardly remembered the night but her mom the following morning joked that she acted a lot like _Ron Swanson_ and _Andy Dwyer_ from _Parks and Recreation_ from the episode that had the Snake Juice. Layla liked _Parks and Recreation_. In fact, it was one of her all time favorite TV shows. But holy damn if what her mother said was true about her intoxicated behavior then Layla was glad she didn't remember. Her mother had been quite lenient with her drinking but Layla had a feeling it was because she knew she needed a break from the constant stress her father put her through.

Despite getting drunk, Layla overall had to consider it to be a good memory (what she was able to remember). It had been one of the rare times her mother and her really got along and connected. Her father was hardly brought up during that trip. But it sadly didn't last long and she returned back to her horrible reality a few days later. The memory now was bittersweet. Layla though forced a small smile on her face as she answered Zoe.

"But I'll go with you to go find some." Anything to get away from the large crowd that was forming their way.

Zoe nodded her head and then they were off in the direction that Madison went. However, much to their disappointment they didn't see the blonde actress anywhere. Their attention though drifted around the frat house as they walked around. It was less crowded now that they had moved further into the house, surprisingly. At least from where they were. When they came to a stop Layla's gaze stopped to admire the ice sculpture that was in the middle of the room.

As she was doing this, Layla was hit with a strong warm feeling. She sucked in a breath and exhaled it slowly. She felt her stomach start to do twists, but not in a unpleasant way. Her toes curled slightly from inside her flats and her cheeks started to heat up. She thought back to that moment in the convenient store that happened awhile ago, but she pushed away that memory. Layla let her gaze go all around but that didn't really help. It was hard to tell just where that strong emotion was coming from because of how many people were there. It could have been anybody.

Layla's gaze then shifted onto the ice sculpture again. She was about to look away but before she did so, Layla noticed the face that was on the other side. Though it was blurry she could tell it was a boy with curly blond hair that was staring back. He had on an awed like expression which just bemused Layla. She immediately turned her attention onto Zoe.

"Zoe, am I just paranoid or is that guy staring at us?" She asked her rapidly.

That caught Zoe's attention. "What guy?" She questioned. She had been too busy observing the rest of the party goers that she had no idea what Layla was talking about.

"The guy behind the ice sculpture." Layla answered, gesturing forward.

Zoe then looked at the ice sculpture and finally saw what guy Layla was referring too. "Oh...yeah he's definitely staring at us." She answered, blinking a few times. They were then surprised when they saw the curly haired boy smile at them. It wasn't a creepy smile or anything but rather a warm, welcoming one. Still, getting the attention of a guy (any guy really) got the nerves to come out of hiding for Layla. Zoe could tell that this was getting to Layla based from her expression.

"Come on, let's go this way." Zoe swiftly suggested.

Layla nodded her head.

They began to walk away together again. Things were going fine but then all of a sudden there was a rowdy group of people coming their way. The group immediately went through Layla and Zoe, putting massive space between them. Layla right away started to freak out. They were just too close for her liking and they were pushing Zoe away from her. That did nothing but make her panic.

"Layla!" Zoe shouted as she saw how scared the dark haired girl looked.

Layla's breathing started to get worse. She, however, managed to cry out her name. "Zoe!"

"Just stay there! Hold on!" Zoe shouted again as she tried making her way towards Layla. Unfortunately, there was still people in her way, making it even harder for her to get through.

Layla took in Zoe's words but she was too anxious to stay in one place. Especially since she kept bumping into people. One girl even threw her a dirty look when Layla had accidentally stepped on one of her feet. That just made her want to curl into a ball and hide. She felt like she wasn't even in control of her own body as she cowered back from the large group of people. Layla's rapid breathing just increased the pressure that was in her chest. She didn't know if this was real or not, but she could literally feel as if someone was choking her. It was then when her vision started to get blurry that Layla knew exactly what was happening to her.

She was having another panic attack. A really big one. She needed to get away from all these people before she did something like use Transmutation. That would have just caused a scene. However, she couldn't find the strength to move. The blaring music that was currently playing was adding to her torture.

 _We were born to be alone,_  
 _everybody all alone,_  
 _born alone to be alone,_  
 _we'll stand alone forever_

 _Standing on the world alone,_  
 _learning how to stand alone,_  
 _and always to be alone,_  
 _we'll be alone forever_

All Layla could really do was listen to that damn song as she turned into a complete and utter mess. She found the lyrics to be discouraging because of how it related to her. She was alone...and she'd be alone forever. God, why did she agree to come here? All she wanted to do now was end the suffering she was in. It honestly felt like she was going to pass out any second now.

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft male voice suddenly entered her ears.

"I-I-I can't breathe." Layla cried out, her voice trembling. She had no idea who was speaking to her. It was a guy that much she knew but because her vision was currently blurry, so she couldn't get a good look at him.

"It's okay, you're okay." He said in a soothing tone. "Just close your eyes and count."

She had tried counting before but that hadn't helped. Layla though for some odd reason felt like doing it again would be different this time. Taking this stranger's advice, she did exactly that and it was starting to somewhat work. However, the moment she felt a gentle touch on her left shoulder, she exploded with panic. "Don't touch me!" She cried out. Her eyes were still closed as she did this but that didn't lessened the power that her voice had.

Immediately the touch went away and strangely, despite the protest she let out, Layla found herself messing the brief contact.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The guy said and Layla found herself believing him. "You're having a panic attack. Just take my hand. You can hold onto me." He offered as he gently nudged one of her hands with one of his. "I'll help you through it."

This time Layla didn't turn down his offer and quickly took hold of his hand. If she hadn't been so out of it, Layla would have felt the same warmness from before enter her body again. However, she didn't and as she was being comforted, Zoe's voice filled the air.

"Oh my God, Layla." Zoe said extremely relieved to have finally found her. She was a bit taken back to see a college boy with curly blond hair holding onto Layla's hand. Except she didn't dwell on him because seeing how Layla had her eyes closed made her feel even more guilty. Clearly from the looks of it being separated affected her greatly. "I am so sorry." She apologized wholeheartedly. "I tried making my way but there were so many people."

"It's o-o-okay." Layla stuttered out as she continued to try to compose herself.

"She's having a panic attack." The guy said as he gave Layla's hand a gentle squeeze.

Zoe's eyes softened even more. "Layla..."

The dark haired girl didn't saying to her but instead stuck out her hand. Zoe made eye contact with the guy before reaching to take a hold of Layla's other hand. She gave it a squeeze as well. Layla then felt her breathing start to return to normal and the panic from before was lessening. Having Zoe here helped, as well as having this unknown boy with her. A boy that had helped her despite not knowing who she was.

"That's it." Zoe said praising her. "You're doing a very good job."

Eventually, once having returned to her normal state, Layla slowly let go of their hands and opened her eyes again. She first saw Zoe, who was smiling at her in relief and then she saw someone else. This someone else being the guy who had graciously helped her. She blinked a few times as she gazed into his dark brown eyes. His eyes were what Layla had noticed first and just from that alone, Layla had to admit he was handsome. His curly blond hair and boyish looks that he had just added to that. His looks though weren't what drew her in. No, it was the way he had acted with her. A complete and utter gentleman. It was then that she figured out that this was the same guy that had been staring at them from behind the ice sculpture.

"Thank you." Layla whispered and drifted her green eyes down to the floor, feeling ashamed and incredibly self-conscious again. He just had to see her during her most vulnerable moment...Zoe too.

"You don't have to thank me." He said causing Layla to look at him again. "I couldn't just stand back and watch you go through that alone. I know the feeling personally." Layla empathized with him after he said this and noticed something in his eyes. It was sadness before he clouded them over with a more upbeat nature. "I'm Kyle. Kyle Spencer." He introduced himself to both girls.

"Layla Bradshaw." She replied, her voice sounded clearer and stronger than before. She glanced at Zoe who was looking between her and Kyle. "This is Zoe." She introduced the darker blonde with a small smile.

Zoe gave him a nod. "Hi, Zoe Benson." She formally introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Kyle said with a boyish smile. "How about we go by the stairs. It's less crowded over there." He suggested and Layla right away nodded her head. Anywhere else would be good as long as Zoe and Kyle were there with her. The trio walked over towards said stairs. Both Zoe and Kyle made sure Layla was in the middle as they walked together.

"Hold on one second." Kyle said once they had chosen a spot on the staircase. "I'll be right back."

Once he was out of view, Zoe looked at Layla. "He seems nice." She told Layla causing her to smile bashfully.

When Kyle came back he had two red plastic cup with him. "Here." He said handing one cup to Layla and the other to Zoe. He right away saw the way both girls were looking at the cups with wariness. "It's water and fruit punch." Kyle told them. "Don't worry yours is the water." He clarified to Layla. "I figured you'd want some water."

Layla stared at him for a few more seconds before she accepted the drink. Despite just meeting him, she knew she could trust him. "Thanks."

Zoe thanked him too before taking her own cup. "This is fruit punch?" She asked with a smile. There was no way it was just fruit punch. Not at a frat party like this one.

"With a heavy amount of alcohol." Kyle added humorously. "I'd drink it slowly."

"Is that your superpower then?" Zoe asked, comfortable enough to joke around now that it was three of them. True it wasn't just them. There was people around them but it sure felt like it was just the three of them. In there own little world. "You can sense dehydration."

Kyle smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "One of them."

Layla took another sip of her water. "You're a regular _Captain America._ " She joked causing Kyle to smile even more. She could tell now that she was calming down that he really was a gentleman. It was hard to meet guys like that nowadays.

Kyle looked at her with a bright twinkle in his dark brown eyes. "You into superheroes?"

Layla nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Alright _Marvel_ or _DC_?" Kyle curiously asked her.

Layla scoffed playfully. "What kind of question is that? _Marvel_ all the way. _Stan Lee_ is a God. Excelsior." She exclaimed and then took another sip from her cup.

"Oh jeez." Zoe said laughing. "You guys are such dorks." She told them but she had to admit it was cute watching them act this way. It was also nice seeing Layla laughing and being happy. She blushed when Layla turned to direct her smile onto her. Zoe then took a sip from her own cup, hoping her blush hadn't been that noticeable.

"Don't worry I'll get her on our side." Layla joked looking at Kyle again. "So, you're in a fraternity, huh?" Layla then said as she gestured to his shirt that had the Greek letters to the frat house he was in. Kyle nodded his head.

Zoe tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I think frats are full of fascists."

Kyle took her comment and then looked at Layla. "What about you?"

"They don't exactly have the best rep." Layla carefully said not wanting to offend him. Kyle though didn't look the least bit offended by what Zoe or Layla said.

"I don't mind being reduced to a stereotype but I'm on a scholarship." He honestly told the both of them. "My mama lives down on the Ninth Ward." The blonde then paused and smiled facetiously. "Besides, didn't you guys show up with a movie star?"

Zoe and Layla laughed. "You got us on that one." Layla was able to say once she and Zoe had stopped laughing. It was odd, but Layla honestly couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. She was having so much fun talking with Kyle and Zoe that it was like she never even had a panic attack.

She actually felt happy...normal.

Layla never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

"Really? A finishing school?" Kyle asked in disbelief. He stared at both girls who in return had on amused expressions. They had just told him about their current education after he shared that he was attending _Tulane University._ They were surprised yet impressed when he said he was an Engineer major.

"Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies." Zoe playfully said causing Layla to release yet another laugh. By now both girls had finished their drinks and were just continuing the conversation with one another. Layla didn't know how long they had been talking for, but it sure felt like a lifetime. She, however, didn't lose interest in the conversation. And she was pretty sure Zoe and Kyle felt the exact same way. They each were having the time of their lives with just talking. It was a simple yet refreshing thing to do.

"Wow." Kyle laughed. He suddenly grew quiet and serious. What he said next though ended up surprising Layla and Zoe. "Do you guys want to hang out sometime? We can go catch a movie or get something to eat."

That's when reality hit Layla and Zoe. For Layla though she felt utter bemusement. She felt strong feelings coming from Kyle. It was like the ones she had felt earlier when he had been staring at them from the other side of the ice sculpture. After spending time with Kyle, Layla now knew who those feelings were for. Zoe. Kyle clearly liked Zoe. How could he not? Zoe was pretty and she had a wonderful personalty. She was basically had that whole girl next door vibe. Layla expected him to ask her out. And he sort of did...but he also asked her out too. That completely threw her off. She rationalized though that maybe he was being polite in not wanting to exclude her.

Zoe looked between Layla and then Kyle. "I don't think so." Zoe sadly told him. Layla's expression turned one of puzzlement. "Kyle, I think you're a nice guy but it's not gonna work out."

Kyle frowned. "What? Why?" His stare lingered on Layla, hoping she would say something. But the dark haired girl lowered her gaze. She looked deeply conflicted.

"It's complicated." Zoe solemnly added. "You wouldn't happen to know where Madison is?" She then asked. It had been awhile since they've seen the blonde actress and she was actually starting to get worried about her. Layla finally looked up. She had to admit she too was worried about Madison's whereabouts. However, she just assumed Madison was doing her own thing. Seeing as she was a free spirit and all. She told herself that the blonde actress was okay.

"No, but I'll help you guys look for her." Kyle right away offered. Despite being reject, he still wanted to spend as much time with them. Especially with Layla.

Layla smiled, grateful. He really was a natural gentleman. "Thanks, that'd be very helpful."

"You two look over there and I'll go this way." Zoe said before taking off she looked at Layla. "You'll be okay?"

Layla glanced at Kyle and then nodded her head. "I'll be fine." She reassured Zoe.

Zoe nodded her head and then took off in search of Madison.

"Let's go see if she's over here." Kyle said gaining Layla's attention again.

They walked closely together, Layla not finding his proximity to be too much for her to handle. Although she did feel a little awkward now, especially since Zoe had rejected his offer of going out. Layla didn't want to admit it but it hurt seeing him get rejected. It hurt because deep down, no matter how she wanted to keep at bay, she was starting to really like him. But Layla knew it wouldn't work out. Not with what she was. It was then that Layla finally understood why Zoe rejected him. How could she be so stupid? Of course Zoe wouldn't want to be with him. Not after what happened to her last boyfriend. Zoe wouldn't want to be anyone...and that really caused an unexpected ache in Layla's heart.

"I've seen you before."

That made Layla stop walking. She looked at him in extreme puzzlement. "What?"

Kyle then decided to be fully honest with her. Heart on his sleeve and everything. He stood in front of her. "I've seen you before tonight. It was about a month ago at a convenience store. You were with your actress friend. I wanted to talk to you but I was too nervous and when I finally got the courage to, you were already gone."

Layla had no idea what to say. She just looked at him. His height was something else she noticed but she was really taking him in now. Especially since she only stood up to 5'3 and he was way taller than her. If she had to guess, she'd say he was either 5'10 or 5'11. But his height didn't intimidate her at all.

"Don't you see?" Kyle spoke as he got even closer to her. Layla still didn't find his proximity to be the least bit intrusive. No, it was calming. The warm feeling from before returned and Layla had to control herself from falling onto her knees because of how strong it was. "This is fate giving me another chance to get to know you. And I'm not going to pass that up."

Layla swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "You believe in fate?" She curiously asked. Her lips were turning upwards now from asking him that question. That was such a cliche romantic thing to say...but that didn't mean she didn't like hearing it. Despite the shitty marriage that had been between her mother and father, and how she didn't ever expect to fall in love, Layla was still a hopeless romantic at heart. No matter how much she denied it up front, a hopeless romantic is what she was.

Kyle smiled and it was the kind of smile that made her want to fall into his arms. "Don't you?"

Before Layla was able to reply, Zoe's voice caught their attention. They both turned to look at the darker blonde haired girl who had made her presence known. Layla took a step back away from Kyle. She wasn't at all bothered by Zoe's return. Layla actually felt more complete now that Zoe was here. However, the worried expression on Zoe's face made her frown. She quickly realized that Madison wasn't with her. Which resulted in her own worry to increase.

"Did you guys find her?" Zoe asked despite not seeing the blonde actress with them. Maybe they had seen her and she was doing her own thing. Layla's response though made her stomach sink even more.

Layla shook her head. "No."

Zoe sighed, looking into the crowd again. "Me neither."

"Here let me try calling her." Layla said and right away Zoe reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone. Layla dialed Madison's number (which she surprisingly gave to her). She let out a sigh when it just went straight to voicemail. "She's not picking up." Layla said ending the call and handed her cellphone back to Zoe. With a frown, Zoe put the cellphone into her purse again.

"Do you think she'd just ditch you two?" Kyle asked them. He was disappointed that he got interrupted with Layla, but he still wanted to help. It was a terrible question to ask them about their friend. Though it was also possible that could have happened. He didn't know Madison Montgomery personally, all he had to base her off of was what he saw on the media.

Layla and Zoe looked at each other, both of them thinking the exact same thing. They wouldn't be shocked if Madison really did leave them behind. However, there was something telling Layla that wasn't the case here. Something just didn't seem right...and it was eating away at her.

Kyle glanced upwards. Since she wasn't anywhere downstairs where they were, there was only other place she could be. "I'll look around upstairs." Kyle politely informed them. "Hang on."

The word upstairs kept repeating over and over again in Layla's mind. She couldn't just wait. Something was telling her to go upstairs and she wasn't going to ignore that feeling. With determined steps, Layla started to make her way through the crowd. This time they did nothing to cause her panic. Zoe right away followed behind her.

"Layla, hold on. Where are you going?" She asked, hurriedly. Zoe was a bit taken back by how determined the dark haired girl suddenly looked.

"Upstairs." Was all Layla evenly said, and Zoe didn't ask anything after that. She was next to Layla now as they went upstairs. It didn't take long for them to start hearing noises in one of the rooms. It sounded like an argument of some sorts. However, Layla felt the fury in her veins before what she heard next.

 _"Are you out of your mind?!"_

Layla and Zoe right away recognized who that voice belonged to. It was Kyle's. The two girls pressed themselves against the wall as a group of frat boys came out running from the same room where they had heard Kyle shout. They were all wearing the same frat t-shirt as Kyle had on, and they were all now going down the stairs. Kyle was the last to leave the room. He didn't even get to say anything to Layla and Zoe as he was trying to catch up to his frat brothers after seeing what they had done. All Layla and Zoe could hear was Kyle shouting at his frat brothers to stop. Stop what exactly...Layla had no idea. But she knew it couldn't be good. Not based off of how angry Kyle had felt. He had been furious.

Layla and Zoe looked at each other, both equally confused with what just happened. They didn't say anything to each other as they approached the room the guys had come out of. Once inside they saw someone laying in the bed that was in there. They were curled up into the fetal position and were crying.

"Madison?" Zoe called out. She hoped that wasn't her but the closer they approached the bed, she realized that it was her.

"Oh my God... _Madison_!" Layla cried out as she ran to her side. "Mads, hey can you hear me?" She frantically asked her. She could feel her own eyes start to tear up based from the fear, pain, and humiliation that was radiating off of Madison.

"Madison, hey." Zoe said as she too rushed to her side. "Hey, did they give you something?"

"A huh." Madison weakly replied.

It was then after she said this that Layla noticed the state of Madison's dress. The beige dress she had on was raised up higher than its natural length, and she could already see the bruises that were starting to form on her thighs. Layla felt like sick to her stomach. "They just didn't give her something." She lowly pointed out looking at Zoe. Her eyes shined with tears that were trying to escape. "Zoe...she was raped."

"Oh God." Zoe's eyes widened in horror. She then got a determined expression set on her face. She wasn't about to let those assholes get away with what they just did. "Okay, look stay here with Layla. They're not gonna get away with this." She fiercely said before running downstairs as fast as she could with the heels she had on.

"It hurts, Layla. It hurts a lot." Madison cried as she wrapped her arms herself. By now the dark haired girl had put a blanket over the blonde, so she would feel less exposed. But Layla could still feel the emotional pain Madison was going through. What Madison said next though broke her heart. "Make it stop. _Please_ make it stop." She begged her.

Layla finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. "Okay." She said, her voice wavering. She took a hold of one of Madison's hands. Madison right away squeezed it. "I'm going to try." Layla then closed her eyes and concentrated on sending nothing but soothing vibes towards Madison _. Just make her feel better. Even if it's for only a short while._ Within only a few seconds, Madison's crying had ceased. The hold she had on Layla's hand loosened when Madison stood up from the bed. Her stance and expression were now firm. That threw Layla off.

"Madison?" Layla softly called out.

Madison though ignored her and just made her way out of the room. Her steps were fueled with nothing but anger and determination.

"Madison wait!" Layla called out but the blonde actress did not stop. It didn't take long though for Layla to catch up to her. She had to run most of the way and almost fell, but that didn't stop her. They were soon outside in the front of the frat house. Once outside, Layla saw how Zoe was trying to catch up to a bus that was driving away. Zoe, however, stopped running in her heels when the bus got too far away. Layla right knew that the guys who did that unspeakable act to Madison were on there. Layla, who was trying to compose her breathing from running through the house, came to stand next to Zoe. The darker blonde haired girl was also crying and trying to control her own breathing.

Madison, who had briefly stopped walking all of a sudden passed them. She was crying and sniffling. However, the expression she had on didn't match one of sadness. No, she was angry. She glared at the bus that was driving away. Without even caring about the consequences that she knew would follow, Madison raised her right hand and flipped the bus over with a simple hand motion.

Right away there were screams and cries from people who were outside the frat house and the rest of the neighborhood. The panic increased though with what happened next. Not long after the bus flip there was a loud explosion and the bus erupted into flames. Layla and Zoe stood there with shocked expression. Madison on the other hand had a unreadable expression as she turned around. She made brief eye contact with Layla before she started walking towards where she parked her car.

Layla and Zoe were still unable to move or say anything. That was until Layla heard Zoe say the one name that caused her react right away.

"Kyle..." Zoe uttered sadly, causing Layla to look at her in horror.

"What about Kyle?" She asked her. When she didn't answer, Layla raised her voice. "Zoe, was Kyle on the bus?" She frantically shouted. "Zoe?!"

Zoe couldn't find the strength to answer her. Not that she really needed to...at least not verbally. The anguished look Zoe had on was enough for Layla to understand that Kyle had been on the bus.

Layla was heart-stricken. She let out a small cry.

The normality that she had experienced that night finally came to an end.


	8. Chapter 8: The morning after

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:** I_ _do not own **American Horror** **Story**. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _This chapter is a continuation from the last chapter. Sorry for its not as long as the previous chapter. I'm just going to be honest and say some chapters will be longer than others. Maybe when I have time I will edit some chapter together if the story flows better that way._

 _Anyways, for this chapter I wanted to focus more on **Madison** and **Layla** regarding what happened to **Madison**. The next chapter will move on with episode two. Get excited because we all know what happens in that episode. And for all you **Misty Day** fans, you all know she makes an appearances as well. She and **Layla** are going to have quite the scenes together ^.^ I'm going to love writing their friendship as the story goes on. Also, I hope you guys like the little bit I put about **Fiona** knowing **Layla's** grandmother. **Fiona** knows her but how exactly? That's something **Layla** is going to wonder and find out as the story unfolds. __  
_

* * *

_"There are two types of people in the world: those who prefer to be sad among others, and those who prefer to be sad alone."_ _― Nicole Krauss, The History of Love_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8:_ _The morning after_**

Kyle Spencer wanted to be an Engineer.

He wanted to change the world for the better. Do some good in a world where there was a lot of damage.

That was Layla kept thinking about as Madison drove them back to the academy.

The whole car ride back was quiet. Awfully quiet. No one brought up the bus crash nor the ordeal Madison had gone through. When they had arrived at the academy and Madison parked the car, Layla had opened her mouth ready to say something. Anything really by this point. However, the second Madison saw this she acted quickly and aggressively got out of her car.

Zoe had ended up giving Layla a tearful gaze as they too got out. The light brown haired girl had been silently crying throughout the car drive and hadn't stopped. Layla's crying had stopped sometime throughout the drive. The sorrow, however, was still there. Neither girl said anything to one another as they went inside the academy. They were lucky enough not to be stopped by Cordelia. If she had caught them sneaking in, Layla had no idea how they would have explained what happened that night to her. Though Layla knew sooner or later they would have to come clean. There was just no way they could keep this to themselves.

Layla did end up crying again. Only when she was in her bedroom. Zoe and Madison were in the bedroom they shared, but even with the thick walls that were there, Layla could feel the strong emotions coming from Madison. It affected Layla a lot.

The Bradshaw girl didn't even change out of her dress. She just got under her covers and rested her head on her pillow. However, rest did not come easily. She cried that night for Madison and she cried for Kyle.

She cried a lot for the both of them.

Layla kept telling herself that things would have been better if they hadn't gone to that frat party. Far better. The beautiful blond curly haired boy she had met that night wanted to do something with his life. Kyle Spencer was an honest to God good person...and now he was gone. That was a tragedy.

And Madison...she didn't deserve what happened to her.

Layla did eventually end up falling asleep some hours later, with Orion tucked underneath her chin. Her trustful companion offered her a bit of comfort from the unfortunate events that took place that night.

* * *

Layla woke up feeling absolutely terrible in the morning.

Despite getting some hours of sleep, the horrible memories of last night came back like a slap to the face when she awoke. Layla looked like absolute crap when she saw her reflection in her bedroom mirror. The dress from last night was all wrinkly now but she really didn't give a damn. Layla didn't spare her reflection another glance as she moved on with her morning routine. After showering, brushing her teeth, and putting her hair in a usual side braid, Layla changed into a new set of clothes.

Today she decided on wearing dark washed jeans, a plain dark blue long sleeve blouse, and her black _Converse_. Not her usual choice of outfit considering she liked wearing dresses, but after last night she really didn't feel dressing like her usual self today.

Layla gently petted Orion on his head as thank you for keeping her company. She then left her bedroom to go downstairs for breakfast. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw how Nan and Queenie were already there. She went to say hello but stopped when she saw how their attention was focused on the TV instead. They were watching the news. Layla's heart raced when she started to hear what the news reporter was announcing.

 _"The Louisiana campus is still in shock over the tragic bus crash last night."_

It was then after the reporter said this that Zoe walked into the kitchen. She came over to stand next to Layla as she intently started to listen as well.

 _"Nine members of the fraternity Kappa Lambda Gamma were on board. Seven of the boys died on the scene. Two were rushed to Troost Medical Center where they remain in critical condition. Officials will not confirm the identities of the deceased."_

Layla and Zoe looked at one another, hope clear in their eyes. Two of the boys were alive. They were in critical condition but they were alive no less. The thought of Kyle being alive made Layla's heart start to race with joy. However, something within her was telling her Kyle was gone. She didn't want to believe it, but this feeling was too strong to avoid.

Layla lowered her gaze and tried fighting off the tears that wanted to escape her. She supposed she could go to the hospital and find out the truth for herself. But she seriously doubted she could handle hearing let alone seeing that neither one of those boys were Kyle. Her heart was already broken enough from last night. She ended up lifting her gaze again with what the TV news reporter said next.

 _"Tulane University will be holding a support group meeting for those who wish to send their love and prayers all day today."_

As soon as this was said, Madison walked into the kitchen with a bored expression set on her face. She turned the TV off when she passed it.

"Hey!" Nan exclaimed, unhappy for the sudden interruption. "I was watching that!"

Madison didn't even spare her a look as she walked towards the kitchen counter. "Why? It's yesterdays news." She replied trying her hardest to sound nonchalant. "You got any Greek yogurt?" She asked Spalding who was standing near the counter. The butler spared her a glance and then walked over to the fridge to get what she asked her. As this happened, Zoe and Layla hurriedly made their way to where Madison was.

"We have to tell somebody what happened." Zoe told the actress in a low voice. "The one Layla and I met _―_ Kyle _―_ Madison he tried to stop it." Layla right away noticed and felt the irritation that surged through Madison when Zoe said this. "Okay, and he was on that bus."

Layla decided to add her own input when she noticed how Madison remained quiet and just scowled at them. "Madison, he didn't deserve for that to happen to him. He's innocent." She said to her in a soft but firm voice. Her voice was also as discreet as Zoe's had been.

Madison now focused her scowl mainly onto Layla. "Innocent my ass." She hissed. Madison didn't like hearing Layla defend this so called Kyle guy. Even if he hadn't raped her like the other frat guys had, in her mind he was still just as guilty. It was guilt by association.

Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really disliked how Madison was saying that Kyle wasn't innocent, when in fact he had been. He hadn't raped her. Kyle had been the one to have found her and put a stop to what his frat brothers were doing to Madison. He chased after them and tried to stop them. But unfortunately Kyle had been caught in the crossfire and died unfairly. Well, maybe unfairly. As mentioned in the news cast there were two survivors from the bus crash. Though her intuition was saying otherwise. Having thought all this, Layla's expression became somber. "He didn't do anything." She heatedly insisted.

Zoe stared at Layla, surprised by how fierce she had become. Though she didn't fault her. Zoe herself wanted Madison to know the truth about how Kyle had nothing to do with her rape, besides trying to stop it and catch the real perpetrators.

Madison's scowl didn't falter and she was full on ready to tell Layla off when a new voice filled the air.

"What are we talking about?"

Layla and the others turned to look where the new and unfamiliar voice had come from. They were all surprised to see an older woman saunter further into the kitchen. She was dressed in a black dress. Her hair was blonde and around shoulder length. The woman looked to be in her late to early sixties, but she looked fairly well for her age. The black heels she had on made a clicking noise as she walked over to where Layla, Zoe, and Madison were standing. In one hand she already had a lit cigarette.

"College boys? Taken in the prime of their lives. Such a tragedy." She said in a mocking, half-hearted way. "Almost makes you want to cry, doesn't it?" She announced as she glanced at Zoe. Her stare though lingered on Layla. "But then, the world's not gonna miss a bunch of assholes in _Ed Hardy_ t-shirts."

Layla frowned as she noticed how the woman was basically scrutinizing her. The woman grew quiet for a few seconds there, taking in the younger witch's outward form. She then spoke in an awed, disbelief kind of way.

"Jesus, you look like her."

"Excuse me?" Layla asked completely muddled. She was really shocked by her saying this. Just who was she referring to? Her mother?

The older blonde woman took a drag from her cigarette, still observing the young witch. Less severely than before. "Your Grandmother, Rosaline. I can see the resemblance." She gestured by using the hand that she was holding her cigarette. "The eyes alone are a huge give away."

Layla's shock continued to grow. In her own opinion, she didn't really think she looked like her Grandmother Rosaline. Not physically anyways. Personality sure. Although as time will pass, Layla will come to know how others will either agree or disagree with that. But at this very moment there was this woman saying she resembled her grandmother and that her eyes were a huge give away. Layla though had a feeling that it had more to do with what was behind the eyes rather than the color. Still, that wasn't was truly puzzling her.

This woman knew her grandmother. How exactly did she know her? And just who was this woman? Layla wanted to ask her these questions but she figured now wasn't the best time all things considering. Also, just by how the woman presented herself, Layla could tell she was either someone very important, or she thought of herself that way. Though even Layla had to admit she couldn't pass the sense of magic strength coming off of her. Layla knew for sure this woman was a witch. She had no doubts about that.

"Who are you?" Madison asked, full with her usual attitude. She really didn't like how this lady showed up out of nowhere and was now acting like she owned the damn place. Spalding was even looking at the older woman with a look of respect and adoration from the side-lines. The task of getting Madison her Greek yogurt was completely long forgotten.

The older blonde woman did well on casually ignoring the Hollywood starlet's question. "You know, I've got to hand it to you. A bus flip? That's not easy." Her eyes then took a steel like gaze on her. "But you are a sloppy little witch bitch."

Madison's reply was quick. "Go to hell, you stupid old hag." She sneered at her and then turned away. Layla immediately got a nervous expression set on her face, as did Zoe after hearing Madison say that.

Madison didn't get away that far before the woman lifted the same hand that she was holding her cigarette. With a simple flick of her wrist she sent Madison flying until she hit the kitchen wall. There was a loud _thud_ sound. Layla and the others then watched as Madison slid down onto the kitchen floor from the impact.

Layla's green eyes widened from having watched that play out. "Well, damn." She said aloud causing Zoe to glance at her. She too looked just as surprised as she did.

"Say that." Queenie said with a small amused grin. In her opinion it was about time someone did that to Madison in regards to her attitude problem. Even Nan had to admit to herself how that was a rather entertaining thing to witness.

"Now, I've read all your files." The woman began informing all of them. As she was doing this she finally put out her cigarette using one of the clean plates that were on the counter. "And you're never going to become great women of our clan sitting around here at _Hogwarts_ under the confused instruction of my daughter."

Layla's expression then turned into one of realization. So this was Fiona Goode. Their Supreme. Cordelia's mother. Now that she knew who she was, Layla could clearly see the similarities between Cordelia and Fiona. Layla let out a sigh. Well, Madison sure messed up acting the way she did with her.

Fiona caught Layla's gaze and she threw her a quick grin. "We're going on a field trip." She announced and then cringed when she got a better look at the bright orange t-shirt Queenie had on. "Jesus. Go change your clothes. Wear something black." She told all of them before finally leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Layla ended up changing into a black dress like Fiona had ordered. It was a button-down, sleeveless, past knee length dress. She still had on her black _Converse_. Her hair was now down with her natural waves in display. Before leaving the academy though she grabbed a black sun hat. Layla could tell by just looking out the kitchen window from the academy that it was going to be scorching day. She along with the other girls, was curious on where exactly Fiona was taking them on this "field trip."

Their Supreme was leading the group followed by Madison, Layla, Nan, Zoe, and Queenie. The older witch was going through the French Quarter. Despite being in New Orleans for a month now, Layla still looked around as if she were just seeing the city...because in a way she was.

"Where are we going?" Madison's annoyed voice rang out from in front of her. "It's too hot and my freaking vagina is sweating."

Fiona ignored her comment as she spoke. "To Popp Fountain. A kind of holy place for our order. Back in the 1970s, Mary Oneida Toups led an alternative coven down here. She and her sister witches would gather there, proudly and publicly, very much in the spirit of the times." She earnestly informed them. "But it was damaged during Katrina. And authorities used this as an excuse to declare this sacred space a safety hazard. It's been closed off ever since."

"I don't understand." Zoe commented, bemused. "What are we supposed to do if we can't get in?"

Fiona's response was quick and avid. "Tear the wall down. When witches don't fight, we burn."

Madison let out a huff. Layla could picture the actress rolling her eyes behind the sunglasses she was wearing. "This is seriously the worst field trip ever."

"Each one of you has a unique gift. Or even _two_." Fiona stressed out as she glanced at Layla over her shoulder. "But that's not enough to be a real witch."

Her words left an impact in Layla for some reason. She had never really thought of herself as being as someone powerful. Nor did she want to even be a witch. Yet here she was being affected by what Fiona had said.

"And you're a real witch?" Madison asked snidely.

"She's the Supreme." Nan announced, giddy.

Layla had to admit that the shocked look Madison got from looking at Nan after saying that was more than amusing.

Fiona found this amusing as well. She didn't need to see Madison's expression. The awkward silence that followed was more than enough for her to imagine the expression she had on. "You know that one..." She said referring to Nan. "She's smarter than all of you combined."

Layla agreed with that. Nan was very clever even despite having Down Syndrome. Layla could see why people would underestimate her because of that but she personally never had.

They suddenly came to a stop half way at the end of the street when Fiona noticed that Nan had fallen from the group. It didn't take long for Fiona and the girl to figure out where Nan had gone to. They all then entered an ancient looking house. From the moment that Layla entered the house she got a sick feeling in her stomach. This place has some serious bad vibes going on.

Fiona sensed this as well but did well on ignoring it. The older witch instead lead the girls further into the house. Layla reluctantly followed. As she did this Zoe threw her a worried glance. She could tell something was wrong based on how anxious Layla looked at the moment. Layla tried to give her a smile as reassurance, but she was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. Layla and the others then came to a stop when they saw Nan. The clairvoyant witch was with another small group listening and watching a woman, who Layla right could tell was a tour guide. Ah, so this was a museum of some sorts.

"You want me to get her?" Zoe quietly asked Fiona.

Fiona shook her head. "No." She simply answered as she stepped into the room where the tour guide was in.

The tour guide, who was a plump woman who looked to be in her late forties, immediately looked at her. "Oh, excuse me. You can't just barge in in the tour without purchasing a ticket." She told her.

Fiona stared directly into the tour guide's eyes and smiled. "You're giving us a tour for free."

Instantly the tour guide nodded her head. "For free. Of course."

Layla and the others were awed by how quick Fiona had managed to asset the situation. The Bradshaw girl though knew that the reason why the tour guide woman had a change of mind was because Fiona had used Concilium on her. Not that Layla should have been surprised. Fiona was the Supreme after all. She was able to do all the Seven Wonders, and Concilium was one of them.

The tour guide then continued speaking as if she hadn't stopped to begin with. "The Code Noir a decree that dictated the conditions of slavery, did not exist on these grounds. It was replaced by the Madame's own code of terror. And the torture she inflicted on her slaves would spawn 179 years of hauntings."

Layla had to release another shaky breath of air she had taken. Well, shit. No wonder she had gotten major bad vibes the moment she stepped foot into this house.

A person who actually paid for the tour spoke up. "Wasn't this house owned by the guy in _Face/Off?"_ This was asked as they all moved further into the house.

"Correct." The tour guide answered. "The actor _Nicolas Cage_ was a previous owner."

Layla got a bemused expression. That was such an odd thing to know, let alone ask, but she accepted the information anyhow.

Once in the next room, the tour guide began talking again. "Madam LaLaurie was infamous for her vanity. She fought the rigors of age with sacrament of expensive creams from Europe and something else far from exotic." Layla right away did not like the sound of that and she knew what the tour guide would say next would be horrific...and she was correct. "The secret ingredient to the Madame's beauty ritual was a poultice made from human pancreas."

The feeling of being sick to her stomach returned with a vengeance as did the anxiousness. As the group now moved to go upstairs, Layla could not find the strength to climb the stairs that lead attic. She knew that if she went up there that it wouldn't be good for her. Fiona, Madison, and Nan were already up there with the rest of the group but Queenie and Zoe were still behind waiting for Layla to move. They were puzzled as to why she wasn't moving but then saw the twisted pain-filled like expression she had on.

"Hey, you okay?" Queenie asked her.

"I-I can't go up there." Layla said finally able to move away from the stairs. She backed away until she was close to hitting one of hallway walls.

Zoe made her way towards her. "Do you want to go outside?" She suggested softly.

Layla nodded her head."Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

"Go, I'll let Fiona know." Queenie informed them.

Layla and Zoe began making their way towards the front door but just before they were too far away, Layla glanced over her shoulder. "You don't have to listen to all those past horrors." She spoke aloud, causing Queenie to look at her. She was just about to climb the stairs when she heard Layla say this.

"I know, but I want to know how it ends." Queenie said in a firm voice. It did unease her immensely to hear of all the horrible pain LaLaurie caused on the slaves that had been under her roof. She, however, needed to know if justice was served or not. Layla didn't say anything, and instead gave her a subtle nod.

Layla and Zoe then made their way outside to the front. Layla took a seat on a bench that was closest to them. Zoe sat down next to her. "Sorry, I just needed air." She told the light browned eyed girl. "I couldn't stand being there any longer...not after learning all that."

"No, it's okay. I get it." Zoe replied, understanding. "It was awful to hear all that."

Layla let out a huff. "It just felt so stuffy there. So... _bad_." She said in a firm tone. "It felt almost like someone was being suffocated or something. Trapped." Layla shook her head at her absurdity. "Sorry, don't listen to me. I think I'm still shaken up from yesterday."

Zoe grew quiet, her gaze lowered. "I think I might go to the support thing they are having." She finally said, lifting up her gaze onto Layla's again. "The one the news mentioned this morning."

Layla stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah...do you want to go?" Zoe asked her.

Truthfully as messed up as it sounded, Layla didn't want to go. The only person she was truly mourning was Kyle. Even if there was a small possibility that he might be alive, Layla knew that deep down he truly was gone. She wanted to say all this to Zoe but instead she said something else. Which wasn't really a lie but it wasn't really the whole truth either. "I really don't think I can handle being around that much heartache right now."

Zoe didn't at all mind her answer. She actually felt relief when she said that. Which of course just resulted in Layla looking at her oddly. Zoe did her best to not let that stare get to her. "Okay, well do you mind telling Fiona I went out for a walk?"

"No." Layla answered quietly. Her gaze never faltering on her.

Zoe gave her a small smile before getting up from the bench. She started walking away but Layla calling out to her caused her to stop walking. Zoe looked back at her.

"You're just going there, right?" Layla asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Nowhere else?"

Zoe stared at her. She did her best to sound and look convincing. "Yeah."

Layla took her answer. "Okay." She said and then without saying anything else looked elsewhere. Zoe's gaze on her lingered before she began walking away.

Layla sighed hearing Zoe's footsteps go further away. That girl really needed to work on her lying. She herself could more than understand wanting to go to the hospital. The Bradshaw girl wanted to do that but the harsh reality of her finding out that neither one of the survivors were Kyle would have really crushed her. More than she already was. Layla just hoped that Zoe could handle the truth when finding out if Kyle really was alive or not.

* * *

 _Sadness. Shame. Revulsion._

That's all Layla had been feeling since they all arrived back to the academy...minus Zoe of course. It's been about an hour now and she still had yet to return. When Fiona and the others returned, Cordelia immediately had asked her where Zoe was. Apparently Fiona hadn't answered that question despite Layla telling her Supreme that Zoe had gone for a walk.

That was exactly the same answer she gave Cordelia. Telling her Zoe went out for a walk to clear her head. She didn't like lying to Cordelia but Layla told herself that she wasn't lying. She was telling Cordelia exactly what Zoe told her. Needless to say, Cordelia was not happy that Zoe had gone off on her own but she nonetheless accepted the answer because it came from Layla.

After excusing herself from Cordelia, Layla went to her bedroom. She spent the rest of the time doing research online. Useful research that she hoped would help Madison. Once done with that, Layla closed her laptop, grabbed the piece of paper she had written on, and exited her bedroom. She then knocked on Madison's bedroom door. Which was where all those strong emotions were coming from.

Layla heared some noises coming inside, and shortly after the bedroom door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" Madison answered with a glare. She had on a bathrobe and her hair was wet and tangled. From the looks of it she had just finished getting out of the shower. Despite Madison's glare, Layla noticed that her dark green eyes didn't have that same fire as they usually did. Madison's eyes were also red and puffy. Evidence that let her know she had been crying.

This deeply upset Layla because Madison was usually so strong. At least appearance wise. It was so weird and wrong seeing her look so weak. Especially because Layla knew the reason why.

"Here." Layla said handing a small piece of paper that she brought specifically for Madison.

Madison snatched it out of her hands and gazed at it with peaked interest. She, however, quickly replaced that interest with bratty attitude. "What the shit is this?"

"It's a number I got from the _Planned Parenthood_ website for sexual assault victims." Layla solemnly answered her. "You don't have to tell them your name, you can be anonymous."

Madison right away let out a humorless filled laugh. "There's no way I'm going to use this." She then made a show of crumbling up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

Despite feeling a slight pang of chagrin from seeing that, Layla did her best to remain well composed. Madison was hurting. Layla knew she was no matter how much Madison wanted to deny it. Madison could act like she didn't give a damn, but Layla knew the truth and she always would. "Madison you were raped." She softly reminded her. Not as a way to emotionally wound her more than she already was but as a way for her to realize she needed help. "You need to talk about this. If not with me then maybe _―_ "

"I'm not telling anybody shit." Madison snapped. "Especially not you."

Layla inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "I'm just trying to help you." She told her in an even-toned voice.

That didn't lessen the glare Madison was still giving her. "Well, do me a favor and don't."

"You're gonna have to talk about it eventually." Layla carefully told her. Her voice wavered a little as she continued to speak. Past memories regarding her father's abuse were now replaying in her mind. "Trust me, I know what it's like bottling things up. You'll break...and it won't be pretty."

Madison's glare on her softened a little. Layla's words sunk in. She suddenly remembered how Layla had suffered through abuse. It wasn't exactly the same thing that she went through but Layla still got hurt in a different way. For Layla though it was a regular occurrence since it had been her father who had abused her growing up. Madison started to feel her eyes fill up with tears. She let out an annoyed huff. "Stop using your powers. I don't need you to make me cry." She said, trying to convince herself that she wasn't really crying.

"I'm not using my powers on you, Madison." Layla earnestly told her. "That's all you...and it's okay. Cry if you want, I'm not gonna judge."

Madison angrily wiped at her cheeks. "Then why are you here? If not to judge."

Layla gave her a small, empathetic smile. "Because I want to be here and because you need a friend."

Madison let out a light scoff. "We're friends?" She questioned with a halfhearted eye roll. Despite sounding displeased, she really was curious to hear what Layla had to say.

"Right now we are." Layla answered.

After hearing her say that, Madison grew quiet as she simply stared at Layla. She blinked rapidly a few times, doing her best to not let anymore tears escape her. "You really are a nice person." She finally said after what felt like forever to Layla.

The Bradshaw girl thought she had gotten through to Madison. She felt relief, content to have helped her in some way. Except what the actress said next threw her off. Madison's voice hardened. Not in an angry way but it was in a tone of voice that resembled disappointment. "That's only gonna get you so far in life." Madison then without saying anything else slammed the bedroom door on her face.

Layla stood on the other side of the bedroom door, shocked. The dark haired girl really had no idea how to react to that. One second she thought she was making progress with Madison, and then the next nothing. Layla let out a sigh, finally gaining a hold of herself as she walked back to her own bedroom. Even in there though what Madison said still repeated over and over again in her head.


	9. Chapter 9: Trust in me

**_Disclaimer:_** _I_ _do not own **American Horror** **Story**. I only own my OC._

 ** _A/N:_** _Whew, this is a pretty long chapter. But that's a good thing. Who hates long chapters? I actually had fun writing this chapter. Well, not all of it. There are some parts that caused me sadness, but for the most part I liked writing the interactions **Layla** had with the rest of the characters. I apologize that I had to split the chapter into two parts. The next chapter will include the rest of episode two with the huge scene in the morgue, along with **Layla** meeting **Misty**. _

_And for all you **Michael** **Stans** out there,_ e _njoy the **Michael** Easter eggs I put in this chapter ;P_

 _Also, did you guys see the Season Two teaser trailer for the **Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.** It looks awesome! I am beyond excited and ready for when Season Two premieres on **Netflix**. Now if only they show a teaser trailer for Season Three of **Stranger Things** before the new year. **Netflix** don't fail me now xD. And that **Avengers: End Game** trailer...OMG...April needs to get here faster. Like seriously. After all the angst I got from **Infinity War** , I need to know what happens next. Things need to get better...and hopefully they will. My **Marvel** heart can only take so much after **Infinity War.** I am still recovering from that scene with **Peter** and **Tony**. Gah my heart just hurts thinking about it. _

_Also a few days ago on **Tumblr** , I found this amazing mix of **Toto's** song **Africa** with **Phil Collins** ' song **In the Air Tonight.** You guys should listen to it. Sadly, there's isn't a full song that I could find just a short snippet. Look it up if you can. It's called, __**Africa In The Air Tonight - Toto ft. Phil Collins**. When I hear it all I can think about is **Kyle** and **Layla** together sharing a romantic scene ^.^ Cause we all know how much of a **Toto** fan **Kyle** is. Honestly, anytime I hear a **Toto** song I just think of **Kyle** , acting goofy, feeling happy, and singing his heart out. Isn't that something we all want? For our sweet boy to happy :') _

_Rest assure for when **Tessa** comes into the story way later on (for those who already know who **Tessa** is to **Kyle** and **Layla** ), she is going to be the same way xD That girl is going to love singing along to **Toto**. Like father, like daughter? Hmm. __Also, since I imagine the song **Africa** by **Toto** would be one of **Kyle** and **Layla's** songs, what should **Zoe** and **Layla's** be? What would be a good song for all three of them?_

 _A huge thanks to **TheNymphOfTheCherryTree** for giving me the idea of __**Florence Welch** being a witch in this story. Because now that I think about it how is possible that she is not a witch? That woman is beyond amazing and ethereal. I listened nonstop to **Florence and The Machine** when I was finishing writing this chapter. I never get tired of her music...and neither does **Layla** xD She loves **Florence and The Machine** just as much as she loves **PJ Harvey.** Maybe she'll even start to love **Florence** more as the story goes on.(: I seriously think of creating a music playlist for this story. I know for sure **Florence and The Machine** is going to be on there. Here are some songs that I would want to add:_

 ** _How Soon Is Now? by The Smiths (Obviously this songs needs to be on here)_**

 ** _You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac_**

 ** _Siren Song by Bat For Lashes (First heard it on The Vampire Diaries and I've liked it ever since)_**

 ** _Hold the Line by Toto_**

 ** _Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine (I really love this song. Probably my fave out of all her songs)_**

 ** _This Is Love by PJ Harvey (But of course...how could I not include this song? Ya'll Zoe x Layla shippers haha)_**

 ** _Africa by Toto (Such a classic song)_**

 ** _Scary Love by The Neighbourhood_**

 _ **Blood In The Cut by K. Flay (This song is seriously playing over and over again in my head twenty four-seven)**_

 _ **She's A Rainbow by The Rolling Stones (Need I explain why I chose this song? Haha)**_

 _ **Devil Woman by Cliff Richard (Dedicated to Rosaline Bradshaw xD LOL I can imagine this song playing during one of her scenes. Maybe during her younger years. Which I do want to include later on in the story)**_

 _ **Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine (LOVE this song)**_

 _ **One Line by PJ Harvey ( Ugh another song that I love by her)**_

 _ **Rosanna by Toto (Duh? xD This song is a classic and the fact that we get a scene with Kyle singing it in the show is amazing)**_

 _ **Ooh Child by The Five Stairsteps (This one is for Tessa. I get teary eyed when hearing this song because I think of her and all the struggles she's going to go through. That girl needs all the love the world can give her. She's such a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected)**_

 _ **The Chain by Fleetwood Mac**_

 _ **Fresh pair of eyes by Brooke Waggoner**_

 _Any others I should add? This is by far nowhere near the amount of songs I want to have. Let me know any ideas you guys have. Listening to music is my favorite thing to do after all._

 _* **Warning for this chapter** * _

_I think it is only fair to let you guys know ahead that this chapter does contains mentions of suicide. I just thought I'd warn you guys because I don't want to trigger any of you. This story as it goes further will deal with heavy subjects. Like it hasn't already though? Still, sorry in advance. :/_

* * *

 _"We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward."_ _― Alison Croggon_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Trust in me**_

It was the sound of gentle knocking and Cordelia's voice coming from the other side of her bedroom door that woke Layla up the following morning. It was really unlike Layla to wake up late on Morning Gatherings. They didn't have one every morning but when they did she was always up and ready before Cordelia's last minute wake up call. However, with everything that had been going on lately it made total sense as to why she was acting a bit different than usual. Everything was still affecting her dearly, what with Kyle's unfair death and Madison's rape.

Layla doubted she would be going back to her normal (well, some what normal) routine anytime soon. Not to mention she had a weird dream last night. Not that she remembered the dream. Actually the only thing she remembered was a pair of unique colored blue eyes staring intently at her. That was it. There was no face for her to match the eyes to. At least, not that she could remember. It was definitely odd. But at this point in her life she was used to having odd dreams like that.

Not sparing a second thought about that odd dream, Layla got out of bed. She made sure not to disturb Orion as she got up. Her trusting animal companion was currently laying at the edge of her bed. He usually slept next to her but he must have moved at some point during the night, or maybe even during the early hours of the morning.

Orion lifted his head and let out a soft meow when he saw her get up. After doing that he resumed to his napping. _What a cutie._ Layla thought to herself, smiling slightly. Orion always seemed to lightened up her mood a little when she felt down in the dumps. She gently petted the cat from his head to his tail before she made her way to the bathroom.

It didn't take Layla long to get ready. Once finishing her bathroom business, Layla did her hair into her usual side braid and changed into a long sleeve lavender knee length dress, and her black flats for shoe wear. She then made her way to the Morning Gathering that was being held in the living room. On the way there though she felt something when she passed one of the bedrooms. Her walking came to a halt. After a few seconds of just staring at the bedroom door, she walked back towards it.

Layla stared intently at the bedroom door. There was severe uneasiness coming from the other side. She felt compelled to open it. Just as she reached for the knob the bedroom door opened slightly. With the small space that was there, Fiona swiftly came out. Her body hid whatever view Layla was able to see from the inside. The older witch stared at the teen with a stern expression.

"Yes?" Fiona pointedly asked her.

Layla stuttered and took a few steps back. "Uh...good morning." She hurriedly said and then scurried off.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at her retreating form. It seemed the charm to lock all emotions from inside the room needed more working on. She had done a mild one, thinking that would be enough to block Layla's power. However, it appeared that the young witch had more awareness with her Pathokinesis than Fiona had thought. That just proved how strong Layla was getting with her power. That vexed Fiona as much as it impressed her. Though the first thought was overlapping the second. For good reason as well.

If Layla was anything like her grandmother then Fiona would need to keep a close eye on her. Rosaline had been a complex person when she had known her during her short stay at the academy all those years ago. Rosaline had never been one for "joining" she preferred being the lone wolf. Although they did have their moments when they teamed up. Like the time they got revenge on those guys that had been harassing some of the girls at the academy during an outing. The guys ended up getting their just desserts with what she and Rosaline ended up doing to them. Even thinking about that memory made Fiona want to smile in amusement. Those were the days. She, however, kept her smile to herself.

Rosaline Bradshaw wasn't as innocent as she liked to think she was. She just had the facial features of someone who pulled off innocence easily, and her acting was spot on. Fiona often referred to her as a wolf in sheep's clothing when they had known each other. Something that Rosaline hated to hear. That woman was cruel when she wanted to be...and it happened a lot more than she would admit. It was mainly the reason why Fiona and her tolerated each other. Neither one ever considered the other as a friend. Except they weren't so different from each other. Rosaline just hid her cruelty, while Fiona had no problem showing it twenty-four seven. Despite losing contact with Rosaline once she left the academy, Fiona had a feeling Rosaline hadn't changed.

And now her granddaughter was at the academy. Layla reminded Fiona of Rosaline from the first moment she saw her. She had that whole innocent looking thing going on. Just like her grandmother. Yes...it seemed that Fiona would need to keep a close eye on Layla.

With one last look towards where the young witch had gone to, Fiona closed the bedroom door behind her. At the moment she had bigger things to deal with...like questioning an over one hundred year old immortal.

* * *

Layla ended up taking a seat on the chair that was across from Cordelia, left side to Zoe. She was in a spot where she was able to see all the other witches. She listened with complete intrigue as Queenie told the story on how she came to the academy.

This was something Layla's heard before along with Nan, Madison, and Cordelia, but Layla knew the older witch had asked Queenie to retell her story on account of Zoe. How Queenie had worked at a Chicken Fast Food Restaurant and had used her Voodoo powers when a customer had been hassling and insulting her over another piece of chicken. A piece he had eaten already, according to Queenie. Layla though believed Queenie when she said this because she didn't take Queenie for a liar.

"Did they send you to jail?" Nan decided to ask Queenie once she finished telling her personal story. Although she pretty much knew the answer already thanks to her Clairvoyance. Still, she asked because this was a question that has never been asked of her. Plus, it was always polite to interact with others once they shared their personal stories. Queenie had done the same when Nan told her own backstory.

Queenie shook her head. "No." She dismissed. "There were witnesses, and none of them actually had seen me throw the oil." She explained to Nan and the others, but mainly to Zoe. "But it made the local newspaper, and that's how Miss Cordelia found me."

Cordelia gave her a small smile, recalling such events. "You didn't want to join us at first."

Queenie let out a huff. "I grew up on white girl shit like _Charmed_ and Sabrina the Teenage Cracker. I didn't know that there were black witches." A small smile then graced her face. "But as it turns out, I'm an heir to Tituba. She was a house slave in Salem. She was the first to be accused of witchcraft." She looked around the group, making eye contact with each and everyone of them. "So, technically, I'm part of your tribe."

Layla looked at Queenie with a new sense of view. She'd never heard that part about Queenie being an heir to Tituba. That was indeed interesting to know. She felt the wonder-struck that was growing inside Queenie. Despite Layla not liking the fact that she was a witch herself, she was at least glad that Queenie had come to terms with her new life. Perhaps one day she would feel the same way...but she seriously doubted that.

However, the moment of peace was ruined with what Madison said next.

"Is this where we sing Kum-Bah-Ya?" Madison snidely said.

And just like that, Queenie's mood changed into full on anger. Layla let out a sigh as she felt her body start to warm up because of the anger that erupted within Queenie. She even saw Nan jump a little from where she was sitting next to Queenie on the couch.

"Bitch! I will eat you!" Queenie snapped getting up to her feet. Layla was seriously worrying that a physical confrontation like last time during dinner was going to happen. Cordelia, however, was quick to act. Layla let out a breath of relief when Cordelia came between the two girls.

"Hey! Hey!" Cordelia said gently placing a hand on Queenie's shoulder. That got the younger witch to somewhat calm down. "You guys have got to start taking care of each other." She said glancing at Queenie and Madison. "We have enough enemies on the outside."

It was then that Spalding came into the room. Except that wasn't what muddled Layla and the others. It was the fact that Spalding had come into the living room with two older men. Layla right away knew they were cops based on how they presented themselves and she instantly grew nervous. She also felt the nervousness coming from Madison and Zoe. However, Zoe's nerves were definitely more stronger and noticeable than Madison's. Layla knew this had to be about the frat party and the bus crash that happened. She discreetly inhaled and exhaled as she remained calm on the outside. She needed to remain cool, and she just hoped the others did that as well.

Between the two of them the older one spoke first. "Detective Sanchez, NOPD Homicide." He said showing them his badge. He gestured towards the other man that was standing next to him. "And my partner, Detective Stiles."

Cordelia got a worried look on her soft features. "What's this about?"

"We'd like to have a word with three of your girls." Detective Sanchez said gazing at Madison, Zoe, and then Layla. Cordelia followed his gaze and the worried expression she had on increased, as did the worry in her dark brown eyes.

The conversation then moved to Cordelia's office. Madison, Layla, and Zoe sat in the chairs that faced Cordelia's desk. The older blonde was sitting at her desk while Detective Sanchez stood next to Cordelia's desk, and Detective Stiles stood behind the girls.

"When a movie star like you shows up at a fraternity house, people are gonna pay attention to where you go with." Detective Sanchez told Madison. "Lots of people saw you go into the back room with some of the guys on the bus."

"What does this have to do with the bus flipping?" Zoe quietly asked.

Cordelia right away stepped in. "These are three teenage girls. How could they possibly do that? This all seems silly." She said coming to her girls defense.

Detective Sanchez shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just looking for someone who had a motive to hurt those guys, who could've screwed with the brakes or the steering column." He explained to her. "Maybe whatever happened in that room was upsetting."

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer here, or something?" Zoe asked, meekly.

"We're just talking." Detective Sanchez simply answered. "Did you know any of those boys? Had you met them before?"

Madison shook her head. "No, we barely met them that night." She said as she glanced at Layla and Zoe. Both girls shook their heads. Madison then looked at Detective Sanchez again. "They tried to take me to the back room to get me high but I said no."

"Drugs aren't our thing." Layla firmly stated.

"Yeah, she's sober." Zoe added looking at Madison, and Layla nodded her head.

Madison grinned. "Except Vodka."

"Uh, Madison has a wicked sense of humor." Cordelia quickly said as an attempt to smooth things over."But, in fact, she's come a long way with her addiction issues. We're very proud of her."

Detective Sanchez narrowed his eyes at Zoe. "Can I ask why you visited one of the survivors in the hospital?" He question seriously as Detective Stiles pulled out a photo from the folder he had been carrying. Without saying anything he showed the photo that Layla knew must have been from a security camera. There in the photo was Zoe walking down a hospital hallway. She was wearing the black dress she had on yesterday when they had gone out for their 'field trip."

Layla sighed, briefly closing her eyes. _I should have expected this._

Zoe looked at the photo, beyond nervous. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I felt bad for him." She attempted to say with a smile, but she knew it probably looked more like a grimace. "We just met him the night before. He seemed nice."

Detective Sanchez didn't falter the intense gaze he was giving her. "He died right after you left."

Layla turned to stare at Zoe. Her green eyes were wide from hearing that. _Now that I didn't expect._ Even Madison looked at Zoe in shock but she was doing a better job at hiding than Layla. Cordelia looked at the three girls and the distress she felt for their safety grew.

Detective Sanchez continued talking, taking notice how the more he kept talking the more the girl was reacting. "The doctors can't quite figure out how, but when we checked you out, we noticed that another boy you knew died in the exact same way right before you got here. A boy named Charles Taylor."

Layla felt Zoe's eruption of fear before she heard the panicked sob that escaped her.

"They ganged raped her!" Zoe shouted as she jumped out of her seat. Layla looked at her with an expression that told her to calm down. However, she paid no mind to her as she continued her outburst. "They got what they deserved!"

"How did you flip the bus? Was it the wheels?" Detective Sanchez questioned. His voice took a firm tone now that he was getting closer to the truth.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Madison quickly said, throwing Zoe a side glare. A discreet way of telling her to shut up. "Nobody raped me. She's clearly lost her mind."

The darker blonde haired girl though didn't take the hint. "Madison did it. She can move things with her minds." Zoe continued to vehemently blurt out. She was unable to find the composure in order to stop. She had cracked under pressure.

Clearly Zoe wasn't going to calm down on her own. Layla knew she had to try to use her powers to get Zoe to stop her panicking before she blurted anything else. However, what Zoe said next faltered Layla enough to lose her concentration.

"Layla can feel other people's emotions and I killed that asshole in the hospital!" Zoe shouted. "I have powers too. We're witches."

That made Layla look at Zoe with a horrified expression. Cordelia was thrown back from hearing that. Even Madison was shocked. However, it was Layla that was the most affected by this. Not only did Zoe just out them as witches but she just confessed to killing someone. Zoe noticed the way Layla was looking at her and shame coursed through her. Zoe's shaking only increased as she looked at the Detective who was looking at her with an expression that said he thought she lost her damn mind.

Layla knew that she still should have tried to calm Zoe down with her powers, but she was too shocked to do so. Not so much on the outside, but more so on the inside. Just thinking about how she had killed the guy in the hospital by... _God_...she couldn't even finish that thought. It's not that she was sad about the guy dying because he after all had been one of guys who had raped Madison. It had more to do so with just hearing Zoe say she killed someone in general.

It was just too much to take in. Charlie's death as Zoe had told her was an accident, but this one wasn't. Everything was just overwhelming her. Layla had to start counting backwards in her head to calm herself down. Zoe's own emotions weren't helping in calming her down though. Layla felt like having her own breakdown.

Cordelia could see how Layla was struggling inwardly based on how quiet she was being, along with the lost look she had going on. Layla wasn't going to be able to help by using her powers to calm Zoe down. It was all up to Cordelia now.

"I'm sorry, Detective." Cordelia announced, standing up from behind her desk. "Zoe has clearly suffered some kind of mental break."

"No! No, enough lying! It's over!" Zoe cried out. "Everyone here is a witch, please don't send us to jail." She begged, her breathing way out of control. Her face was flushed with fear and even slight embarrassment.

"Nobody's going to jail." Fiona's voice suddenly filled the room. Everyone looked towards the entrance where Fiona was standing. "Girls, will you leave us please?" She announced as she entered into the office.

Madison, Layla, and Zoe didn't need to be told twice. They quickly got up from their seats and made their way out of the office. The last thing Layla heard though was Fiona talking to the Defectives. What she said left an unease feeling in her stomach.

"I'm Fiona Goode. I'm in charge everywhere."

Layla gulped as she went up the stairs now. They were _totally_ screwed.

* * *

Layla found herself in Zoe and Madison's bedroom. The three of them came in here right away after being dismissed by Fiona.

"Do you think Fiona can fix it?" Zoe asked as she paced around the room. Nervousness can be seen and heard coming from her. Layla too was pacing back and forth, her own nerves, along with Zoe's, were getting the best of her. She was still counting in her head as she tried controlling her breathing.

Madison glared at Zoe. "You're such a Goddamn idiot." She told her beyond furious. "I can't believe you told them everything! I'm supposed to be cleaning up my act. When this gets out, I'm screwed."

Zoe stopped her pacing looked at her in disbelief. Her light brown eyes were wide. Layla's movements had also faltered as looked at her with almost exactly the same expression. Was she really mainly focusing on her image right now? Unbelievable.

"Who cares? This is murder." Zoe told Madison, agitated and scared. "Like, multiple murders!"

"They're not gonna find any evidence that we messed with the bus because we didn't mess with the bus!" Madison intensely shouted at her. She somewhat calmed down and narrowed her eyes at her. "What did you do to that shit dick at the hospital, though?"

Zoe didn't say anything, she just looked at Layla. The Bradshaw girl, however, averted her gaze towards the floor when this happened. Zoe immediately felt her stomach drop when she realized that Layla was avoiding her gaze. This exchanged was noticed by Madison who frowned in return. All of their attention then went to the bedroom door, which was opened with a sudden strong force. Standing behind the door was Fiona. The older witch looked absolutely vexed. Her anger did not lessen even as she stepped into the bedroom. The anger she was feeling mad Layla's body warm up the warmest it has ever gotten. It left her feeling somewhat sick.

"Idiots." Fiona seethed before flinging them back with a single movement using her left hand. The three of them hit the bedroom walls at the same time.

Layla whimpered lowly as she landed on the floor. She placed one of her hands onto her back. It hurt but she managed to keep whatever other reactions she wanted to let out to herself. To lessen the pain she right away thought about her father. Layla had to inwardly tell herself this was really nothing compared to what he used to do to her. Even with the magic Fiona had used, she'd rather be thrown to the wall again than deal with her father's wrath any day.

"Have you any idea what's going on out there?" Fiona rhetorically asked. She pointed a finger at Madison as she stood onto her feet again. "Now, I forgave you for your ham-handed mass murder business with the bus _―_ over exuberance of you and all that _―_ " She then turned to focus her glare onto Zoe. "But if you haven't got the Goddamn brains to know that when strangers come asking questions, we close ranks, then I fear our line is truly at an end."

Zoe fidgeted with her fingers. "But they knew so much already."

"I couldn't toast a piece of bread with the heat they were putting on you." Fiona said causing Zoe to feel more shame. "You are _soft_. You're _emotional_. You care what people think and that's saying something considering you're not the empath here." She turned to look at Layla now. The anger still resided there in her eyes causing Layla to take a step back from where she was standing. "And you. Why didn't you do anything?"

Layla became a blabbering mess. "I-I-"

This just spiked Fiona's anger and annoyance. "How is it that you're even Rosaline's granddaughter?" She shook her head. Maybe she had been wrong in thinking Layla was half the witch Rosaline was. Which was something Fiona still had to determine if that was a good or bad thing.

During her time at the academy Fiona hadn't been the closest friend to Rosaline. Hell, they weren't even friends. If anything they were more like _frenemies_. Sure they had their moments, but they also had their arguments. Rosaline though had always been smart enough to know when to use to her powers on others. It was one of the many entertaining things Fiona enjoyed during her youth when enrolled in the academy. A skill Layla clearly needed to work on. At least Fiona had the comfort in knowing she wasn't a blabber mouth like the other young witch. There was nothing worse than a witch who couldn't keep their secret. "Now, if there's one thing you learn before leaving this place, it's that we, even the weakest among us." Fiona pointed at Zoe again causing the light brown eyed girl to look like a deer caught in headlights. "Are better than the best of them."

Zoe gulped. "Are we getting arrested?" She asked, worriedly.

Fiona let out a humorless filled laugh. "You are missing the point."

Madison crossed her arms over her chest. "Which is?" She flippantly asked.

"The point is." Fiona started saying. Her eyes caught Layla's gaze longer than the others, causing the younger girl to shrink back. "Is that in this whole wide wicked world, the only thing you have to be afraid of...is me." Fiona then began to walk out the room. She made sure to give all three of them a glare before finally leaving their peripheral view.

Layla felt like she could finally breathe once Fiona was gone. The thing she said about how she was even related to her grandmother left a sting. Layla actually felt like crying. And not just because of what Fiona said but also because of everything that happened. The Detectives, learning about what Zoe did, experiencing Fiona's fury for the first time. It was too much. She needed leave...or at least go to her bedroom.

"Layla." Zoe shakily called out. She saw how the dark haired girl looked and she was concerned. Not to mention, Zoe still remembered they way Layla had looked at her all horrified when she found out what she did to that guy in the hospital...but now she wouldn't even look at her.

"I need to be alone." Was all Layla said, not at all looking anywhere near Zoe. Without saying else, she hurried to her bedroom. The Bradshaw girl left behind a frazzled Madison and a dejected Zoe.

* * *

Layla felt the wave of concern with a strong dash of anxiousness before hearing the soft knocking on her bedroom door. She knew right away who was on the other side. Getting a hold of herself, Layla called out for Cordelia to come in.

Right away her bedroom door opened and Cordelia step foot inside. She gently closed the bedroom door behind her as she walked towards where Layla was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

Orion made an unhappy noise as she approached. The black cat was laying on Layla's lap. His unhappiness with Cordelia's closeness wasn't as bad as it seemed. Honestly compared to the ones he would give Madison this was really tame. He also didn't full on hiss when Cordelia took seat next to Layla on her bed. Instead the black cat gave her a low meow as if finally _politely_ acknowledging her. He then rested his head back onto Layla's lap, relaxing once more as seconds prior.

Cordelia lips turned slightly upwards when looking at Orion. He had that whole grumpy thing down for being a cat, but he also had protectiveness down as well. At least when it came down to Layla. Cordelia had taken a notice with how the black cat was always keeping an eye out on the dark haired girl. Always hissing at others or standing closer to her whenever he was with her. Sort of like a guardian. However, Cordelia just thought it was cute and thought nothing more than them having a close bond. After all she once read that cats were loyal animals. At least when a close bond was made between them and their owners, and by the looks of it there was a close bond between Orion and Layla.

Cordelia shifted her gaze onto Layla. She offered her a soothing expression. "How are you feeling?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, why?" She answered, trying her hardest to put an a brave act.

Cordelia gave her a look a mother would give her daughter when caught in a lie. "You know why I'm asking you." She softened her dark brown eyes. "Now, tell me...how are you really feeling?"

"I should be asking you that question." Layla answered her. "I can sense you're anxious." The seven teen year old had been able to sense it even before she stepped foot into her bedroom. "Why?" She gently inquired.

Cordelia blinked a few times. She really shouldn't have been surprised by her knowing how she was really feeling on the inside. Not with the power Layla had. She gave the dark haired girl a small smile. Behind that smile though resided worry, and it was of course instantly picked up by Layla. "I have a doctor's appointment today." Cordelia truthfully told her. "Hank is going to go with me."

"Oh." Layla answered, softly. Her eyes lowered, distracting herself with looking and petting Orion. An act the black cat did not at all mind. Layla knew exactly what the doctor's appointment was about. She now felt bad for asking such an intrusive question with the answer she got. Though she also didn't like hearing the name Hank drop into their conversation.

To be completely honest, Layla did not like Cordelia's husband. There was just something off about him. He didn't seem genuine. Not with the few amount of times he had spoken and crossed paths with her at the academy. Not that he was there much. He was always gone because of his job. Therefore, he never stuck around long enough for her to get a good read on him. Except with the short time he has been around, Layla's opinion on him wasn't the best. Not that she wanted to tell Cordelia this because she knew how much she loved him. Layla also knew how much she wanted a baby. In Layla's opinion if anyone deserved to be a mother it was Cordelia. She had all this love she wanted to give. Love she had been presenting to her and the other girls. But it was love Layla knew was aimed for the baby she had been dreaming about having. Layla could only hope the doctor's appointment would go well.

"Positive thoughts." Layla ended up saying with a tiny, hopeful smile. Her smile then fell as she asked her next question. Not only was it a way to move the conversation along but also because she was very curious. "What's going to happen to Zoe?" Layla quietly asked. She stop petting Orion causing the black cat to glance at her before he settled down again.

Cordelia seemed to appreciate that question more than she let on because she used it as a way to compose herself. Despite the question, the outcome wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Nothing, I can understand why she acted like that. She got scared and couldn't control herself. Thankfully, Fiona took care of it. Even though I didn't necessarily like the way she handled it." Cordelia admitted to her. "It's all under wraps now. Still, to hear what happened to Madison and that bus crash..."

Layla's eyes hardened a bit. "I'm not even mad that Zoe did that to the guy in the hospital. It's terrible to say this but he deserved it." She sternly said. "He and his friends were rapists."

"All of them?" Cordelia softly asked her. Her motherly side coming out to the surface when speaking with her.

Layla shook her head. The anger that sparked within her left. "No not all of them. Not Kyle." Her heart ached mentioning him. "He's the guy Zoe and I met. He really was a nice guy. He just got swept up into all this madness." She looked straight into Cordelia's dark brown eyes. "He was the one that put a stop to what they were doing to Madison."

Cordelia put a hand on her shoulder. A gentle touch that resembled motherly affection. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him." Cordelia then looked at her with great concern. "But are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

Layla let out a sigh. "Honestly, Cordelia, the heartache isn't getting to me." Her voice then lowered. "Not really, anyway."

"I just worry." Cordelia honestly told her. "All of this is very overwhelming and it could cause you to _―_ "

"You don't need to worry about me." Layla quickly interrupted. "I promise I won't try kill myself over this." She grew sheepish after saying this, apologetic as well. She felt awful for blurting that out. The topic of suicide had always been a sensitive one for her. Even before discovering she was a witch. The reason why was because she had almost gone through with killing herself once. She felt her eyes water thinking back to that depressing time. She quickly did her best to keep those tears in. Layla steadied her gaze on Cordelia, determined to remain strong. "That was brash, I'm sorry."

Cordelia didn't say anything for a few seconds there. She just gave her shoulder another squeeze. Her facial features softened even more taking in her words. "Well, like I always say, I'm here if you need to talk." She told the young witch.

Layla nodded her head. She truly appreciated Cordelia for her kindness. "I'm also here." She earnestly told her. "In case...well, you know."

"Positive thoughts, right?" Cordelia replied with a small smile.

"Positive thoughts." Layla repeated trying her best to sound certain.

It was then once Cordelia left that Layla finally let herself cry. All it took was her looking at her reflection from her bedroom mirror. Her woebegone expression made the teen break from the inside. Her own words she had said before left her. A few of her tears had fallen onto Orion causing him to move to her side instead. The black cat was not annoyed but he looked at her with what Layla could describe as worry. However, her current state of emotion made her think less of that. He did curl onto her right side. Layla right away started petting him but it did nothing to lessen how forlorn she was feeling now.

The conversation she had with Cordelia just made her think back to how her life used to be. There were moments in her life when her father was still around (before she came to the academy) that she contemplated suicide. _Really_ contemplated it. She, however, never went through with it. Until that _one_ time. One day after school, Layla went into a random store and bought a bottle of sleeping pills. Her plan was to down the whole bottle. This was something Layla had never told anyone. Not even Cordelia now that they were close with one another. Layla came close to doing that a couple months before her father finally left. She just wanted to sleep and to never wake up to endure her father's wrath. To find an escape from the cruel life she had been cursed with having. But Layla actually never went through with that plan. When she was about to swallow the first hand full of those sleeping pills she suddenly felt compelled not to. She started having severe seconds thoughts. In a weird way it was like a voice in the back of her head kept saying: _No, don't do it. Please, don't do it._

So she didn't.

Layla would have liked to say that she stopped because she was strong. Or more importantly because she loved her mother too much to leave her on her own with that monster of a man she married. But those weren't the _real_ reasons why she stopped. It was because of that so called voice she thought she heard. Layla didn't even like thinking back to that moment of her life because not only did it bring her sadness, but also fear.

Many people in her shoes would probably say that the voice that got them to stop killing themselves was a Godsend.

However, that wasn't the case for Layla. The unusual thing was that voice, that feeling, she got before swallowing the sleeping pills brought her no comfort. None whatsoever. Layla never really gave that experience much thought, throwing it off as maybe guilt or even regret for not going through with her plan in ending her life. Whatever the reason, Layla never tried killing herself again. She had even flushed the sleeping pills down the toilet the following day.

It wouldn't be until later when her life was getting in order, and she found true happiness, that Layla would realize _who_ that voice in her head really belonged to.

* * *

Not long after Cordelia left there was another knock on her bedroom door. This once much harder than the gentle knocks Cordelia would give.

This time Layla did get up to answer it. Orion made a noise of protest as she got up and Layla quickly apologized as she made her way to her bedroom door. She was quite surprised to find out it had been Madison who had been knocking. The blonde right away offered her a smile once she came into view.

"Layla, just the witch I wanted to see."

"You knocked on my bedroom door. Of course it's me. Just who did you expect to see?" Layla asked with furrowed eyebrows. Truth be told she just wanted to be alone, laying in her bed with Orion being her company with the day she's had so far. However, she couldn't her curiosity as to why Madison had knocked on her bedroom door. "What's up?" She decided to ask her.

"You're really into anatomy right?" Madison suddenly asked her. "Specifically Human Anatomy?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "I'm into Forensics but I know my Human Anatomy pretty well." She answered, narrowing her eyes a bit. She had no idea why Madison was asking this question of all questions. "Why you asking?" She asked, suspicious but unsure why.

Madison's lips curled upwards. "You up for an adventure?" There was a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes when she asked her this.

Layla right away frowned. "What adventure?" Honestly, she wasn't up for anything after everything that had happened.

"Well, come with us and find out." Madison simply replied to her.

"Us?" Layla repeated, puzzled.

Madison stepped aside revealing a somewhat sad looking Zoe. She somewhat looked the part but all she was feeling on the inside was sadness. It made Layla feel terrible because she knew it was her doing based on how she had acted with her earlier. She really needed to fix things.

"Hi." The darker blonde haired girl shyly said.

Layla's gaze on her softened. "Hey."

Madison rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. "Right, well, I'm going to be waiting in my car. Hurry this mushy shit up, alright?" The blonde actress then sauntered off.

They both watched her go before looking at each other again. Zoe opened her mouth, ready to say anything but Layla beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Layla right away said once they were alone.

Zoe's expression was one of confusion. "Acted?"

"Well, I guess I should say how I _reacted_ about the whole hospital thing..." Layla sheepishly clarified.

"I killed him, Layla." Zoe stated quietly. She didn't fault Layla for not wanting to do anything with her now. What person would want to be her friend after finding out they killed someone? And this time on purpose. Unlike the first time which had been an accident.

Layla looked at her, really looked at her. She was not at all unfazed this time. "Yeah."

Her lack of a shock bemused Zoe to a great extent. "On purpose." She stressed out. "It wasn't an accident this time."

"No, it wasn't." Layla nodded her head, understanding.

Zoe felt tears start to form in her eyes. "And you still want to talk to me? Do you still trust me?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Of course I still trust you, Zoe." Layla answered with no ounce of hesitation . "Besides, that guy was a rapist." She fiercely told her. "He raped Madison. He never should have survived the bus crash. Not him...it should have been..." She was unable to finish that sentence because her own emotions were close to getting the best of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out again before opening eyes once more.

Zoe couldn't feel her emotions but she could clearly see how Kyle's death was still affecting her. Just like it was still affecting herself as well. Life was unfair to take someone as kind as Kyle Spencer. "I know." She said pushing back her tears.

"Anyways..." Layla cleared her throat. She spoke more strongly this time. "I'm not going to stop being your friend because of that. It's going to a lot for that to happen. I only ask for one thing."

"Yeah?" Zoe inquired.

Layla kept a steady gaze on her. "Let's try to be honest with one another." She earnestly told her.

Zoe nodded her head. "Okay." She answered.

"And since I know more about you now, I want you to know more about me." Layla seriously told her."When it's just the two of us I'll tell you..."

"Tell me about what?" Zoe asked, curious. What exactly did Layla want to tell her?

Layla inhaled and then exhaled. Her stomach did twists and turns but she knew doing this would be the right thing. If she wanted to have a stronger friendship with Zoe she would need to be more open about her personal life. Mainly telling her about the abuse she went through. "My life before I came here regarding my father...and what he used to do to my mother and I." She finished saying, her voice wavering.

Zoe now knew that whatever she wanted to say about her home life would be a big deal. And whatever she would tell her, Zoe would do her best to not judge and instead listen and offer support in anyway that she could. "Okay." She answered softly. "And when you do, I'll give you my undivided attention." Zoe said before looking at her, hopeful. "So...friends?"

Layla smiled, a real genuine smile. "But of course." She wholeheartedly answered. Then she did something unexpected...she hugged Zoe. She actually hugged her. The hug didn't last long but it was still a hug. Zoe was a bit taken back but she did her best to return the hug before Layla ended it. Both girls were flustered in there own way but neither of them had time to think about their reactions.

"Now let's go." Layla said as she closed her bedroom door. She began walking down the hall with Zoe following. She was now much content than before. "Madison's probably already having a fit waiting for us."

Zoe didn't say anything in return. She instead felt her lips curl upwards.

Neither of them knew where Madison was going to take them, but they didn't seem to think much about that at the moment. After the conversation they just had with each other they were more focused on the feeling of a weight being taken off their chests. The two of them felt much better now that they had talked things out. Layla still had to tell Zoe about her home life and the abuse she went through. Strangely enough though there was no anxiety within her. Well, not at the moment. She knew it would come with a vengeance when the time came. However, not even that would stop Layla from telling her personal story to Zoe.


	10. Chapter 10: Love never truly dies

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **American Horror Story**. I only own my OC. _

_**A/N:** Guys, I would have updated this story a lot sooner but my brother and I went to go see **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.** And OMG I loved it. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. Then again I think my love for it just comes naturally for me. I've always been a huge **Spider-Man** fan. Still, one has to agree that the animation was amazing. It's given more motivation on updating **Blue And Red** or **Infinite** next. So keep an eye out on those stories. I'm seriously thinking about having a **Spider-Man** movie marathon after I finish writing this chapter. Watching the original **Sam Raimi** **Trilogy** , then the **Amazing Spider-Man** ones, and **Spider-Man: Homecoming.**_

 _I actually got a lot of reviews on the last chapter. Thanks for that! Made me more motivated to update this chapter a lot faster. Now, for all my **Portuguese** speakers out there...shout out to all of you ;P I mainly wanted to include that **Layla** is half **Portuguese** and also knows the language in my story because I had sudden spark of inspiration. This would have to do with the **Anthropology Linguistic** class I took this semester. Not kidding that class was hard. I don't know how I did it but I managed to get a passing grade on the final. I hope that with the extra credit and video project my group and I did, I will get a overall passing grade in that class. I think it was even harder than the **Theory** class I took a while ago. Anyways, the language I had been focusing on in that class was **Estonian** but I wanted **Layla** to know **Portuguese** because it's such a beautiful, challenging, and intriguing language. I love to hear people speak in **Portuguese**. I'm gonna try to learn more **Portuguese** during my **Winter Break.**_

 _I am beyond happy that people are liking **Orion**. However, if you've visited my **Tumblr** then you guys know that **Orion** isn't just some ordinary cat ;p I really can't wait to write more about him and his origins the further we get into the story. Needless to say he is a very complex being who doesn't particularly like anyone...except for **Layla** (: She of course is the exception and that much we already know but his protectiveness and affection for her grow as the story continues. **Orion's** like her guardian angel...only he's the complete opposite from being angelic LOL This will especially come into play once we head into Season 8 with the whole **Michael** story-line. It's also important to note though that **Orion** will **always** choose **Layla** over anyone else. That's how much he's going to end up caring for her. Not that he doesn't already...because he does. The endearment he has for her will just continue to grow the more he's with her._

 _Also, I wrote a one-shot/alternate ending for episode 10 of Season 8 for when this story gets there. It's called **A New Kind Of Hell.**_ _Be warned it is very triggering. Read it with caution. :/_

* * *

 _"The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_  
 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart"_  
 _― Florence and The Machine, Cosmic Love_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Love never truly dies**_

Needless to say both Layla and Zoe were beyond puzzled when Madison parked her car in front of an old looking building. The sign on the fence they passed had read, _City Of_ _New Orleans's Morgue._

Layla frowned as she got out of the car with Zoe and Madison. _What the hell were they doing here?_

She and Zoe were right behind Madison as she started walking up the short steps that lead to a door. Layla was about to ask her question right then and there having enough of the mystery that surrounded them, when Madison turned around.

The Hollywood starlet stepped to the side and gestured to the door that was beside them. "Alright, use your powers."' She announced, but her gaze was aimed at Layla.

The Bradshaw girl raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Zoe who was standing next to her also had on a perplexed expression.

"Transmutation." Madison clarified with a bit of attitude. "Do it. Transport yourself inside."

Layla looked at her as if she lost her mind. "You want me to break into the morgue?"

Instead rolling her eyes (like she wanted to), Madison gave her a look of superiority. "Are you saying you can't? Because I can break in easily. I was once almost going to play a cat burglar for this movie, so I know how to pick a lock." She boasted. "I just figured I'd see what you can do. I thought you had a handle on your Transmutation skills, but clearly you don't."

"I never said I couldn't do it." Layla replied, now beginning to feel annoyed. "You've seen me do it before."

"Well, I'm asking you to do it now." Madison simply told her. "Prove me wrong...again. If you can that is."

Things between all three of them became quiet, with only Layla staring intently at Madison. She knew Madison was only acting this way to get her to follow along with her command. Despite knowing this, Layla decided to go along with it. Call it peer pressure or whatever, but a part of Layla did indeed want to prove her wrong. She let out a sigh. "Fine." She took a step forward towards the locked door.

"Layla..." Zoe softly called out, causing the dark haired girl to glance her way. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." The last thing Zoe wanted was for Layla to get hurt for using magic just because Madison had egged her on. She had yet to learn more about Transmutation but what she had been able to learn about that specific power was that if done wrong the repercussions could be deadly.

Layla right away sensed the worried waves of emotions coming off of Zoe. Layla had to stop the blush that wanted to cover her cheeks. It was a battle though. _She's really worried about me...that's sweet._ She mentally shook away her thoughts, and got a hold of herself. "Don't worry." Layla reassuringly told the darker blonde haired girl. "I got this." She said rather firmly, facing the locked door again.

Layla closed her eyes and focused on being on the other side of the door. There was a low _swoosh_ sound and when she opened her eyes again she noticed she was no longer outside with Zoe and Madison. She was now inside the dark morgue. It was definitely creepy, she had to admit that. However, she quickly found the light switch and turned it on. The lights above her blinked a few times before they focused enough to light the whole inside. Layla felt slightly better now that it wasn't completely dark inside. When she unlocked the door and opened it she was rewarded with a pleased looking Madison and a relieved looking Zoe.

Madison gave her a smirk as she walked inside. Her dark green eyes gleamed when passing her. "See, I knew you could do it all along. You just needed a push."

Layla lightly scoffed but in reality she enjoyed showing them she was able to use Transmutation without a hitch. Especially to Madison. She still had difficultly accepting her status as a witch, but that didn't mean she wanted others to think she was a complete imbecile when it came to her powers. Everyone already knew she struggled with her Pathokinesis. The least she could do was show them she had Transmutation under control...somewhat.

Zoe closing the door behind her caused Layla to look at her. The darker blonde haired girl gave her a smile. It wasn't tensed or anything letting Layla know it was completely genuine. However, before either girl could continue to bask in that moment they noticed how Madison was walking further inside the morgue. The two of them quickly followed her path. It was then that Zoe asked the question that had been running along Layla's head since arriving.

"Madison, what are we even doing here?" Zoe inquired.

Madison stopped her walking and turned around to face them. The other two girls had faltered with their movements, and looked at her with questionable expressions. "I'm paying you back." She answered, her gazing shifting onto Layla. "I'm paying the both of you back." She earnestly corrected.

"The both of us?" Layla asked, furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Madison sighed, getting ready to sound all serious and shit. She normally wasn't one for moments like these, but she owed it to them. "Well, Zoe dealt with that asshole at the hospital for me and you..." Madison trailed off, her gaze softening the slightest as she continued to stare at Layla. "You offered me help. I'll admit I was pretty bitchy to you at first but consider this as my way of saying thank you...for you know...giving a shit."

"Well, like I said, you needed a friend." Layla softly told her.

Madison took in her words and felt a weird sensation in her stomach. It became harder to ignore the longer Layla stared at her with that soft expression. Her staring just made Madison notice more things about her. Like how her eyes were a lighter green than hers, and how her hair had some lighter shades of brown to it if one were to really study it. Tiny details that Madison wished would leave her mind. She mentally kicked herself. Turning soft now was really messing with her. "Anyways..." She spoke again, returning to her usual act of casualness. "Here." She reached into the bag she was carrying and handed Layla the piece of paper that she had inside. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw the puzzled looks Layla and Zoe got. "Stole it out of Foxxy's stash." She told them mischievously.

Layla looked at the paper she was holding and frowned. Zoe was just as confused.

"What is this?" Zoe asked, looking up at Madison again.

"It's a Resurrection Spell." Madison clarified, excitedly. "The three of us are going to bring back your guys boy-toy."

Layla's eyes left the paper she was holding and looked at Madison. Her eyes hardened a bit hearing Madison say that. The grip of the paper tightened ever the slightest. "He's not a toy Madison."

"Fine, then boyfriend, or whatever." The actress waved off her anger. "The point is we're bringing him back to life."

"This spell is in Latin." Layla pointed out.

Madison quirked an eyebrow. "And?" She questioned, and then swiftly snatched the paper that had the spell from Layla. This caused the dark haired girl to huff, slightly agitated that she wasn't taking what she was trying to say seriously.

"I'm smart enough to know now that a spell in Latin, and a old one like this one, can't end well." Layla warned her. "Plus, do any of us actually know how to speak Latin?"

"Not all of the spell is in Latin." Madison lightly scoffed, finding nothing wrong with what she just told her. "Besides, I'm an actress. I don't actually need to know the language. Just as long as it sound good." Madison then became quiet before giving her a quizzical expression. "Wait, if you don't know Latin then what's that language you're always saying to yourself?"

Layla looked at her in disbelief. "Are you for real?" She asked, incredulously. "That's Portuguese!" The dark haired girl exclaimed. She was beyond ruffled by the teen celebrity's lack of knowledge regarding this topic. Layla huffed. "That's a completely different language, and I don't always say it to myself." She mumbled the last part, sheepish.

Layla knew Portuguese fairly well. She sometimes spoke the language when trying to get a hold of herself when close to having a panic attack. Another coping technique. Except her breathing and counting techniques were more used. She tended to speak Portuguese though when extremely frustrated. Which was rare but it had happened before in the past.

However, the reason Layla even knew the language to begin with was because of her father. He knew Portuguese because it was his native language. Which in return made her half Portuguese. When she had been younger and more naive, Layla, on a slim chance thought that learning his native language would allow them to grow closer with one another. It hadn't. Her father didn't even give a damn that she had learned the language all on her own. Despite that though, Layla still liked the language. Actually, she loved it a lot. So, she wasn't going to hold a grudge against an entire language just because her father had been an abusive monster to her and her mother. Portuguese was a very beautiful language. Which just exasperated her even more that Madison didn't even know how to tell a part Portuguese and Latin. Two entirely different languages.

"Whatever, let's just go in already." Madison replied carelessly, and then made her way towards another door that was in front of them. Layla right away knew what that door led to and was not at all happy to go in there. However, she knew staying behind was not a smart option, especially if it meant leaving Madison behind with a bunch of corpses that were the guys that had violated her...with the exception of Kyle. She gave a side glance at Zoe, and saw how she too was debating about going in. So with a sigh, Layla took the first step out of the two.

"This is not going to end well." Layla insisted shaking her head.

Zoe nodded her head, silently thinking the same thing. Her steps were more cautious than Layla's, worried that something bad would happen if she moved the wrong way. She made sure though to stay behind the dark haired girl, never straying far from her. When they reached the room it was the exact moment Madison had turned on the lights. They flickered on and off again for a few seconds but all three of didn't need bright lights to see the various body parts that were in there.

Zoe let out a low gasp, while Madison and Layla remained quiet surveying everything. On the inside though, Layla was anything but cool. She did her best to contain her shock and nausea. After all, she knew that dealing with dead bodies came with being a Forensic Anthropologist. Which was exactly what she wanted to be before discovering she was a witch. Well, technically it wouldn't be the fresh bodies she were to focus on but the bones of them instead. Nonetheless, being around dead bodies was a given. This really shouldn't have affected her...but yet it was.

"Oh shit, guess that bus crash was worst than I thought." Madison finally spoke, not at all bothered by the dismembered body parts she was seeing. Her eyes then landed on a specific bag. She read the name that was on the tag and then went onto open it. Zoe saw this and immediately voiced out her thoughts. Without even reading the tag she just knew who was inside it.

"No, Madison don't!" Zoe shouted.

Layla was about to protest as well but it was to late. Madison had already unzipped the bag where Kyle's remains were in. The dark haired girl felt her stomach drop once seeing the broken body that was now Kyle Spencer. The boy she had fallen hard for. "Oh, God." She said, eyes going wide. It was such a terrible sight that she had to turn away to get a hold of herself.

Zoe was just as affected and had to look away as well. She felt tears start to form in her eyes.

Madison on the other hand had tilted her head a bit as she took in what she saw. "He's still kind of cute, though."

"Madison!" Zoe exclaimed, sorrowfully. Layla just shook her head with what Madison had just said.

Unlike, Zoe and Layla, Madison wasn't the least bit disturbed.

"Guess we should figure out where everything goes." She said almost thoughtfully. Her voice then picked up with what she said next. "Good thing Layla's here. Her being the Human Anatomy expert."

That caused Layla to compose herself, somewhat. She glanced Madison's way. Although she made sure not to look where Kyle's body was when doing this. "I did not sign up for this." She said, her voice shaking a little.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Zoe begged, tears ready to fall down her cheeks any second now.

Madison stopped the urge to roll her eyes. "Take a look around. What do you see?"

Zoe sniffled. "A tragedy." She replied, replaying the bus crash and thinking of poor innocent Kyle dying over and over again.

Madison shifted her gaze onto the dark haired girl. "Layla?"

The Bradshaw girl though didn't say anything. She instead kept a calm expression but on the inside she was having an emotional breakdown.

"I see potential." Madison finally said when neither of them answered her. "Look, nice legs over here, a great set of guns." She told them as she walked passed various body parts. She then made her way towards another body bag. She unzipped it and lifted the bag. She smirked when she saw what was inside. "I wonder if he's a shower, or a grower." She glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

"What's your point, Madison?" Zoe questioned heatedly. Her need to cry had faltered by now. She was beyond peeved off at this point. So was Layla. The dark haired girl was beginning to wonder what Madison was intending with what she was saying. She quickly got her answer...and she was left feeling aggravation.

Madison grinned as she walked towards them. "We take the best boy parts, we attach them to Kyle's head and we build the perfect boyfriend."

The fury behind Layla's eyes increased. She took a step forward. "Is this just some kind of sick joke to you? This isn't a game!" She heatedly told her.

Her anger didn't annoy, or unnerve Madison as much as it should have. Perhaps it was just the determination of doing the spell that had her not backing away. "No, I know it's not a game, it's a challenge." Madison sternly replied. "All we have to do is follow this recipe." She took out the spell from her bag and handed it to Zoe this time. The light brown eyed girl took a hold of it. Madison then walked over to a body bag. She then glanced their way. "One of you hand me a saw."

Layla shook her head. "This isn't right." She said, her voice shaking. "Even if we were to really do this, I wouldn't want to bring back Kyle using other guys body parts. Especially not guys that ra _―"_ However, Layla stopped talking before she was able to finish that sentence. She didn't want to bring Madison anymore pain by having her mention what happened to her.

"Well, this is all we have to work with, Lay's." Madison answered nonchalantly, acting as if she had no idea how she was about to end that sentence. The blonde actress did her best to push away the recollection of what happened to her. Madison then decided to focus her attention onto Zoe who had been quiet. "Do you want Kyle back or not?"

Zoe shifted her weight between her feet from the sudden attention thrown her way. "Of course I do, but _―"_

"It's a simple yes or no question." Madison impatiently told her.

Zoe let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

Pleased with her answer, Madison then turned to Layla. "See, she said yes. Now, your turn. Yes or no."

Layla sighed, still not one hundred percent on board with this plan. "Madison..."

"Just answer the damn question, Layla." Madison snapped at her.

Layla lowered her gaze. It wasn't long though before it shifted onto the body bag that had Kyle's dismembered remains. Instead of feeling just sadness this time, she also felt guilt. Layla felt immense guilt. Kyle had been a good person. He had plans on finishing college and becoming an Engineer. He wanted to help people. Now, Layla really had no idea if the Resurrection Spell would actually work, or what the consequences would be. Those two things should have driven her away, but now the act of not bringing back this kind guy who she had met with Zoe, and helped her through a panic attack, seemed wrong to Layla. She had to do something to make things right. And besides just like Zoe, Layla did want him back _._ She really did.

Without saying anything to Madison, Layla grabbed the saw that was on a nearby table and handed it to her.

That action alone was the yes Madison had been wanting to get out of Layla.

* * *

Despite how messed up and disturbing the whole thing was with picking out different body parts for Kyle's new body, Layla was glad she had come. If she hadn't then who knows how Kyle would have come out. The body parts Madison had chosen were all wrong. A shorter arm than the other, two left legs, and also how Madison wanted use another guy's downstairs part for Kyle. Madison had made a comment on how this was his chance to "improve" himself in that department. That didn't fly well with Layla and Zoe. The two of them gave her a strong no. They were already using other guys body parts on him. The least they could do was give Kyle something that was completely his, other than his head.

After figuring out which body parts to use, Madison started taking out the things that would be needed for the spell. She had been able to stuff everything into her bag before they had left the academy. Madison told Layla and Zoe they needed to write specific symbols on the table before laying Kyle on it. Afterwards, they had to do the most messiest and stomach turning part. Which was stitching Kyle together. It wasn't easy, nor was it fun, but it had to be done. Once finishing that they continued on with what else needed to be done.

"I need a bowl and some hair from his head." Madison instructed. Zoe went onto do this, cutting a piece of Kyle's blond curly hair with the pair of scissors Madison had brought along. As Zoe did this, Layla finished lighting the remaining candles and then closed the salt circle that she formed around Kyle's body that was now laying on the table.

Madison then went on to put Kyle's piece of hair on the bowl she had been working on. Both girls had noticed she had put various things in the bowl, like herbs. Though they didn't question what else she had put. They honestly were too anxious to even ask. She told Layla to light a match and the dark haired girl did so and then threw it in the bowl after Madison told her to. All three of them jumped in place when a small spark of fire came from the bowl. It quickly died down, allowing Madison to place a cloth over the bowl. She then brought the bowl closer to all three of them.

"Breathe in the smoke." Madison lowly told them. Her voice taking a serious turn again. Both Layla and Zoe nodded their heads, despite feeling anxious about not really knowing with what was about to happen.

They each breathed in the smoke when Madison took the cloth off. Layla immediately felt dazed, and giddy. It almost felt as if she were floating. She'd never taken drugs before in her life (and she never wanted to) but she was pretty sure getting high felt sort of like what she was going through at the moment.

But then, not shortly afterwards came the pain.

Layla had no idea if the the lights flickering rapidly, or the sounds of thunder were real. Except she couldn't really focus on either of those things at the moment on account of the massive headache that she was currently experiencing. By the looks of it though, she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Both Madison and Zoe were releasing their own sounds of pain as they held their heads for support. Thankfully, the pain they were all feeling didn't last long.

"Holy shit." Layla breathed, finally returning to her old self, somewhat. The dazed feeling from before was still there but the pain wasn't.

"Give me your hand." Madison said and pulled the closest hand she could grab. That being Layla's. Without warning her she used a knife she had to cut Layla's left palm. "Blood is our sacrament."

"Ow!" Layla gasped as she pulled back her now injured hand.

Madison then used the blood she had managed to snag from Layla and started to form a inverted pentagram on Kyle's chest. That sight alone caused Layla's stomach to drop. She, however, didn't get a chance to voice this thought as Madison continued on with the spell. " _Calpriziana, offina altra nestra, fuero_ menut." Madison fervidly chanted." _Azazel, we submit to you body and soul, the lord of the underworld, we offer you our obedience and everlasting devotion until death sanctifies this unholy union."_

Literally, all that was going through Layla's mind was: _What the hell?_

"Did we just marry the Devil?" Zoe nervously asked. "Cause' I don't know if I'm down with that."

"I second that." Layla rapidly added, shaking her head. "That's not cool at all."

Madison let out a gasp as she straightened her posture. _"Berald, Beroald, Balbin, Gab, Gabor, Agaba."_ Layla and Zoe soon started to chant the same thing. Madison, however, took the lead with the line she delivered next. _"Return to the mortal coil!"_ She shouted as she raised both of her arms. _"Arise!"_

There was another sound of thunder causing Layla to jump in place again. Her previous thoughts of imaging the sound were proven wrong. The lights also stop flickering the moment Madison had said the last line. The three girls then waited in silence and anticipation. They had taken a step back, expecting for Kyle to come back to life. However, that didn't happen. Layla stared intently, as if that were would to do anything. Zoe remained quiet as she discreetly moved closer to Layla. Madison though was beginning to grow impatient. She walked forward and then lifted one of his hands only to then drop it.

Nothing happened.

Madison huffed, disappointed. "Well, that was a bust."

Layla got closer to quickly check to feel if Kyle had a pulse. She grew more despondent when she couldn't find one. "No pulse." She stated, solemnly. Zoe by this point had also gotten closer. She gently shook Kyle. Her heart clenched when no reaction came from him.

"Are you sure you said the spell correctly?" Zoe meekly asked the blonde actress.

Madison looked at her, offended. "Hey, I've been acting since I was five. I know my lines."

Zoe lowered her gaze back onto Kyle. "I guess we're not powerful enough." She then began gathering the things she had brought, stuffing them into her bag.

Layla thought over what Madison had said. That could be true but Layla now had a feeling there was _more_ to it than that. She felt something extremely off. Like _something_ or maybe even _someone_ was preventing Kyle from coming back...and it wasn't because of their lack of power concerning their magic. That thought left her once really thinking it over. There was no one else there to do that. She just had to accept the sad reality that the spell simply didn't work. Layla looked at Kyle, feeling even more worse than before. She sniffled.

 _I am so sorry, Kyle._

Layla thought as a tear went down her cheek. Zoe saw this and quickly got in front of her, shielding her from Madison. The actress had now unhappily finished gathering all her things, ready to just leave.

"Hey, we'll meet you in the car." Zoe told her as she was starting to walk away. "I left my phone in here somewhere. Layla's gonna help me find it."

Madison response was snappy, clearly not content on waiting for them. She felt defeat and disappointment that she couldn't have accomplished this spell even with Layla and Zoe. "Hurry up." She answered, and then sauntered outside.

Once Madison was gone, Zoe turned back to look at Layla. She saw right away how Layla was holding onto one of Kyle's hand. When she got closer, Zoe also saw how she was full on crying now. The sight alone tugged at Zoe's heart and she felt her own eyes start to well up with tears again.

"I just wanted to give him another chance at life. Even though he never should have had one because he didn't deserve to die in the first place." Layla tearfully said. She looked at Zoe, her voice wavering with what she said next. "If we just hadn't gone to that damn party..."

Zoe gently put one of her own hands on top of Layla's hand. The same one that was holding Kyle's hand. Much to her surprise and relief, Layla didn't pull away. The dark haired girl just gave her another tearful look before focusing on Kyle again. Zoe's attention also went onto Kyle. Her own crying hadn't ceased. "I am sorry, Kyle." She quietly said. Layla though heard loud and clear causing another round of tears to escape her.

Both of the girls' tears slid down their faces and landed onto Kyle's face at the exact same time. Suddenly something warm and soothing went through Layla. She felt a little lightheaded, but not to the point where she wanted to pass out.

"Do you feel that?" Layla asked Zoe. When she looked at Zoe though she knew right away that she had based on how her eyes were slightly narrowed. Zoe had to control her breathing because of how strong that feeling was. There was no ounce of darkness, just light and warmth. It was something neither of the girls had truly felt before.

The connection, however, broke when they heard the door up front open. At first they thought it was Madison coming back to tell them to hurry up, but that assumption went away when they caught sight of a shadow. A shadow that didn't at all match Madison's. Not only that, but this person's footsteps sounded heavier, more male like. Layla and Zoe broke contact with Kyle and each other. The two girls had no choice but to hide. They hurriedly got behind one of the morgue tables, with Layla managing to blow out the last candle that was lit.

Once they were hiding, Layla's thoughts went onto Madison. The blonde actress probably ditched them the moment she saw this person coming into the morgue. Not surprising at all. Although it still left a sting that she had left them. Layla tried pushing the hurt feeling away as her thoughts took another turn. Layla tried thinking of ways for Zoe and her to get out without getting caught.

Of course the first solution was for her to use Transmutation. However, that would have meant leaving behind Zoe. To to mention, Kyle's body. Layla didn't want to leave either of them behind. Even if the spell hadn't worked, it felt extremely wrong to leave Kyle behind in that kind of state. She wanted to take Zoe, and even Kyle, but the truth was she had never Transmuted with another person before. Cordelia had warned her of the dangers when explaining the power. Apparently in the past there have been incidents when witches had tried Transmutating with others and it ended horribly. One of them either got stuck in a wall, impaled themselves somehow, or they'd lost limbs along the way, and in which case all resulted in death. Layla wasn't about to risk that. Especially not with Zoe.

"Layla, just go. Leave me." Zoe whispered to her.

Layla glanced at her. Her green eyes firm. "I'm not leaving without you." Layla quietly told Zoe and then took hold of her hand again. This caused Zoe to feel a swirling sensation in her belly she would associate with affection. Despite wanting to analyze this feeling further, she had other things to focus on at the moment.

"Who's there?" They heard a man's voice say. Layla took a quick, discreet peek and saw how it was a morgue employee. She duct down without being detected. Zoe and her then heard the heavy footsteps grow louder, until they came to a stop. A few seconds later they heard the man speak again. "What the hell?" He muttered. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

Zoe and Layla knew right away that he had to have seen Kyle's body on the table where he was laying. Out of nervousness, Zoe accidentally moved causing her head to bump on the table they were hiding underneath. Not long afterwards a bright light was aimed on them. There eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light. They then realized it was flashlight and they saw the morgue employee who was holding said item. He looked at them with puzzlement and wariness. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Layla stood up first, raising her hands as if surrendering. "Um..." She said, unable to figure out what to tell him. Zoe was trying to say something as well, but her words dried up in throat with what happened next.

Both girls watched in great shock as Kyle woke up behind the man. With odd stiff like movements, Kyle turned around and grabbed the man from behind his throat. A move that Layla knew was called a choke hold. Something her father had done several times to her mother and even to her. This is was what caused Layla to remain even more shocked to the point where she couldn't even move. Both her and Zoe then watched in complete disbelief as Kyle started to brutally beat the man on his chest.

It was Zoe who was the first to finally get a hold of herself. "Kyle, no!" She yelled as she managed to get the man out of his hands. Unfortunately, from the feel of his body and looks of it the man was already dead. Zoe managed to put the man down without getting caught in the thrashing that Kyle kept doing.

As he moved his body in such an unwell way, both Zoe and Layla heard him release intelligible sounds. To better yet put it, they were grunts because no actual words were being said. After laying the employee's body on the floor, Zoe tried to approach Kyle as a way to calm him down. Her doing this just caused him to lash out even more.

Layla could see the struggle Zoe was going through and now managed to overpower her shock from before. She ran to where they were and got a hold of Kyle''s hands. His movements got to her but she tried her best not to let him overpower her. "Kyle, stop please!" She shouted.

Hearing that soft but firm voice got Kyle to stop his actions. He stopped his frantic movements and looked towards where he heard that voice. Kyle grunted before leaning his entire body weight fall onto Layla.

Layla gasped but remained still. If she weren't in such an adrenaline state from her panic she would have been blushing like crazy with having a naked Kyle on her. But she needed to remain composed. However, when she started to shift, Kyle put more of his weight on her. Layla knew she wouldn't be able to last long with him doing that. She wasn't that strong. Layla glanced at Zoe who was watching the scene with wide doe like eyes.

"Uh, Zoe...a little help here." Layla gasped feeling her strength slipping even more.

Zoe got out of her daze and quickly made her way towards them. Some part of her expected Kyle to lash out again for getting closer but to her surprise and relief, he didn't do that. Zoe gently took hold of one of his arms and got some of his body weight off of Layla. Layla ended up doing this same thing with his other arm. Zoe and Layla then looked at each other and then at Kyle...who was still putting more of his eight onto Layla as if she was his lifeline. He grunted again and hid his face within Layla's dark locks. Her side braid started to loosen a little due to his proximity. The sweet smell of her hair though somewhat calmed him down. Both girls knew that this moment of composure wouldn't last long.

Layla and Zoe looked at each other, nervous and unsure.

What the hell were they going to do now?

* * *

The first thing Layla and Zoe did was try to get rid of any evidence that suggested they were there. After doing that, the next thing they did was wipe off the blood that was on Kyle's chest. Layla was more than glad to get rid of that inverted pentagram. That symbol gave her the major chills and she did not want it on Kyle any longer. Wiping the blood off his body hadn't been that much of a challenge...but changing him was a different story.

They couldn't just leave him naked the way he was. Unfortunately, the only clothing option for him was the morgue employee's clothes. Which consisted of a navy blue jacket, tan jeans, and a white t-shirt. Luckily enough the shoes the employee had fit Kyle as well. Layla felt extremely bad with the fate the morgue employee was given. And she wanted more than anything than to do the right thing and call the police for his body to be found, but she needed to think bigger, and smarter. What would she tell the police if they came and saw Kyle with the way he was? With the stitches that covered his body? The last thing Layla wanted was for the police to come sniffing around again. That would anger Fiona and she didn't want to be on their Supreme's bad side anymore than she already was.

The only good thing that happened to them was finding car keys in the morgue employee's jeans when dressing Kyle. Layla handed the keys to Zoe, telling her she should be the one drive. This mainly had to do with the fact that Kyle seemed more bent on leaning on her than Zoe. This continued to happen as both girls started to carry a now dressed Kyle outside the morgue.

It was dark by the time the three of them step foot outside. Kyle's thrashing had somewhat stopped, thanks to Layla's using her powers on him. It was quite the challenge though because Kyle's own emotions were all over the place. Anger, fear, and the biggest one that kept popping up was confusion. Although Layla could understand why that one stood out the most.

The hold she had on Kyle (magic wise and the actual hold she had on him) faltered when she missed a step outside. Zoe, who had one of Kyle's arms watched with a worried expression as Layla landed right on her face. Not being strong enough to carry Kyle on her own, she then watched as he slipped from her hands. He too hit the dirt covered ground, landing next to Layla. Due to Layla not calming him down with her powers, Kyle began spazzing out on the ground. It appeared as if he were having some kind of seizure.

" _Shit_." Layla cursed, getting her face off the dirt. "Damn my clumsiness."

"You okay?" Zoe asked, already getting ready to help her up.

Layla let out a huff, annoyed at herself. "Yeah." She said getting up by herself. She briefly touched her nose and felt relief when she felt no blood. She then looked at Zoe who was standing next to her now. "Just help me lift him up again."

Zoe did as she said and got a hold of Kyle's arm. Layla did the same thing with the other, managing just fine as she once again tried calming Kyle down. His rapid movements settled down somewhat but Layla could still feel them within him. They were ready to resurface again any second now. She really needed to stay focused otherwise her concentration would slip and Kyle would start acting all frenzied.

Zoe had reached for the keys the Layla gave her with her free hand. Once close to the car, she made sure Layla had a good handle on Kyle as she went to the drivers seat. Layla carefully without dropping Kyle opened the back door. Except once doing that, she froze in place. Zoe became puzzled when she saw that Layla wasn't helping Kyle get into the car. She walked over to them and then gasped when she saw what Layla was staring at.

There in the back seat was a blonde woman. She looked to be somewhere in her twenties. Her hair was wavy-like, and her clothing style was very ethereal. Though it was her over all appearance that shocked Zoe and Layla. Despite this woman being in the morgue employee's car, they had a feeling she wasn't associated with him. That still didn't explain why she was in the back seat in the first place.

"Um..." Zoe muttered, unable to form an actual sentence out of surprise. Could this day get anymore strange? Finally after a few more seconds she was able to find her voice. "Who are you?"

It was then after she asked this question that Layla's eyes widened in recollection. "Oh, you're Misty Day."

Misty looked at the dark haired girl and gave her a small smile. "You know me?" It wasn't often someone right away knew who she was. It felt nice being recognized. It made her feel important...special.

"You were on the news." Layla told her.

"This is Misty Day?" Zoe questioned. She remembered the name because it had been the one that Cordelia had mentioned during the Midday Gathering when she first arrived to the academy.

Kyle grunting made all three of them look his way. Layla carefully shifted her hold on him, as well as continuing her concentration on keeping him calm. She, however, was able to notice how Misty was looking at Kyle. It wasn't in a scared or even grossed kind of way...more like she was curious. She tilted her head at all three of them.

"You guys drew me out, ya know." Misty told said in an dream like way.

Layla blinked several times. _Drew her out?_ What did that mean? Before either Layla or Zoe were able to ask this question, Misty spoke again.

"Look, I know where we could go. I can help him. " Misty said, gaining their attention. "My swamp."

"Swamp?" Layla asked, extremely bemused. Everything was just happening to quickly. She felt like she was going to get whiplash or something.

Misty smiled. It was soft and caring. This made Layla less wary. "I'll tell you the directions."

Layla and Zoe looked at each. They were both thinking the same thing. Even though they had just officially met Misty Day there was something about the older blonde that telling them that she could be trusted. Besides, it wasn't like they had any better ideas with where they were going to take Kyle. And if Misty said he could help him that was a major plus.

"Come one we need to go before anyone else comes." Zoe said to Layla as she made her way into the drivers seat. Misty stayed in the back, while Layla got in the front with Kyle.

* * *

The whole car ride was...something else.

Layla was glad she sat up front with Kyle. She knew if she lost the physical contact she had with him during the car ride that the emotional hold she had with her powers on him would have broken. And remembering how he acted in the morgue before would have not been good in a small enclosed space like a car. To her and Zoe's surprise though, once inside Misty's small swamp cabin, Kyle had somewhat calmed down without the use of her powers. He actually kept still as he now sat in the chair Misty had offered him. There was the occasional twitch and heavy grunt, but for the most part he was tame.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Zoe softly asked as she and Layla watched Misty smear some weird looking green stuff on Kyle's stitches.

Misty answered without any doubts. "I know it will." She smiled brightly. "This stuff is the shit... _literally_. Louisiana swamp is full of Spanish moss and alligator dung, which have amazing healing properties. Mother Nature has an answer for everything. Healed me when I was burned alive."

Zoe's light brown eyes widened a bit, awed. "Of course you have the power of Resurgence."

Misty got a proud look on her face. "The power of Resurgence." She repeated, giddy. "I like the sound of that." She looked at both girls, relieved to no longer be alone. "The three of us have a lot to teach each other."

"Maybe we do." Zoe said, nodding her head slightly.

"I always knew there were others like me." Misty happily continued speaking again. "But I had no idea where to find you. And then today, I was meditating in the woods when my heart started racing, and my teeth started vibrating." She enthusiastically told the two girls. "Something was calling to me. I had no idea what it was, but...I knew I had to follow. And it was you two. Your magic called me there."

Layla put two and two together. She now looked at Misty in wonderstruck. "That's why Kyle came back to life. Because your magic connected with ours. The spell was a failure but your power of Resurgence helped us, Misty." The Bradshaw girl did something out of character and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." She said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Normally she would have never touched a person she had just met. Even if it was a simple, no type of skin contact like this one. Except Layla wanted to let Misty know how appreciative she was. Unlike when she held Zoe's hand back in the morgue (a totally different type of physical contact, but it was contact nonetheless), Layla didn't get those butterfly feelings in her stomach. This type of physical contact between Misty and her was totally platonic. "You have no idea how grateful we are." She softly told her before letting go of her shoulder.

Misty smiled that bright smile of hers. Never had anyone thanked her before, much less because her so called power of Resurgence. It felt nice to have someone finally actually do that. "I'm the one who should be grateful." She responded, somewhat bashful despite the contentment she had felt. Her light blue eyes lit up with what she said next. "Now I'm not alone anymore."

Layla smiled. "No, you're not."

Misty stepped away from Kyle and went to sit on her bed. After wiping her hands with a spare towel, she reached for the small radio that was on her nightstand and put up the volume. Layla spared Kyle a glance. Once making sure that he was okay she turned around. She then released a small smile when she recognized the song that was playing.

 _She rings like a bell through the night_  
 _And wouldn't you love to love her?_  
 _She rules her life like a bird in flight_  
 _And who will be her lover?_

"Who sings this?" Zoe asked. Layla had to hold in the sigh that wanted to escape her.

A look of disbelief appeared on Misty's face. "Who sings this?" She repeated, shocked. Had she really asked that question? " _Fleetwood Mac!"_ She exclaimed excitedly. Layla smiled at how animated she sounded appeared when talking about that.

" _Stevie Nicks_ is my hero." Misty continued to joyfully speak. She walked over to where she had her _Steve Nicks_ poster up on her wall. Misty for one always liked talking about her idol. Not that she really had the chance to talk to anyone about her...she was mainly on her own. But not anymore. She smiled as she thought about that.

"That _Stevie Nicks_ like from _American Idol?_ " Zoe questioned with uncertainty. Misty's smile faltered a little at hearing Zoe say that.

"I really need to educate you on music." Layla told Zoe, glancing at her. " _Stevie Nicks_ is an amazing singer and songwriter as well." She finished saying causing Misty to smile once more. The Swamp Witch was happy to know at least one of them knew about her idol.

"It's S _tevie Nicks_." Misty said saying her idol's name again. "The White Witch." She happily informed them. Though really this was more for Zoe since Layla knew well enough who _Stevie Nicks_ was. "The only witch I ever known before the two of you."

Zoe now gazed at the poster with even more intrigue. "She's an actual witch?"

"Listen to the lyrics." Misty earnestly said to her. She then quickly told hold of Layla and Zoe's hands as she moved over to sit on her bed. Neither girl minded the witch's touch, feeling no ounce of annoyance from being touched.

Layla had no difficulty believing what Misty said. Cordelia had once briefly mentioned to her how in the past there had been celebrities who were witches. They, however, decided on not letting their status as being a witch publicly known. Layla could understand why. She knew also that there was still a high possibility that there were more celebrities who were witches nowadays. Not as many as before of course. Madison was one example of them.

Layla could totally see _Stevie Nicks a_ s a witch. _Stevie Nicks_ had such a positive energy to her whenever Layla saw her on screen or just listened to her music. It was the same energy she got whenever around Cordelia, but more ethereal. And it was because of this feeling that Layla also assumed that singer _Florence Welch_ was a witch too. If only _PJ Harvey_ was a witch as well. Layla though didn't get that warm feeling when listening to her music or watching her on TV as she did with _Stevie Nicks_ or _Florence Welch._ Just how amazing would it have that been if she were one? With a small smile, Layla listened to the lyrics of _Stevie Nicks'._

 _She rules her life like a bird in flight_  
 _And who will be her lover?_

"This song was her anthem." Misty told them, entranced by the songs lyrics. Her blue eyes were filled with liveliness as she spoke. "Doesn't it just penetrate your soul and tell the truth about everything you ever felt in your whole life?"

Zoe thought about what she said and nodded her head. "Yeah, totally."

"Its's a beautiful song." Layla said causing Misty to look at her again. "Definitely one of my top favorites by her."

Happy by her response, Misty was about to ask her which one was her fave song, when Zoe got to her feet.

"Um, we should really be going?" Zoe said sheepishly. Layla did the same thing and shook her head for failing to realize just how dark it was now. If Cordelia already figured out they were gone, they were going to be in big trouble.

Misty stood up again. A nervous expression set on her face now. "Going? What do you mean?" She had just found them and now they were leaving? She didn't want to be alone anymore. Not when she found others out there who were like her.

"Our school." Zoe told her. "I'm sure they're wondering where Layla and I are at."

"Yeah, and the last thing we need is them to get mad or even more worried about us." Layla added, solemnly. They then turned to look at Kyle who was still sitting down.

Zoe took slow, careful steps towards where he was. Layla without any ounce of wariness walked to where he was. Not at all worried about him spazzing out and hurting her. "We just have to figure out where to take him."

Misty quickly jumped at the opportunity. "He can stay here with me." She offered, a smile graced her face.

Layla looked at her, hopeful. "Really?"

Misty nodded her head. "I'll continue to heal him for you guys."

Kyle reached out for Layla who was standing closest to him. She made no protest when he took a hold of her hand. Misty saw this and couldn't help but find the scene to be romantic somehow. She smiled at the both of them.

"And then, when you two come back, he'll be good as new." Misty then grew quiet when Layla and Zoe said nothing in return. She looked at them, solemn. "You guys will come back, right?"

Layla didn't hesitate nodding her head. Zoe then did the same afterwards.

"Yeah." Layla answered softly as Kyle leaned his head against her stomach. He let out a whimper causing her to look down at him. Her heart clenched with heavy emotion. She gently ran her fingers through his blond messy curls. "We'll come back. I can promise you that."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I just want to clarify something to you guys. The reason why_ _ **Kyle**_ _came back to life wasn't because of the spell_ _ **Madison**_ _,_ _ **Layla**_ _, and_ _ **Zoe**_ _did. Rather it was because of_ _ **Misty**_ _and her magic connecting with_ _ **Layla**_ _and_ _ **Zoe's**_ _. Without_ _ **Misty's**_ _power of Resurgence,_ _ **Kyle**_ _would have never came back to life. There's a reason why the spell they did didn't work on_ _ **Kyle**_ _. And it's not just because the girls weren't strong enough yet. It had more to do with the_ _ **Layla's**_ _connection to_ _ **Michael**_ _. Or rather the reason why he's going to be drawn to her. Therefore, it makes sense for why the spell wouldn't have worked. It's just as_ _ **Layla**_ _said, she felt something was preventing the spell from working. Luckily,_ _ **Misty**_ _was there though so everything worked out for the best...for now xD._


	11. Chapter 11: Unease feelings from within

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own **American Horror Story**. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** It's a brand new year and guess who's here with a new chapter?! Sorry for not updating as fast as I had been doing before. I was just caught up with the holidays and then spending time with my family. I also was working on some of my other stories. I kind of put this one to the side but I am now ready to continue. I apologize for this chapter being short, especially since the last chapter was really long. I just wanted to give you guys a new update already. The next chapter will be longer considering it is still taking place during episode 3. Meaning that **Kyle** and **Misty** will be returning. Unfortunately, that also means we will be going into **Kyle's** story-line with his mother and that is something I am dreading. You guys even get a hint in this chapter about **Layla** feeling unsure about visiting his mother. Her wariness for **Kyle's** mother only grows more when **Layla** and **Zoe** officially meet her in the next chapter._

 _Also, this is totally random but I have a need to share with you guys that I've recently become addicted to the TV show **Survivor**. I can't believe I haven't watched it before because **OMG** it is good. At least I think so. The recent season **Survivor: David vs. Goliath** that just ended really had me on the edge of my seat. Sadly, the person I wanted to win didn't win but they got pretty far into the game and at the end of the day the **David** team won which was the team I wanted to win in the first place. I can't wait for the new season to start in February. :) Now I'm just watching passed seasons because I can't get enough. I'm typically not a huge fan of reality TV shows but that's not the case with **Survivor** xD Guess deep down I've always been a huge sucker for TV shows that have extreme challenges and drama. Gotta drink and enjoy the tea that is offered. :P_

 _Btw did any of you see the movie **Glass**? I did and I loved it. Even though it caused me great grief after I finished watching it. I don't want to ruin it for those who want to watch it. But damn...that's all I gotta say about what happens throughout the movie. Since then I've been listening to the **Glass** soundtrack, mainly the score that's called **Kevin & Casey.** I recommend you guys listen to it. The score gets me very emotional. I will say that I definitely liked the scenes between **Casey** and **Kevin** throughout the movie. They were probably my favorite other than the other scenes with **David** , **Elijah** , and **The Beast.** Now I don't ship **Casey** and **Kevin** romantically, due to the obvious reason. I actually see **Casey** more of a sister/friend like role for **Kevin**. If you guys have seen **Split** you'll know that **Kevin** as a child was abused by his mother and he never got any sort of affection or love from her, or from anyone else. Except that's something he's able to somewhat get from **Casey** , as one sees in **Glass**. Which was shown in the trailers. And since **Casey** and **Kevin** come from abusive backgrounds, they were able to come to an understanding that also just adds to the emotional connection they have established. I think it's a rather beautiful yet tragic complicated friendship and **Glass** did a well job showing audiences that. It's a sort of friendship I'd like to somewhat have in one of my stories because of just how complex and angst filled it is._

 _And while watching **Glass** I also kept thinking about **Split** , specifically the scene towards the end with **Casey** and **The Beast**. That powerful scene where one of my favorite movie quotes is said. _

_**"The broken are the more evolved."** _

_When I first heard that it made me want to cry because of how strong of a message it sends to those who have endured any kinds of hardship in their life. It's definitely a quote that I can relate to **Layla** because of the way she grew up with the abuse she went through caused by her father. Just even thinking about **Layla's** life before her father finally left is heartbreaking. Ugh :/ _

_Speaking of movies, did you guys see the trailer for **Spider-Man: Far From Home**? WOW...is all I gotta say. I'll admit I was a bit concerned about **Jake Gyllenhaal** playing **Mysterio** at first when I heard he was announced to play that role but after seeing him in the trailer all my concern is now gone. I really do think he's going to be amazing as **Mysterio**. The movie is supposed take place after **Avengers: Endgame**. Which makes sense because we still have to go through the events after **Avengers: Infinity War.** Not to mention the **Captain Marvel** movie is set to be released in March, way before **Avengers: Endgame** and **Spider-Man: Far From Home.** These of course are all future **Marvel** movies **Layla** is going to be excited to watch. Just like the total **Marvel** fangirl that she is xD_

 _For those who follow my story **Infinite** , keep an eye out. I'm going to try to update that story in the following week, or the next one after that. After watching the **Spider-Man: Far From Home** trailer I feel more motivated to write my OC **Grace Stark**. I've been seriously lagging on that story and I feel bad. I'm probably going to watch **Spider-Man: Homecoming** again and even **Avengers: Infinity War** again to get into the **Marvel** move mindset to write for **Grace Stark.** Sorry for the random Author's Note. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! _

* * *

_"As long as the world is turning and spinning, we're gonna be dizzy and we're gonna make mistakes."_ _― Mel Brooks_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Unease feelings from within**_

Layla and Zoe agreed on leaving behind the car they had taken a few blocks away from the school. There was no way they were going to park the stolen car in front of Miss Robichaux's. The girls didn't want to bring anymore suspicion onto them when the body of the morgue employee was discovered. They were already on thin ice with Fiona, and if the older woman found out what happened with everything regarding Kyle...well, that certainly wouldn't end well. Layla did not want to get thrown against the wall by Fiona again, and neither did Zoe.

Though, they were also just as worried with Cordelia finding out. Not that they were afraid of her, but they knew that if Cordelia found out there would still be repercussions. And honestly Layla wouldn't have fought such repercussions if Cordelia had found out because what they had done was insane. Kyle was brought back to life and Cordelia wasn't even aware of that yet. Leaving Layla and Zoe to deal with the outcome themselves. Not that Layla wasn't happy with Kyle being alive again...because she was. She really was. The ache in her heart was hurting less. However, it wasn't completely gone and there was a reason for that. Layla couldn't just ignore the fact that Kyle didn't come back the way he was before. Now Zoe and her needed to figure out what to do. How were they going to bring back the nice, funny, smart boy they had met on that life changing night? Because that's what it was. Layla couldn't simply deny that. What happened that night was indeed life changing, even with the good mixed with the bad.

Layla wanted to bring that up as Zoe and her walked back to the school. Except she didn't. Zoe didn't say much either. Actually, neither of them talked much on their way to the school. Although there was a clear reason for why their talking was minimal. Both of them were obviously tired (and still in some disbelief) after the events that happened today. Just as she was tired, Layla was also just as hungry. All the Bradshaw girl wanted now was to find something to eat before she went to sleep. She didn't get a chance to eat dinner and now the rumblings coming from her stomach were starting. Zoe had skipped dinner as well but she wasn't complaining about not eating. Layla figured it was because the stress didn't allow her to feel such a way. Layla's body just worked differently. For the dark haired girl some chow and a goodnight rest is what she needed. Hopefully then she wouldn't have any weird dreams because that would just be the cherry on top to a crappy sundae.

Thankfully they didn't run into anyone once they got to the school. Not even Spalding had been lurking when they walked in but that wasn't something they were complaining about. Everyone else must have been already sleeping, or just lounging around in their bedrooms. Which made sense because it was pretty late now. Once further inside, Layla quietly bid Zoe a goodnight. The darker blonde haired girl appeared as if she wanted to say something else to her but then discreetly shook her head. She managed to give Layla a small smile before saying her own farewell.

Yes, there were several things Zoe wanted to talk to Layla about...the most obvious being...

 _What the hell were they going to do now?_

However, Zoe figured they would handle all that tomorrow. Right now she just needed to be by herself in order to decompress. As she walked upstairs she failed to notice how Layla was watching her leave. A look of tiredness and disbelief was displayed on her face. The Bradshaw girl continued to look at her for a few more seconds before she headed towards the kitchen.

Once turning on the kitchen lights she walked to the refrigerator. As usual there was several food items in there that she could choose from. At the last second though, Layla opted to eat some _POPS_ cereal. She hoped that would satisfy her stomach, just until morning came for breakfast. It didn't even take five minutes for her to finish the bowl. She was contemplating pouring herself another round but the sounds of upcoming footsteps stopped her from doing so. Quickly, Layla got up and put utensils in the sink. When Layla turned around she was quite surprised to find Madison standing not that far from her. The blonde actress was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey." Madison coolly greeted her.

Hearing the blonde speak made the surprise Layla felt to go away. Remembering again what happened early (regarding Madison and her leaving) instantly had her scoffing at the actress's laid back demeanor. "Hey?" Layla repeated, irked. "Really?"

Madison straightened her posture. She looked at the dark haired girl, bemused. "What's your deal?"

"My deal?" Layla heatedly questioned. Was she seriously asking her that question? "Oh, I don't know..." She drawled, pretending to be puzzled. She continued to act that way before her voice took a sharp turn. "Maybe it has something to do with earlier." She scoffed, shaking her head. "Thanks so much for sticking around."

Madison knew from the start what she had been referring to but was only now acknowledging her attitude. In all honesty Layla's attitude towards her was justified, but in sheer chance she hoped Layla would just move on...that though clearly wasn't happening. It appeared Madison and her would have to discuss matters. The blonde actress let out a huff. "Look, I saw that guy driving in and I booked it. I was smoking a blunt." She breezily admitted to the dark haired girl. "What did you want me to do? Stick around for all three of us to get caught? Uh, no."

Layla wanted to be mad at Madison...she really did. However, as much as she wanted to she just couldn't. In truth, Layla couldn't blame Madison for bolting. Did it hurt having her leave Zoe and her? Of course. But so far her short time at the academy had taught Layla that Madison was the definition of a wild card. An example of that would be right now. Madison was actually explaining herself...now that was truly shocking. Though her annoyance remained, Layla wasn't truly pissed at Madison. Except she wasn't about to let her know that she had already forgiven her. Layla kept her stance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Some kind of warning would have still been nice." She somewhat firmly told Madison.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that for next time." Madison nonchalantly told her. Her expression then became one of curiousness. "Anyways, what took you guys so long? Were you and Zoe questioned all this time?" There was slight concern in her voice when asking this question. She, however, did her best to hide it. Though she should have already known that Layla would have been able to sense such a feeling.

And the Bradshaw girl did feel her concern right away. She was a bit unsure how to answer once experiencing Madison's small amount of concern for herself. It wasn't a large feeling of concern like one might have for someone they care about. It was way less...but it was there nonetheless. It left Layla feeling puzzled before she got a hold of herself. "No, we weren't questioned." Layla answered but then quickly backtracked what she said. "We weren't caught...I mean, we were but we weren't."

Madison now frowned, thoroughly muddled. "What the hell does that mean?"

It dawned on Layla that she now had information that Madison didn't have. Inwardly she smiled but on the outside she kept a calm exterior. "It means..." Layla started off saying. "I'm not telling you until later. It's been a long day and I just want to rest."

Madison scrunched up her face. "Well, that's not fair."

Layla couldn't help the small smile from finally appearing on her face after hearing the Hollywood starlet whine. "Consider this your punishment for ditching Zoe and I."

"It's not like I totally screwed you guys over." Madison grumbled. "I covered for you two when Cordelia asked me where you guys were."

Okay, now that left Layla surprised yet again. She uncrossed her arms, bringing them back to her sides. Her playful demeanor from before dropped. "You did?" She softly asked the Hollywood starlet. Madison didn't have to do that. She could have sold them out in order to save herself from the trouble but she instead helped them out.

Madison nodded her head. "Yeah...isn't that what friends do?"

Layla's green eyes widened. She needed a brief moment to process what Madison just said. She was in daze and almost thought what had been said by the blonde actress was an illusion. Except a single flick to one of her fingers and she knew this was real. Madison had actually said they were friends. Layla's lips tugged upwards once registering the moment. She couldn't deny that she liked hearing Madison say they were friends. "What did you tell her exactly?" The dark haired girl was curious to hear what Madison had said to Cordelia regarding their whereabouts. However, Madison's answer caused her face to fall in embarrassment.

A mischievous glint passed through Madison's dark green eyes. "I told her you and Zoe were in sync and that you guys went out to get tampons together."

Layla blushed madly. "Madison!" She lowly shrieked.

"What?" Madison shrugged her shoulders, her lips forming a small grin. "It was all I could come up with at that moment."

Layla tried her best to push away the embarrassment she was feeling. "I'm sure it was." She muttered as she glared at her.

Madison said nothing in response to that. She just kept her grin as she spun around, ready to go upstairs. However, the grin on her face faltered when she heard Layla call out her name. Madison was left even more muddled when Layla made her way towards her. She honestly had no idea what the Bradshaw girl was going to do but needless to say she was completely shocked with what happened next.

Layla brought her into a hug. The blonde actress was in complete disbelief that Layla had initiated contact with her. She was in so much shock that she didn't even wrap her arms around her. That though didn't cause Layla to end the hug right away. If anything Madison's awkwardness caused Layla to continue the hug. The small smile Madison had seen on the dark haired girl's face caused Madison to feel all weird inside. Exactly how she had felt at the morgue. But just like then, Madison pushed away those feelings.

"Thanks." Layla softly said before finally pulling away. Normally Layla wasn't a hugging type of person. She only hugged those she cared about...but something inside her was saying that hugging Madison was the right thing to do, so she did exactly that. Layla went with the thought that having Madison confirm they were indeed friends made hugging her more possible than before. When she did this, Layla made sure to hug Madison as gently as possible. The Bradshaw girl didn't want this physical contact to distress Madison in anyway. Layla knew that a hug couldn't fix everything, especially with the horrors Madison had went through because of the frat guys...but this hug was more to let Madison know that Layla valued this _special_ type of friendship between them, and that she would be there for her.

The words didn't need to be said in order for Madison to understand the message within that hug. Not only that, but the caring expression she saw on Layla's face let her know just how much the dark haired girl cared for her. Madison though was never one to acknowledge feelings so openly. She instead cleared her throat, forcing a smirk to appear. "Yeah, well, whatever." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Night, bitch." She evenly told Layla as she sauntered off.

Layla's lips tugged upwards again. She ended up shaking her head in mild amusement as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

"I don't think we should tell Madison." Zoe told Layla in a rather serious tone of voice. "In fact, I don't think we should tell anyone else about this. At least not yet."

Currently, Layla and Zoe were in the Bradshaw girl's bedroom. It was morning time and they were sitting on Layla's bed, talking. Both girls were a bit taken back when they were notified that there would be no Morning Gathering. They didn't know the reason for the sudden cancellation. Well, Layla had a feeling why that was.

Without Cordelia verbally telling her, Layla figured out the doctor's appointment she went to hadn't gone well. The downhearted aura that was around the older blonde woman told her so. Layla wanted nothing more than to comfort Cordelia because she knew just how much she wanted to be a mother. Whatever news the doctor told her must have been devastating. However, before Layla was able to offer any words of comfort, Cordelia had swiftly left the academy. Layla had no idea where she had gone to but her absence (and the lack of a Morning Gathering) allowed Zoe and her the time they needed to figure things out with the Kyle predicament. Which was what she needed to focus on. She'd be there for Cordelia when she came back from her whatever outing she had gone to.

Layla tilted her head at Zoe once taking in what she just said. "What do you think we should do then?" She earnestly asked her. "We can't just leave Kyle with Misty. We did promise we were going to go back."

After she had finished saying that her attention went towards Orion who nudged his soft head against one of her hands. Her lovable black cat was laying next to her on the bed. Layla was bit shocked (but also relieved) when Orion hadn't hissed when Zoe sat down on her bed. Layla knew that Orion wasn't one to have others near him, with the exception of Layla herself of course. The Bradshaw girl did hear a low unhappy sound coming from Orion when Zoe sat down next to her but Layla considered it to be a good sign when Orion didn't show his teeth or claws to the darker haired blonde. The warning Layla had given Orion the last time he had almost hissed at Zoe apparently stuck with him. This was definitely progress. Layla decided to shower Orion with a petting as a reward for his good behavior. Almost right away as her hands touched his fur did Orion start to purr.

"And we are." Zoe confirmed. "I just think we need to come up with an extensive plan. Obviously, we can't leave Kyle with Misty forever."

Layla's posture straightened as her gaze flickered onto Zoe again. Her petting on Orion faltered ever slightly with what she said next. "No, I know that...hopefully she heals him well enough." Logically she knew that Kyle couldn't reside with the Swamp Witch forever. Not only would that be unfair to Misty, who they promised they would return, but it would be highly unfair to Kyle. Leaving him behind was hard and the guilt of that was what gave Layla trouble last night. Not the usual weird dreams she would have but instead the guilt. Layla knew Zoe had a good point. They needed to figure out an extensive plan in order for them to help Kyle...and not just with his scarred appearance.

Layla looked at Zoe, hopeful. "You have any ideas?"

Zoe was quiet before she spoke up. "Maybe." She answered, evenly. "What if we visit his mother?" She suggested.

Layla immediately frowned. "His mother? Why?"

"She's his family." Zoe tried to reason. "And the only one based from on what I read about him online."

"You really think us visiting his mother is a smart thing?" Layla asked. She had no idea how Kyle's mother was but she guessed that she wouldn't be doing well with the recent passing of her son. Not that he was dead anymore...but that was information she didn't know.

Zoe pursed her lips. "We have to see how emotionally stable she is...but I have an idea and that involves bringing Kyle to her."

Layla immediately stopped petting Orion, and that caused the black cat to look up at her, unhappy. However, Layla payed no attention to him. No, she was instead staring at Zoe as if she grew two heads. She blinked a few times, processing what Zoe just said. "I'm sorry...did you say bring Kyle to her?"

Zoe lowered her eyes, she knew Layla wouldn't handle the suggestion well but it needed to be said. "Yeah, I did."

The bedroom was quiet enough that if someone dropped a feather they would be able to hear it. It felt like forever to Zoe before Layla finally spoke. "You really think taking Kyle to his mother is going to turn him into the guy he used to be?" Layla questioned, incredulously.

Zoe sighed, looking directly at Layla again. "Look, I know it sounds like an insane idea but really think about it, Layla." She earnestly told the dark haired girl. "Maybe Kyle seeing her will bring back some childhood memories with her, and then other memories before his passing. Like him meeting us. What if he just needs an emotional connection from his past in order to fully restore him, and that emotional connection being his mother?"

"He did say she lived in the Ninth Ward." Layla quietly recalled Kyle telling them that. Zoe nodded her head but all Layla did in return was lower her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she was finding what Zoe was saying to make sense. What if all Kyle needed was someone he cared about from his past life in order to regain himself again. It really was an insane idea to involve another civilian but maybe his mother would be that person to help him. However, Layla still wasn't one hundred percent sure about going through with that idea. Something in her stomach was beginning to twist in an uncomfortable way.

Zoe could see the inner struggle Layla was having with this idea. She didn't want to cause Layla pressure on what should be done but this was at the moment the only solid idea they had. She tried coming up with a question that would make Layla think thoroughly about what should be done, and it was a question that also got to her. "I mean, if you were given the opportunity wouldn't you want to see your kid again?"

Layla sighed, aghast. "I don't think I'll ever have kids." She sorrowfully shared with Zoe. There was a tug at her chest after she told Zoe that. Did Layla want kids? Sometimes she thought she did, other times not so much. Her indecisiveness though wasn't unusual. Layla was only seventeen years old. So it was normal if she was still unsure with wanting to have kids. However, now that she was a witch did she want to have a daughter or even a son that could potentially inherit powers like her? Layla wasn't exactly sure. If for some reason she did end up pregnant and having a kid, Layla knew for certain she wasn't going to be like how her mother was with her. Layla's daughter or son would never go through what she went through...not if she had a say in it.

"Never say never." Zoe said breaking Layla away from her thoughts.

The Bradshaw girl made a face. "Ugh, don't quote _Justin Bieber_ to me."

Zoe playfully rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Layla became serious again. "Yeah, I do."

"Look, I don't want to pressure you on what should be done." Zoe said softly to her. "It was just an idea, and this one seems to be the only idea we have going on."

Layla wished she was able to come up with something better for Kyle...but her mind was completely empty from any good ideas. She felt like a failure. She was failing Kyle. Perhaps she could tell Zoe that maybe they needed a bit more time before they settled down with what should be done. Layla though had a feeling the more they put this off the worse the outcome would be. They needed to choose an idea and since this was the only idea...still though...there was something that needed to be done before continuing on with it.

"We'd have to see how well Misty has healed him." Layla lowly added causing Zoe to nod her head.

"Of course."

Layla slowly inhaled and then exhaled, gathering herself. "Do you honestly think this will work?" She asked Zoe with a steady gaze. Her green eyes were more pronounced than usual.

Zoe was a bit speechless by how intense her gaze was, but she nonetheless tried her best to look assured. "It's worth a try."

Once again the bedroom became quiet. The quietness, however, didn't last long. The intensity behind her green eyes began to slowly vanish. "Okay." Layla relented, somberly. "We'll go visit his mother, and then will go to Misty's afterwards to see how he is."

"Okay." Zoe answered her, feeling a bit better now that they had a plan.

Unlike her, Layla did not feel the same way. The dark haired girl felt extremely off, and she did not like that feeling. As if sensing her distress, Orion began rubbing his head against one of her hands. That unfortunately did nothing to comfort her...and Layla just found herself wondering why that feeling in her stomach kept growing. She rationalized that it had to do with her meeting Kyle's mother and the possibility of having to bring him to her. It was nerves, that's what it was. Having concluded that as the reason made Layla not at all excited nor ready to meet Kyle's mother.

At least Zoe would be there with her...but that also didn't do much to lower the uneasiness she was feeling.


End file.
